Desert Flower
by Lena Jelander
Summary: Eine verletzte Fremde, die Kid in der Prärie findet, bringt die Bewohner der Pony Express Station in Gefahr und zwingt Buck und die übrigen Postreiter zu einer folgenschweren Enstcheidung... wird fortgesetzt!
1. Prolog

The Young Riders  
  
Desert Flower  
  
von  
  
Lena  
Prolog - September 1860  
  
Die Flanken der Stute bebten unter seinen Schenkeln. Das erschöpfte Tier schnaubte unwillig, doch der Reiter scherte sich nicht darum. Sein Blick glitt über die Hügelkuppe hinweg, den steilen Abhang hinunter und über die weite Grasebene, die sich dahinter erstreckte. Hoch oben am Himmel zog ein Schwarm schwarzer Krähen kreischend seine Kreise, die ersten Vögel, die sich an diesem Morgen bereits auf die weite, ungeschützte Ebene hinausgewagt hatten. Ihre übrigen Artgenossen steckten noch immer in dem dichten Gehölz der Bäume, die sich an der anderen Seite des Hügelkammes entlang eines schmalen, von zahlreichen Pferdehufen ausgetretenen Pfades zogen. Silbern lag der morgendliche Dunst über dem fast kniehohen Gras. Die gleißende Sommersonne hatte die ehemals leuchtend grünen Halme in den vergangenen Wochen zu dürren braunen Halmen verbrannt und auch die glitzernden Tautropfen, die an diesem Morgen auf den Gräsern ruhte, könnten ihren Verfall nicht mehr aufhalten.  
  
Der Mann auf dem Pferd kratzte sich am Kinn. Rotblonde Bartstoppeln bedeckten seine Wangen und ließen ein knirschendes Kratzen vernehmen, als die schmutzigen Nägel der schwieligen Finger über die sonnenverbrannte Haut darunter strichen. Gedankenverloren glitt seine Hand weiter hinab und berührte kurz das locker gebundene Halstuch. Der grobe, fleckige Stoff war einmal leuchtend rot gewesen, doch die Wüstensonne und der rostrote Staub hatte die ehemals strahlende Farbe zu einem trüben Rosa ausbleichen lassen. Die beharrten Hände strichen über den vor Schmutz starrenden Stoff und zurück an das unrasierte Kinn. Der breite Mund des Reiters verzog sich zu einem zufriedenen Grinsen und gab dabei zwei lückenhafter Reihen von Zähnen frei, die jahrelanger Kautabakgebrauch gelb verfärbt hatte. Der linke Schneidezahn fehlte völlig und als die Zunge des Mannes gegen die Zahnlücke schlug, erklang ein leises Schnalzen.  
  
Das Pferd schnaubte und tat einen Schritt zur Seite. Der Reiter knurrte. Blitzschnell sauste seine geballte Faust herab und traf das Tier zwischen den Ohren. Die braune Stute stieß ein leises Wiehern aus, was ihr noch einen boshaften Tritt mit den sporenbesetzten Stiefeln einbrachte. Das gequälte Tier stieß ein zittriges Schnauben aus. Doch es kannte seinen leicht reizbaren Herrn gut genug, um sich nicht noch einmal von der Stelle zu rühren. Regungslos und mit bebenden Flanken verharrte das Pferd auf der Hügelkuppe.  
  
Noch immer kreisten die Krähen am grauen Himmel. Dennoch war es nicht der Schwarm der kreischenden Vögel, der die Aufmerksamkeit des rothaarigen Reiters gefangen nahm, sondern eine zweite, schattenhafte Bewegung, die gerade in diesem Augenblick am Füße des Hügel das hohe Gras zerteilte. Kein Geräusch drang zum Kamm hinauf. Aber die scharfen Augen des Reiters waren nicht zu täuschen. Ruhig lagen sie auf dem dunklen Schatten, der sich mit hoher Geschwindigkeit durch die verdorrten Halme seinen Weg bahnte. Doch erst als die ersten goldenen Strahlen der Morgensonne ihr weiches Licht über den Hügelkamm hinwegwarfen, bleckte der Reiter zufrieden sein lückenhaftes Gebiss. Seine schwielige Hand tastete nach dem Gewehr, das in seiner Halterung vor ihm im Sattel steckte. Langsam zog er die Waffe hervor. Als der dunkle Schatten am Fuße des Hügels den Rand der grasbewachsenen Ebene erreicht hatte, wog der Mann auf dem Pferd die vertraute Waffe abschätzend in seinen großen Händen. Bislang hatte ihm dieses Gewehr gute Dienste geleistet, und das würde es auch heute wieder tun. Beinahe sanft strichen seine lehmverkrusteten Fingernägel über den kalten, metallenen Lauf der Waffe.  
  
Auf der Ebene verwandelte sich der dunkle Schatten im Licht der ersten Sonnenstrahlen in die Umrisse eines galoppierenden Pferdes. Die dunkle Mähne des grazilen Tieres wehte im kühlen Morgenwind.  
  
Der Mann auf dem Hügel schob in aller Ruhe eine Patrone aus seinem silberbeschlagenen Gürtel in den Lauf seines Gewehres.  
  
Unten auf der Ebene preschte das Pferd durch das hohe, taubedeckte Gras. Der Reiter in seinem Sattel war schlank und nicht besonders groß. Ein breitkrempiger Hut verbarg sein Gesicht. Doch ein Beobachter hätte blind sein müssen, um nicht zu erkennen, dass er hier keineswegs einen ausgewachsenen Mann, sondern bestenfalls einen halbwüchsigen Jungen vor sich hatte.  
  
Der Reiter auf dem Hügelkamm schnalzte durch die Zahnlücke und legte das Gewehr an die Schulter. Seine Zunge glitt langsam über die trockenen Lippen und über den einzigen noch verbliebenen Schneidezahn. Sein schwieliger Zeigefinger berührte den Abzug der Waffe, liebkoste das kühle Metall so zärtlich als wäre es die milchweiße Haut einer Hure.  
  
Als der Schuss die Stille des Morgens zerriss, stoben die Krähen am Himmel kreischend auseinander. Am Füße des Hügels sank der Reiter im Sattel zusammen.  
  
Der Mann auf dem Hügelkamm schob eine zweite Patrone in den Lauf seiner Waffe. Knirschen rieb der Schaft des Gewehres gegen die rotblonden Bartstoppeln auf seiner staubbedeckten Wange, Morgen, noch bevor er sich bei Gussie und ihren Huren sehen ließ, würde er sich wohl rasieren müssen. Erneut legte sich sein schmutziger Finger um den Abzug.  
  
Noch bevor der zweite Schuss verklungen war, stieß das dunkelbraune Pferd am Rande der grasbewachsenen Ebene einen schrillen Schrei aus. Seine Beine versagten plötzlich ihren Dienst. Das Pferd warf verzweifelt den Kopf in die Höhe und stieß einen zweiten gellenden Schrei aus. In rasendem Lauf stürzte es zu Boden, überschlug sich und ließ einen breiten Streifen plattgewälzten Grases hinter sich zurück, bevor es seinen Reiter aus dem Sattel schleuderte. In einer Wolke aufspritzender Tautropfen und umherfliegender Grashalme, blieb das Tier zuletzt regungslos am Boden liegen.  
  
Der Reiter auf dem Hügelkamm ließ sein Gewehr sinken. Wortlos betrachtete er das tote Pferd, das regungslos am Anfang der Ebene im niedergedrückten Gras lag. Seine grauen Augen glitten über den Kadaver hinweg bis hin zu der schmalen, bronzefarbenen Hand, die darunter hervorlugte. Der Reiter grinste zufrieden. Seine Finger strichen sanft über den Lauf seiner Waffe, bevor er das Gewehr mit einer geübten Handbewegung zurück in seine Halterung am Sattel gleiten ließ. Mit einem letzten zufriedenen Blick auf den Pferdekadaver und den darunter begrabenen, glücklosen Reiter, wendete der Reiter seine Stute und trieb sie auf der anderen Seite des Hügels den Abhang hinunter. Seine Zunge schlug schnalzend gegen seine Zahnlücke, während er daran dachte, wie zufrieden der Boss mit ihm sein würde. Innerhalb weniger Augenblicke hatte er ein lästiges Problem für ihn gelöst, für dessen Bewältigung der Boss immerhin fünf Männer auf einen mehr als viertägigen Gewaltritt geschickt hatte. Doch nun, während die anderen noch schliefen, hatte er den Auftrag ganz allein erfüllt! Ja, der Boss würde sehr zufrieden sein...  
  
Ein fröhliches Liedchen pfeifend trieb der Mann mit dem rotblonden Stoppelbart seine Stute den steilen Abhang hinunter. ( Als der erste Schuss die Morgenstille zerriss, fuhr Kid erschrocken im Sattel zusammen. Er blinzelte überrascht und wandte sich hastig um. Doch noch bevor er Katie zügeln und zum Stehen bringen konnte, peitschte ein zweiter Schuss durch die kühle Morgenluft. Das bedrohliche und unerwartete - und gleichwohl so vertraute - Geräusch weckte Kids Lebensgeister schneller als es Emmas Kaffee daheim auf der Station hätte tun können. Obwohl er in der vergangenen Nacht kaum ein Auge zugetan hatte (der Weg von Fort Laramie nach Sweetwater war lang, aber wenigstens Katie hatte er eine Stunde mitternächtlicher Ruhe zukommen lassen müssen), war Kid mit einem Mal hellwach. Sein Verstand sagte ihm, dass die beiden Schüsse, die er gehört hatte, aus einiger Entfernung abgegeben worden waren und so widerstand er tapfer dem dringenden Bedürfnis, auf der Stelle aus Katies Sattel zu gleiten und sich sichere Deckung zwischen den Felsblöcken zu suchen. Nein, er selbst war nicht in Gefahr, denn auf ihn und sein Pferd hatte man nicht geschossen...  
  
Während Kid Katie zügelte und der gefleckten Stute beruhigend (es fragte sich allerdings für wen) über den Hals strich, rasten seine Gedanken wild durcheinander. Wer nur hatte da eben geschossen? War dort draußen vielleicht irgendwo ein Trupp Jäger? Büffeljäger möglicherweise? Nein, das war kaum möglich, nicht um diese Jahreszeit und schon gar nicht in diesem Gebiet! Denn in diesem Landstrich siedelten die Lakota und kein weißer Jäger, der noch bei Verstand war, hätte es gewagt, gerade hier den Indianern den begehrten Bison streitig zu machen. Die Lakota bestraften jeden ungebetenen Eindringling und die Verletzung ihrer Jagdgründe mitleidslos, und Kid selbst verspürte ein unangenehmes Kribbeln unter der Kopfhaut, wenn er daran dachte, wie weit er sich selbst in das Stammesgebiet vorgewagt hatte. Nein, Jäger konnten das dort draußen wohl kaum sein! Aber die Indianer besaßen nur selten Schusswaffen und so war es ebenso unwahrscheinlich, dass einer von ihnen geschossen haben mochte. War es dann vielleicht doch ein Weißer gewesen? Aber warum sollte er, ein unerwünschter Eindringling im Indianergebiet, das Risiko einer Entdeckung durch die Stammeskrieger eingehen, indem er einen Schuss abgab, der weithin zu hören war? Dafür gab es nur eine einzige Erklärung, dass ahnte Kid augenblicklich. Denn nur ein Mann, der ohnehin bereits um sein Leben fürchtete, wäre bereit gewesen, dieses gefährliche Risiko einer Entdeckung durch die Indianer einzugehen! Vielleicht war der verzweifelte Schütze gar selbst Opfer eines Angriffs der Lakota geworden und verteidigte nun dort draußen sein Leben?  
  
Kid zögert keinen Augenblick lang. Denn vor gar nicht allzu langer Zeit hatte er sich selbst einer scheinbar solch aussichtslosen Lage befunden (auch wenn er sich der Gefahr, in welcher er damals geschwebt hatte, kaum bewusst gewesen war). Und wenn Buck ihm damals nicht aus der Patsche geholfen hätte... Wieder spürte Kid das unangenehme Kribbeln unter seinem Haarschopf. Nein, wer auch immer gerade dort draußen war und seine Kugeln verschoss, würde seine Hilfe sicher brauchen können!  
  
Entschlossen trieb Kid Katie an und lenkte die gefleckte Stute in jene Richtung, aus welcher die Schüsse zu hören gewesen waren.  
  
(( 


	2. Ein seltsamer Fund

1. Kapitel - Ein seltsamer Fund Die eiserne Nähnadel glitt durch Bucks Finger hindurch. Ihre winzige Spitze stach schmerzhaft in seinen Handrücken und ritze die sonnengebräunte Haut, bevor die Nadel auf seinem ledernen Hosenbein landete und mit einem leisen Klirren unter die Treppenstufen fiel. Buck bückte sich eilig, um das kleine Handwerkzeug im letzten Augenblick doch noch zu fassen zu bekommen, doch es glitt durch einen schmalen Spalt zwischen den groben Brettern und verschwand. Buck fluchte leise, als sich zu allem Überfluss ein langer Holzsplitter in seinen Zeigefinger bohrte. Während er schimpfend seine Hand zurückzog, rutschte auch noch der schwere Sattel von seinen Knien und fiel polternd die Treppenstufen hinunter. Buck presste ärgerlich die Lippen zusammen, um einen neuerlichen Fluch zu unterdrücken. Es war eigentlich nicht seine Art laut zu schimpfen und seine aufgewühlten Gefühle auf für andere so leicht durchschaubare Weise auszudrücken. In seinem Volk war ein solches Benehmen nicht üblich und wurde darum nicht geduldet. In meinem Volk... Buck lachte bitter, während er vorsichtig den langen Holzsplitter aus seinem pochenden Finger zog. Die Kiowa hatten ihn aufgezogen, das war wahr, doch sie hatten ihn nie wirklich als einen der ihren behandelt. Ein roter Blutstropfen quoll aus der winzigen Wunde. Buck runzelte die Stirn und sah zu, wie die dunkle Flüssigkeit in den Sand zu seinen Füßen tropfte. 'Blut ist dicker als Wasser', sagte man beim Volk seines Vaters und meinte damit, dass verwandtschaftliche Bande weit über allen anderen standen. Die Kiowa beurteilten diese Dinge anders. In ihrem Volk musste ein Mann seinen "Wert" beweisen und sich seine Rechte innerhalb der Gemeinschaft der Krieger erkämpfen. Es gab nichts, was einem Menschen hier von Geburt an gehörte, nichts auf das er seiner Abstammung wegen Anspruch erheben durfte, wenn er diesen nicht auch vor seinen Stammesbrüdern rechtfertigen konnte. Lange Jahre hatte Buck darauf gewartet, dass endlich der Tag kommen würde, an dem auch er sich seinen Platz in der Gesellschaft der Krieger erfolgreich würde erkämpfen können. Doch sein geduldiges Warten war vergeblich gewesen., und der Tag, den er sich so sehnlichst herbeigewünscht hatte, war nicht gekommen. Er war ein Außenseiter geblieben und würde es für immer sein. Nachdem er das endlich erkannt hatte, hatte Buck dem Volk seines Bruders und seiner Mutter den Rücken gekehrt und sich der Welt der Weißen zugewandt. Er hatte voller Verzweifelung nach einem Weg gesucht, um wenigstens in dem Volk, dem auch sein Vater, den er nie kennen gelernt hatte, entstammte, ein Mann zu sein - jener Mann, denn die Kiowa sich anzuerkennen geweigert hatten! Auf seinem Weg durch die Welt der Weißen hatte Buck Freunde gefunden, nein, mehr als das! Vor nicht allzu langer Zeit hatte er gar so etwas wie eine neue, zweite Familie gefunden, Menschen, die sich auf ihn verließen und denen auch er sein Vertrauen schenken konnte. Doch Buck wusste ebenso gut, dass die Männer und Frauen, deren gefährliches Leben er seit einigen Wochen teilte, eine Ausnahme unter den vielen Amerikanern weißer und roter Hautfarbe waren. Sie gehörten zu den wenigen Menschen in diesem Land, die es akzeptieren wollten, dass ein Halbblut gleichberechtigt in ihrer Mitte lebte. Die übrigen Menschen jedoch... Da gab es Tompkins, einen alten verbitterten Mann, dem der General Store von Sweetwater gehörte und der es sich anscheinend zu seiner Aufgabe gemacht hatte, Buck sein Leben so unangenehm wie nur irgend möglich zu machen. Tompkins beschimpfte und schikanierte ihn, wo er nur konnte, und darum hatte Buck schon bald begonnen, die Proviantfahrten nach Sweetwater zu hassen. Aber niemals hätte er sich die Blöße gegeben, Emma darum zu bitten an seiner Stelle einen anderen Postreiter in die kleine Stadt zu schicken. So sehr Buck Tompkins und seine Beleidigungen auch verabscheute, verbot es ihm doch sein brennender Stolz klein beizugeben und einem anderen den Platz neben Emma auf dem Kutschbock und damit die ungeliebte Aufgabe zu überlassen. Wann immer Emma oder Teaspoon Hunter ihre Pony-Express- Reiter nach Sweetwater begleiteten, nahm sich der bärbeißige Ladenbesitzer zusammen. Doch Buck spürte stets den bösartigen Blick des älteren Mannes in seinem Rücken, wann immer er den kleinen Laden betrat, und ahnte, dass es nichts gab, was dessen Hass mildern konnte. Wann immer die anderen Reiter Zeuge von Tompkins Pöbeleien wurden, ergriffen sie Partei für ihren Freund und verteidigten Buck gegen die Anfeindungen des Ladenbesitzers und die der übrigen Stadtbewohner. Gerade erst, in der vergangenen Woche, hatten sich Cody, Lou und Jimmy mit Tompkins Kumpanen geprügelt, nachdem die beiden Männer ein paar rüde Bemerkungen über die "unerwünschte Gesellschaft des dreckigen Halbbluts" gemacht hatten. Im Zuge der darauf folgenden Auseinandersetzung war leider auch ein Teil des Ladens verwüstet worden. Und so hatte der erste Weg des erbosten Besitzers in das Büro des Marshals geführt. Zwar mochte auch Sam Cain den alten, griesgrämigen Mann nicht besonders leiden, doch sein Amt als U.S. Marshall in Sweetwater hatte ihn dennoch dazu gezwungen, zur Pony- Express-Station hinauszureiten und einem halb empörten und halb amüsierten Teaspoon Hunter Bericht über die Verfehlung seiner drei jungen Reiter zu erstatten. Der Einsatz für ihren Freund hatte Lou, Jimmy und Cody einen unangenehmen Strafauftrag, die längst fällige, aber durchaus lästige Reparatur des Scheunendachs, eingebracht. Trotzdem war es keinem von ihnen entgangen, dass sich Teaspoon während Sams Bericht nur mühsam ein zufriedenes Grinsen hatte verkneifen können. Aber als Leiter der Poststation war der ehemalige Texas-Ranger nicht nur seinen Reitern, sondern auch den Bewohnern von Sweetwater verpflichtet, die das Treiben der jungen Männer auf der Station ohnehin schon mit gewissem Argwohn betrachteten, und so konnte er die Verfehlung seiner Männer nicht ungestraft lassen. Zähneknirschend hatten Cody, Lou und Jimmy den verhassten Auftrag entgegengenommen und Tompkins war mit grimmigem Gesicht und an der Seite des Marshals in die Stadt zurückgeritten.  
  
Nun, da Buck das Hämmern und Klopfen seiner Freunde aus der Ferne hören konnte, plagte ihn doch sein schlechtes Gewissen. Wenn er seinen Hals reckte, konnte er Cody sehen, der mit nacktem Oberkörper auf dem Giebel des Scheunendachs hockte. Buck ahnte, wie heiß es dort oben sein musste, denn selbst hier unten, im Schatten des Vordachs, rann ihm der Schweiß in Strömen den Rücken hinunter. Stirnrunzelnd strich sich Buck mit dem Handrücken über die feuchte Stirn. Nachdem Kampf in Tompkins Laden hatte er Jimmy vorgeworfen, er habe nur gekämpft, weil die beiden Cowboys ihn einen "Indianerliebhaber" genannt hatten. Damals hatte Buck sich verletzt gefühlt, und der Ärger über die Demütigung im Angesicht seiner Freunde hatte ihn zu diesen harten Worten getrieben. Noch immer fand er daran etwas Wahres... Doch nun, nachdem sich sein erster Ärger über diesen unglückseligen Vorfall gelegt hatte, musste er sich eingestehen, dass er Jimmy mit seinen Worten trotz allem Unrecht getan hatte. Der junge Reiter mochte heißblütig, impulsiv und alles andere als ein Indianerfreund sein. Dennoch stand Jimmy für seine Freunde ein, und dafür war ihm kein Preis zu hoch, das wusste Buck genau. Und tief in seinem Herzen war er stolz darauf, dass James Butler Hickock ihn zu seinen Freunden zählte. Wahrscheinlich hatte er Jimmy tatsächlich Unrecht getan...  
  
Doch das war es nicht allein, was Buck quälte. Seit dem Vorfall in Tompkins kleinem Laden stellte er sich tagein und tagaus nur eine einzige Frage. Gehöre ich wahrhaftig hierher? Seine Zweifel, die ihn in den dunklen Nächten plagten, wenn die anderen schliefen, waren vor wenigen Wochen weiter geschürt worden durch eine denkwürdige Begegnung mit seinem Bruder Red Bear, einem Kriegshäuptling der Kiowa. In seinem Volk hatte Red Bear damit eine Position inne, von der Buck sein Leben lang nicht einmal zu träumen gewagt hatte. Es war erst wenige Wochen her, dass der Bruder ihn aufgesucht und ihm angeboten hatte, wonach er sich so viele Jahre vergebens gesehnt hatte, die akzeptierte und glorreiche Stellung eines Kriegers im Volk ihrer gemeinsamen Mutter. Doch zuletzt hatte Buck das Angebot seines Bruders zurückgewiesen, schweren Herzens, aber seine entschlossene Antwort war endgültig gewesen. Die tiefen Brandnarben an seinen Fußsohlen schmerzten noch immer und legten so Zeugnis ab über das, was hätte sein können, wenn er es nur zugelassen hätte. Für eine Weile hatte Buck sich vergeblich davon zu überzeugen versucht, dass er die schweren Prüfungen im Kiowa- Lager allein auf sich genommen hatte, um Ikes Leben zu retten. Aber das war nicht wahr! Er hatte es getan, weil er dazugehören wollte, weil er sich nach einer Heimat sehnte. Für einen kurzen Augenblick hatte er beinahe geglaubt all das bei Red Bear und seinem Volk finden zu können. Doch dann, nachdem er die Prüfungen erfolgreich abgelegt und sich die Euphorie über ihr unerwartetes Gelingen in seinem aufgewühlten Herzen verklungen war, hatte er bereitwillig Red Bears selbstloses Angebot akzeptiert und war in die Welt der Weißen zurückgekehrt. Seine Freunde vom Pony-Express hatten ihn zum zweiten Mal herzlich bei sich aufgenommen. Aber seit diesem Tag, da er Red Bear und dem Lager seines Stammes den Rücken gekehrt hatte, fragte sich Buck immer wieder, ob er wahrhaftig die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hatte. Gehörte er wirklich hierher? Wer war er? Wer wollte er sein? Und wem gehörte sein Herz?  
  
Zuerst waren die brennenden Fragen nur in den dunklen, schlaflosen Nächten gekommen, wenn die übrigen Reiter schliefen und Codys sonores Schnarchen das kleine Schlafhaus erfüllte. Doch nun verfolgten sie ihn schon am helllichten Tag! Ärgerlich versetzte Buck dem am Boden liegenden Sattel einen Tritt mit der Stiefelspitze. Ich benehme mich schon wie Hickock! Verwirrt zog er die Augenbrauen hoch. Vielleicht bin ich einfach schon zu lange hier? Vielleicht ist es an der Zeit für mich um weiterzuziehen... Bucks Blick glitt zu den schmalen Ritzen zwischen den Holzbalken, dahin wo die winzige Nähnadel zwischen den Treppenstufen verschwunden war. Wie sollte er nun die letzten Reparaturen an seinem beschädigten Sattel vornehmen? Und was sollte er Emma sagen? Sie würde ihn umbringen, wenn sie erst erfuhr, dass die letzte ihrer wertvollen Nähnadeln, die sie ihm nur widerwillig als Leihgabe überlassen hatte, verloren hatte.  
  
Für einen kurzen Moment spielte Buck mit dem Gedanken unter den Treppenabsatz zu kriechen und nach der Nadel zu suchen. Da riss ihn Codys gellender Ruf aus seinen düsteren Gedanken.  
  
"Reiter kommt!"  
  
Neugierig hob Buck seinen Kopf. Die Ankunft eines Postreiters war für ihn längst etwas Alltägliches worden. Dennoch hatte dieses Ereignis seine Faszination noch immer nicht verloren. Auf dem Giebel der Scheune konnte Buck Cody sehen, der mit ausgestrecktem Arm nach Westen wies.  
  
"Es ist Kid!", hörte er ihn rufen.  
  
Und wahrhaftig, selbst mit bloßem Auge erkannte Buck die auffälligen braunen Flecken auf dem weißen Fell von Kids Stute Katie. Doch dann nahm etwas anderes seine Aufmerksamkeit gefangen. Er kniff erstaunt die Augen zusammen.  
  
"Was zur Hölle...?", stieß Cody oben auf dem Dach aus und verstummte plötzlich.  
  
Buck war aufgesprungen. Er schützte seine Augen mit dem Handrücken vor der gleißenden Sonne und beobachtete regungslos die gefleckte Stute, die sich in gestrecktem Galopp der Station näherte. Die hohe Geschwindigkeit, zu der Kid sein Pferd antrieb, beunruhigte Buck nicht weiter, denn ein sich in halsbrecherischem Tempo nähernder Reiter war für ihn etwas Alltägliches geworden. Aber etwas anderes zog seine Wachsamkeit auf sich. Denn was Kid da in den Armen hielt, war ganz sicher keine Posttasche! Aber was war es dann?  
  
Buck schnellte die Stufen herunter und eilte dem herannahenden Reiter entgegen. Während er lief, hörte er, wie hinter der Scheune Lou erregt nach Teaspoon rief.  
  
(  
  
"Verdammt, Kid!" Jimmy war Buck auf den Fersen gefolgt und griff entschlossen nach Katies Zügeln, um den rasenden Lauf der Stute zu bremsen. "Was ist geschehen?"  
  
Nur mit Mühe brachte Jimmy das scheuende Pferd zum Stehen. Die Stute warf ihren Kopf hin und her. Weißer Schaum quoll aus ihren Nüstern.  
  
"Du hast das Pferd ja beinahe zu Tode geritten, Kid! Was soll das?"  
  
Das sah seinem Freund überhaupt nicht ähnlich. Kid liebte die braun- weiß gefleckte Stute mehr als alles andere auf dieser Welt, nein - Jimmy runzelte die Stirn, als er Lou aus der Ferne hinzueilen sah - Kid liebte dieses Pferd wie kaum etwas anderes auf der Welt. Er würde niemals etwas tun, was der Stute schaden würde. Und doch hatte er das Pferd an diesem Tag an den Rand der Erschöpfung getrieben...  
  
"Wer ist das, Kid?" Buck kam hinzu und betrachtete Kid prüfend.  
  
Neugierig spähte Jimmy an Katies geflecktem Hals vorbei. Und da begriff er, dass es nicht Kid war, den der indianische Reiter ansah, sondern die schwere Last, die sein staubbedeckter Freund in seinen Armen hielt.  
  
"Eine Frau?"  
  
Ungläubig starrte Jimmy auf die langen Haarsträhnen, die sich mit den Lederfransen an Kids Ärmel mischten. Das helle Haar hatte die Farbe von reifem Weizen. Auch wenn Grashalme darin steckten und eine Staubschicht es bedeckte, spürte Jimmy doch instinktiv, dass dies kein Mann, nein, nicht einmal ein Junge sein konnte, den Kid da in seinen Armen hielt. Das Gesicht der Fremden lag von den Haarsträhnen verborgen, die sich aus einem langen Zopf gelöst hatten, und Jimmy konnte es von seinem Platz neben Katie nicht erkennen. Doch der schlanke, in helles Leder gehüllte Körper lies dennoch keine Zweifel übrig.  
  
Das schien auch Cody zu denken, der eine ganze Weile gebraucht hatte, um vom Scheunendach hinunter zu klettern, nun aber zu seinen Freunden aufschloss.  
  
"Ho, Kid! Was hast du denn mit der gemacht? Es gibt auch noch andere Wege, um eine Frau zu erobern, als ihr eins überzuziehen..."  
  
"Halt die Klappe, Cody!", knurrte Jimmy ohne sich zu dem blonden Reiter umzuwenden.  
  
"Die Frau ist verletzt." Bucks Worte waren keine Frage, sondern eine Feststellung.  
  
Kid nickte erschöpft. "In ihrem Rücken steckt eine Kugel." Sein Gesicht war grau vor Anstrengung und seine Stimme kaum mehr als ein leises Krächzen. "Ich habe sie draußen bei Eagle Plains gefunden."  
  
"Sie hat eine Kugel im Rücken?" Ungläubig riss Cody die Augen auf. "Aber wer in aller Welt schießt denn auf eine Frau?"  
  
"Ich weiß es nicht. Ich hörte zwei Schüsse, aber als ich sie fand, war sie allein. Hört zu, sie ist wirklich schwer verletzt!" Kids Stimme drohte ihren Dienst zu versagen und er hustete. "Ich habe die Wunde versorgt, so gut ich konnte. Aber die Kugel steckt noch darin und die Wunde hört einfach nicht auf zu bluten. Sie braucht dringend einen Arzt!"  
  
"Cody!" Teaspoon Hunter hatte Kids Worte gehört, doch auch ein kurzer Blick hätte ihm genügt, um die heikle Situation zu erfassen. "Sattle ein Pferd und reite nach Sweetwater. Sofort! Schick Doktor Mathers hier heraus, sag ihm, es sei dringend! Und dann holst du den Marshall!"  
  
Cody lief los, noch bevor Teaspoon neben den jungen Männern und der verletzten Frau auf dem Pferd stehen geblieben war.  
  
"Jimmy, du nimmst die Verletzte. Ja, Kid, lass sich vorsichtig herunter... ja, so ist es gut."  
  
Als Kid die Frau in Jimmys ausgestreckte Arme gleiten ließ, fiel ihr Kopf zurück. Das lange Haar glitt zur Seite und entblößte ein schmales, ebenmäßiges Gesicht. Die Haut mochte einmal sonnengebräunt gewesen sein, aber nun hatte sie eine bedrohlich graue Färbung angenommen. Braunes, getrocknetes Blut bedeckte ihre rechte Gesichtshälfte von der Stirn bis zur Halsbeuge.  
  
"Oh, mein Gott!" Lou schlug erschrocken die Hand vor den Mund, während sie atemlos hinter Teaspoon zum Stehen kam.  
  
"Jimmy, bring die Frau sofort ins Haus zu Emma! Lou, du gehst mit ihm. Sieh nach, ob Emma Hilfe braucht!", ordnete Teaspoon mit einem kurzen Blick auf seinen jüngsten Reiter an.  
  
Doch Lou schien ihn nicht gehört zu haben. Mit vor Erschrecken weit aufgerissenen Augen blickte sie zu Kid auf.  
  
"Du blutest auch!", stieß sie keuchend hervor.  
  
"Lou, mit mir ist alles in Ordnung."  
  
Kid war zu müde, um seinen Kopf zu schütteln. Gedankenverloren berührte er eine rostbraunen Blutfleck, der das Leder seiner Jacke vom Kragen bis weit auf die Brust bedeckte.  
  
"Es ist nichts", setzte er krächzend hinzu. "Das hier ist ihr Blut."  
  
Seine blutunterlaufenen Augen folgten Jimmy, der die verletzte Frau davontrug. Mit großen Schritten eilte er mit seiner Last auf den Armen auf das Haus zu.  
  
"Geh mit Jimmy, Lou." Teaspoon legte seinem jüngsten Reiter freundlich seine schwielige, sonnenverbrannte Hand auf die schmale Schulter. "Emma braucht ganz bestimmt deine Hilfe. Lauf und geh ihr zur Hand."  
  
Lou nickte stumm. Sie warf Kid einen schnellen Blick zu und eilte dann hinter Jimmy her.  
  
"Versorge das Pferd, Buck." Teaspoon strich Katie über das schweißbedeckte Fell. "Und du, Sohn, gibt's mir auf der Stelle die Posttasche. Und dann gehst Du zum Schlafhaus hinüber. Trink etwas und ruhe dich aus. Siehst ja aus, als wärst du direkt durch die Hölle geritten. War ein anstrengender Ritt, wie?"  
  
Kid nickte stumm.  
  
Teaspoon nahm die staubbedeckte Posttasche von ihm entgegen. "Wäre das hier nicht Stevens Ritt?" Er runzelte seine sonnenverbrannte Stirn. "Wo steckt der Junge bloß? Und du," er warf Kid einen gestrengen Blick zu, der keinen Platz für Missverständnisse ließ, "du marschierst auf der Stelle zum Schlafhaus! Buck wird dir etwas zu Essen bringen, wenn du noch wach bist, wenn er dein Pferd versorgt hat. Und ich, ja, ich werde nachsehen, wo dieser nutzlose Steven steckt! Und wenn ich ihn finde, werde ich dem Jungen Beine machen, jawohl! Mit dieser Nachlässigkeit wird er seinen Job hier bei uns nicht lange behalten!" Teaspoon warf sich die staubige Posttasche über die Schulter, zog seinen verbeulten Hut in die Stirn und stapfte davon.  
  
Kid und Buck blickten ihm nach.  
  
"Ich hoffe, der Doc kommt bald", krächzte Kid.  
  
"Ist sie sehr schlimm verletzt?"  
  
"Ich habe keine Ahnung, Buck."  
  
Gemeinsam sahen die beiden jungen Männer zum Haus hinüber. Jimmy hatte, die Verletzte auf seinen Armen tragend, die Veranda beinahe erreicht, als Emma mit besorgtem Gesicht auf der Treppe erschien. Mit wehenden Röcken eilte sie auf ihn zu.  
  
Buck wandte sich um. Ernst blickte er zu seinem Freund auf. "Was ist da draußen vorgefallen, Kid?"  
  
Kid runzelte die Stirn. Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen beobachtete er, wie Jimmy die verletzte Fremde ins Haus trug. Lou und Emma folgten ihm eilig. "Ich wollte, ich wüsste es, Buck..."  
  
(  
  
"Cody sagte mir, Kid hat bei Eagle Plains eine angeschossene Frau gefunden."  
  
Marshall Sam Cain hielt sich nicht mit überflüssigen Höflichkeiten auf, sondern betrat das Haus ohne auch nur anzuklopfen. Seine hellen Augen suchten nach Emma Shannon. Als er sie in dem kleinen, jedoch äußerst wohnlich eingerichteten Raum nicht entdecken konnte, kehrte sein Blick zu dem viereckigen Tisch zurück, der in der Mitte des Zimmer neben einer kleinen Kommode aufgestellt war.  
  
"Hat aber eine ganze Weile gedauert, bis sie den Weg bis nach hier draußen gefunden haben." James Butler Hickock lehnte sich auf seinem Stuhl zurück und schob dabei gemächlich das Streichholz zwischen seinen Lippen hin und her. "Gab's Ärger in der Stadt, Marshall?"  
  
Geistesabwesend strichen Sams Finger über die Schwellung an seinem unrasierten Kinn, die sich langsam purpurn verfärbte.  
  
"Nicht mehr Ärger als gewöhnlich, Hickock." Brummte Sam und warf seinen staubigen Stetson auf die Tischplatte. "Zwei von Wagners Cowboys haben einen über den Durst getrunken und dann wegen eines Mädchens eine Schlägerein angefangen."  
  
"Das war dann schon das zweite Mal in dieser Woche, dass jemand Styles' Saloon auseinandergenommen hat", Jimmy grinste breit. "Passen sie nur auf, Marshall, sonst sind sie dort bald Stammgast."  
  
Sam warf dem jungen Postreiter einen mürrischen Blick zu. Er mochte Jimmy Hickock, ein wenig, weil er sich durch den wilden, impulsiven Burschen an seine eigene Jugend erinnert fühlte, und besonders, weil Emma ihn so sehr in ihr Herz geschlossen hatte. Aber Sam erinnerte sich ebenso daran, dass Jimmy an dem ersten Vorfall im Saloon in dieser Woche maßgeblichen Anteil gehabt hatte... Doch darum war er heute nicht hier draußen, schallt sich der Marshall nachdrücklich.  
  
"Ich bin draußen vor dem Haus Buck begegnet. Er sagte mir, der Doc sei noch bei der verletzten Frau, die Kid gefunden hat."  
  
Jimmy nickte ernst. "Der Doc versucht die Kugel herauszuholen, die ihr irgendein Feigling in den Rücken geschossen hat."  
  
"In den Rücken?" Sam runzelte erstaunt die sonnengebräunte Stirn.  
  
"Der Doc ist schon seit einer ganzen Weile dort oben, zusammen mit Emma und Lou."  
  
"Wo ist Teaspoon?"  
  
"Im Stall, denke ich... Nein, warten sie einen Augenblick, Marshall!" Der junge Reiter warf einen schnellen Blick aus dem kleinen Fenster neben seinem Stuhl. "Da kommt er gerade. Er muss ihr Pferd gehört haben."  
  
Sam wandte den Kopf, als der ältere Mann das Zimmer betrat. "Teaspoon."  
  
"Marshall." Der Vorsteher der Pony-Express-Station von Sweetwater bleckte zwei Reihen gelber Zähne, als er den Gesetzeshüter erkannte.  
  
"Ist der Doc noch oben?", wandte er sich dann an den jungen Reiter, der noch immer gelassen sein Streichholz aus dem einen Mundwinkel in den anderen schob.  
  
Jimmy nickte wortlos.  
  
"In Ordnung. Solange der Doktor noch bei seiner Arbeit ist, gibt es für uns hier ohnehin nichts zu tun. Sattle dein Pferd, Jimmy, und warte draußen auf mich."  
  
Der Reiter spuckte sein Streichholz auf den Fußboden und sprang von seinem Stuhl hoch.  
  
"Aufheben!" Teaspoon warf ihm einen strengen Blick zu, der keinen Raum für Widersprüche ließ. "Wir reiten raus nach Eagle Plains", fuhr er fort, während Jimmy mürrisch das zerkaute Streichholz vom Boden aufhob. "Buck wird uns dorthin begleiten, er sattelt bereits sein Pferd."  
  
"Augenblick mal, Teaspoon", Sam Cain legte dem älteren Mann die Hand auf den Arm. "Was wollt ihr draußen bei Eagle Plains?"  
  
"Dort hat Kid die verletzte Frau gefunden."  
  
Teaspoon warf dem jungen Reiter einen finsteren Blick zu. "Verschwinde endlich und sattle dein Pferd, Jimmy! Und überlass das hier getrost mir."  
  
Hickock grinste, schob das zerkaute Streichholz erneut zwischen seine Lippen und verschwand ohne ein weiteres Wort aus dem kleinen Zimmer. Wenige Augenblicke später konnten die beiden Männer durch die Fensterscheibe beobachten, wie er über den Hof auf den Stall zuging.  
  
"Manchmal, wenn ich diesen Jungen ansehe, muss ich unweigerlich an ein prall gefülltes Pulverfass denken," brummte Teaspoon verdrießlich, "und zwar an eines mit einer verdammt kurzen Lunte dran."  
  
"Was wollt ihr also dort draußen bei Eagle Plains, Teaspoon?"  
  
"Bevor Kid die Frau gefunden hat, hat er zwei Schüsse gehört. Doch als er die Verletzte erreichte, hielt sich niemand mehr in ihrer Nähe auf."  
  
"Hat er nach dem Schützen gesucht?"  
  
"Das hätte er wohl getan, wenn diese Frau nicht gewesen wäre. Also hat er zuerst ihre Verletzung versorgen wollen. Und als es ihm dann nicht gelang die Blutung der Wunde zu stillen, hat er sie auf sein Pferd geladen und schnellstens hierher gebracht. Sam, der Junge sagt, die Verletzung der Frau hat ihm keine Zeit für eine Suche nach dem Schützen gelassen."  
  
Der Marshall runzelte die Stirn. "Und nun wollt ihr raus nach Eagle Plains, um nach dem Täter zu suchen?"  
  
Teaspoon nickte entschlossen. "Wenn er dort Spuren hinterlassen hat, wird Buck sie ganz sicher finden. Der Junge ist ein hervorragender Fährtenleser."  
  
"Ja, das ist er", bestätigte Sam wohlwollend. "Wisst ihr schon, wer die Verletzte ist und woher sie kommt?"  
  
"Nein." Teaspoon schüttelte ratlos den Kopf. "Aber aus dieser Gegend hier stammt sie ganz gewiss nicht, denn sonst müsste ich sie kennen. Sie trägt indianische Kleidung, Sam."  
  
"Dann ist sie eine Indianerin?"  
  
"Nein, sie ist eine Weiße. Und da ist noch etwas." Teaspoon strich sich nachdenklich über das unrasierte Kinn, während er den Marshall ansah. "Kid sagte auch, dass dort draußen noch immer ihr totes Pferd liegt."  
  
"Dann finden wird dort vielleicht einen Hinweis auf ihren Namen oder ihre Herkunft."  
  
"Wir?"  
  
Sam grinste breit. "Hast Du etwa geglaubt, ich ließe euch allein reiten? Nein, natürlich begleite ich euch nach Eagle Plains!"  
  
"Wirst du nicht in Styles' Saloon gebraucht?", in Teaspoons kleinen Äuglein blitzte der Schalk auf. "Cody sagte mir, du seiest diese Woche so häufig dort, dass du dir eigentlich gleich dort ein Zimmer mieten könntest."  
  
Sam knurrte etwas Unverständliches und griff nach seinem Hut. "Nun, was ist, Teaspoon?", entgegnete er dann schmunzelnd. "Kann es losgehen? Oder bist du vielleicht schon zu müde für den langen Ritt nach Eagle Plains, alter Mann?"  
  
"Alter Mann?! Ich bin schon durch halb Texas geritten, als du noch in der Wiege gelegen hast, Sam Cain!" Teaspoon warf sich stolz gegen die breite Brust. "Und wenn du nicht gut Acht gibst, wirst du heute nichts weiter als den Staub meines Pferdes schlucken!"  
  
Sam lachte lauthals. Manch einer in Sweetwater hielt Teaspoon Hunter für einen bärbeißigen oder gar seltsamen Menschen. Doch Sam Cain teilte diese Meinung nicht. Statt dessen genoss er die gutgemeinten Wortgefechte mit dem älteren Mann, wohl wissend, dass er sich in allen Lebenslagen felsenfest auf diesen verlassen konnte. Ganz ohne Zweifel hätte Sam Cain Teaspoon und seine Reiter auch allein nach Eagle Plains reiten lassen können, denn auch in diesem Fall hätte er schon bald alles erfahren, was er wissen musste. Doch hier auf der Station gab es für den Marshall nichts weiter zu tun, solange der Doktor noch seine Arbeit tat. Und in der Stadt... Mit Schaudern erinnerte sich Sam an den zerschlagenen Tresen in Styles' Saloon und beschloss hastig dieses Problem doch lieber seinem Deputy zu überlassen. Ganz bestimmt war es die richtige Entscheidung mit Teaspoon und seinen Jungs zu reiten. Die verletzte Frau würde nach der schweren Operation erst einmal Ruhe brauchen, wenn sie überhaupt überlebte. Mit ihr konnte Sam auch in zwei oder drei Tagen noch sprechen. Und wenn sich seine düstere Ahnung bestätige und tatsächlich jemand versucht hatte, einen Mord an der Fremden zu verüben - und auf nichts anderes deutete die Kugel in ihrem Rücken hin! - würde er ohnehin zum Tatort hinausreiten müssen, denn dann fiel dieses Verbrechen in den Zuständigkeitsbereich des US- Marshalls von Sweetwater und damit an ihn.  
  
Entschlossen folgte Sam Cain Teaspoon über die Verandatreppe nach draußen.  
  
(  
  
"Was glaubst Du, Emma? Wird sie es überstehen?"  
  
"Der Doktor sagt, dass sie es schaffen könnte." Emma wusch ihre blutverschmierten Hände über der Waschschüssel. "Die Kugel hat ihre Lunge nur gestreift und ist in einem Muskel steckengeblieben. Auch die gebrochenen Rippen werden sie nicht umbringen, ebenso wenig die Wunde an ihrem Kopf. Was mir Sorge bereitet, ist das viele Blut das sie verloren hat."  
  
Emma trocknete ihre Hände ab und wandte sich zu Lou um, die im Türrahmen lehnte. "Du warst mir eine große Hilfe dort oben."  
  
Hastig verschränkte Lou ihre Arme und starrte zu Boden. Emmas Lob war ihr unangenehm. "Ich habe nur getan, was jeder von uns getan hätte." murmelte sie verlegen.  
  
"Ja, das weiß ich." Emma lächelte. "Und du hast es gut gemacht." "Brauchst du meine Hilfe noch?" Mit einem Mal hatte es Lou sehr eilig, aus der kleinen Küche zu entkommen.  
  
"Den Rest werde ich schon allein schaffen. Es gibt ja ohnehin nicht mehr zu tun, als zu warten, ob unsere Patientin die Nacht übersteht. Vielleicht solltest Du gehen und nach Kid sehen, Lou. Er sah sehr erschöpft aus, als er zurückgekommen ist."  
  
Lou stülpte den Hut auf ihren Kopf und eilte zur Tür. Doch noch bevor sie die Terrasse erreicht hatte, hörte sie Emmas Stimme hinter sich rufen: "Und sag Kid, dass es bald Abendessen geben wird!"  
  
"Ja, das mache ich." Lou sprang die Stufen herunter und eilte auf das Schlafhaus zu.  
  
Emma sah ihr durch das kleine Fenster nach. Sie beobachtete, wie Lou durch die kleine Tür in die Hütte schlüpfte und wandte sich lächelnd ab. Sie selbst war also nicht die einzige, die ein kleines Geheimnis umgab... Nachdenklich nahm Emma die Waschschüssel auf und trug sie zur Tür. Das hellrote, mit Blut verdünnte Wasser schwappte von einem Rand zum andern, während sie die Verandatreppen hinunter ging. Die trübe Flüssigkeit erinnerte sie schmerzhaft an die vergangenen Stunden und an das viele Blut, dass während der Operation aus einem reglosen Körper geflossen war. Emma tat das fremde Mädchen leid und sie fragte sich, ob Teaspoon und seine Männer draußen bei Eagle Plains wohl eine Spur der Menschen finden würden, die diese arme Frau so übel zugerichtet hatten. Auch Sam Cain war dort draußen... Beim Gedanken an ihn glitt ein sanftes Lächeln über Emmas Züge. Doch schon während sie die Waschschüssel ausleerte, rief sie sich selbst streng zur Ordnung. Emma Shannon, du benimmst dich schon wieder einmal wie ein verliebter Backfisch! Aber du bist eine erwachsene Frau - und eine verheiratete noch dazu (obwohl du Evan am liebsten die Pest an den Hals wünschen würdest!) - also benimm dich gefälligst auch so!  
  
Energisch warf sie den Kopf in den Nacken und marschierte, die leere Waschschüssel auf der Hüfte balancierend, auf das Haus zu.  
  
(  
  
"Ein indianischer Sattel."  
  
Buck nickte stumm, während er auf den Pferdekadaver zu seinen Füssen starrte.  
  
"Was ist in den Taschen, Jimmy?", wandte sich Sam Cain an seinen zweiten Reiter, der an Boden kniete und den Sattel der toten Stute untersuchte.  
  
"Ein indianisch gezäumtes Pferd mit Satteltaschen...", murmelte der junge Reiter gedankenverloren, während die Riemen der beutelartigen Ledertaschen öffnete und sein rechte Hand hineingleiten ließ.  
  
Teaspoon, der Marshall und die beiden jungen Männer hatten nach mehr als dreistündigem Ritt die Ebene von Eagle Plains erreicht und dank Kids hervorragender Beschreibung hatten sie die Stelle, an der er die verletzte Frau gefunden hatte, schon bald gefunden. Doch auch ohne Kids Beschreibung wäre der Platz nicht zu verfehlen gewesen, denn der Kadaver des getöteten Pferdes lag noch immer so da, wie Kid ihn verlassen hatte. Lediglich eine Coyotenfamilie hatte begonnen sich daran gütig zu tun, war jedoch mit eingezogenen Schwänzen im hohen Gras verschwunden, als sich die drei Reiter genähert hatten. Es roch nach Blut und totem Fleisch, das zu lange in der prallen Sonne gelegen hatte. Jimmy rümpfte angewidert die Nase.  
  
"Hier haben wir zuerst einmal ein Paar Mokassins", sagte er und zog das perlenbestickte Paar Schuhe aus den Satteltaschen hervor. "Und einen Beutel mit... Pemmikan, wie es aussieht. Ein Buch!" Erstaunt nahm Sam Cain das zerlesene Druckstück entgegen und hielt es in die Höhe. "'Jane Eyre' geschrieben von Currer Bell[1]. Na sieh mal einer an! Wer reitet denn mit einem so dicken Buch in der Tasche durch die Gegend? Was hast Du da noch, Jimmy?" Ungeduldig schaute Teaspoon dem jungen Reiter über die Schulter. "Was ist das?"  
  
"Ein Brief. Nein, eine Zeichnung. Sie ist aus dem Buch gefallen. Seht mal!"  
  
Neugierig beugten sich Buck und Teaspoon über das vergilbte Stück Papier und betrachteten eine junge Frau, gekleidet in ein helles, bis zum Hals geschlossenes Kleid, die in der Hand einen geblümten Schirm hielt und strahlend lächelte. Ihr helles Haar hatte sie zu einem großen Knoten aufgesteckt, auf dem ein kleiner, mit Bändern geschmückter Hut thronte.  
  
"Susanah Elisabeth Stewart." entzifferte Teaspoon die geschwungene Schrift auf dem unteren Ende der Zeichnung. "San Antonio, Texas, im Oktober 1839."  
  
"Ein hübsches Mädchen.", nickte Jimmy.  
  
"Und eine ziemlich alte Zeichnung. Was kann unsere unbekannte Frau damit nur gewollt haben?" Sam schob das Papier zurück zwischen die Buchseiten. "Hast Du sonst noch etwas gefunden, Jimmy?"  
  
"Nicht besonderes. Verbandsmaterial. Einen Feuerstein. Einen ledernen Mantel. Nichts, was von besonderem Wert wäre. Im Sattel steckt außerdem noch ein Gewehr mit Munition, gut gepflegt, aber schon lange nicht mehr das neuste Modell. Dann sind da noch ein Wasserschlauch und eine Decke."  
  
"Kannst mit irgend etwas davon etwas anfangen, Buck?"  
  
Der junge Reiter beugte sich vor und betastete prüfend den Mantel. Doch dann schüttelte er den Kopf. Sein aufmerksamer Blick glitt zu den Mokkasins und er stockte. "Cheyenne", murmelte er überrascht.  
  
Teaspoon zog die Augenbrauen hoch. "Bist du dir sicher, Buck?"  
  
"Ja, ich erkenne es an der Anordnung der Perlenstickerei. Dieses Symbol hier benutzen allein die Cheyenne."  
  
"Aber dieser Stamm lebt mehrere Tagesreisen von hier entfernt."  
  
Buck schwieg.  
  
"Was ist mit dem Sattel. Sagt der die etwas?"  
  
Der junge Reiter schüttelte wortlos seinen Kopf.  
  
"Dann gibt es hier für uns nur noch eines zu tun. Wir müssen herausfinden, wer auf die Frau geschossen hat!" Stirnrunzelnd blickte Sam Cain zum Himmel hinauf. "Und wir sollten uns beeilen, denn bald wird es zu dunkel sein, um im Gras noch etwas zu erkennen."  
  
Das ließ sich Buck nicht ein zweites Mal sagen. Augenblicklich ging er neben dem Pferdekadaver in die Knie. Seine dunklen Augen glitten prüfend über den Boden, doch er kann zu keinem anderen Schluss als zuvor.  
  
"Hier gibt es nur die Fußspuren eines einzigen Mannes", erklärte er.  
  
"Kid."  
  
Buck nickte.  
  
"Dann müssen wir die Gegend absuchen, bis wir eine Spur von dem Schützen finden." Sam Cain war kein Mann von langen Vorreden. "Und wir werden auf der Stelle damit anfangen, denn in weniger als zwei Stunden wird es dunkel werden!"  
  
Teaspoon und die beiden jungen Männer nickten entschlossen.  
  
"Wahrscheinlich hat er dort oben auf dem Hang auf sie gewartet", mutmaßte Jimmy und schob seinen Hut in den Nacken, um sich den Schweiß von der Stirn zu wischen. " Von dort aus kann ein Mann auf einem Pferd beinahe die gesamte Ebene einsehen."  
  
Der Marshall nickte.  
  
"Das denke ich auch. Teaspoon und Jimmy, ihr sucht auf der westlichen Hügelkuppe. Buck und ich nehmen uns den östlichen Hang vor. In zwei Stunden treffen wir uns wieder hier."  
  
Die Männer nickten und schwangen sich ohne ein weiteres Wort in die Sättel. Am Fuße des Hügelkamms trennten sich ihre Wege. Teaspoon und Jimmy trieben ihre Pferde den westlichen Hang hinauf, während Sam und Buck in östlicher Richtung davon ritten.  
  
(  
  
"Wann glaubst du, kommen Teaspoon und die anderen zurück?"  
  
Kid schob sich hungrig das dritte von Emmas köstlichen frischen Brötchen in den Mund, während er Lou ansah. Er gefiel ihm sehr mit ihr allein zu sein. Und an diesem Abend bot sich eine der seltenen Gelegenheiten dazu. Aber zuerst musste er etwas essen! Er hatte den ganzen Nachmittag über geschlafen, so erschöpft war er nach dem anstrengenden Ritt gewesen und nun knurrte sein Magen so laut, dass man es weithin hören konnte.  
  
"Keine Ahnung." Gierig schluckte Kid den köstlichen Backteig hinunter und griff nach dem Wasserkrug. "Es ist schon sehr spät. Sie werden wohl bei Eagle Plains übernachten."  
  
"Ja, das werden sie." Lou reichte Kid die Schüssel mit den gebackenen Bohnen und stützte dann ihr Kinn auf ihre Hände. "Der Weg von Eagle Plains hierher ist trügerisch, denn der Boden ist locker und uneben. Leicht könnten die Pferde im Dunkeln stürzen."  
  
Kid nickte, während er sich eine dritte Portion Bohnen auf den geleerten Teller schöpfte. "Sie werden schon heil und gesund zurückkommen."  
  
"Aber was, wenn sie den Mann finden, der auf die Frau geschossen hat?"  
  
"Was soll dann sein? Sie sind zu viert und werden leicht mit diesem Kerl fertig werden." Doch Kid sah ein, dass er Lou noch nicht überzeugt hatte. "Ich war ganz allein dort draußen und er hat mir nichts getan. Ich glaube nicht, dass wir uns um unsere Freunde sorgen machen müssen." Lou war bei Kids Worten bleich geworden.  
  
"Er hätte dich auch aus dem Hinterhalt erschießen können!", stieß sie hervor.  
  
Kid hob den Kopf. Schnell langte er über den Tisch hinweg und fasste Lous schmale Hand. "Das hat er aber nicht."  
  
Lou schluckte. Aber sie ließ zu, dass Kid ihre Hand hielt und entzog sich ihm nicht, wie sie es sonst oftmals tat. Für einen Moment vergaß Kid sogar die dampfenden Bohnen auf seinem Teller, während er Lous zierliche Finger in seiner Hand fühlte und den weichen Glanz in ihren braunen Augen bemerkte.  
  
"He, da seit ihr ja!"  
  
Die Tür schwang auf und schlug krachend gegen die Wand. Der Wasserkrug auf dem kleinen Regal daneben klirrte laut, während sich Codys blonder Haarschopf durch den Türrahmen schob. Erschrocken fuhr Kid hoch. Lou entzog ihm hastig ihre Hand und senkte den Kopf. Doch Cody hatte ihre Bewegung gesehen und grinste breit. Nur ein warnender Blick von Kid sorgte dafür, dass er seine Meinung darüber zurückhielt.  
  
"Lou, du sollst auf der Stelle zu Emma kommen", sagte er statt dessen und beäugte hungrig die verbliebenen Brötchen auf dem halbleeren Teller. "Sofort!"  
  
Lou sprang von ihrem Platz am Tisch auf und griff nach ihrem Hut. "Ist etwas passiert?"  
  
"Dem Mädchen, das Kid heute gefunden hat, geht es schlecht. Sie hat Fieber bekommen." Cody warf seinen Hut auf den Tisch und schwang seine langen Beine über den freigewordenen Stuhl. "Emma braucht deine Hilfe."  
  
Ohne noch ein Wort zu verlieren verschwand Lou durch die offenstehende Tür in die Dunkelheit. Nicht einmal einen Blick hatte sie zum Abschied für Kid übrig. Ärgerlich runzelte er die Stirn.  
  
"Willst du deine Bohnen nicht mehr, Kid?" Gierig schielte Cody auf den dampfenden Teller. "Du siehst nicht gerade aus, als hättest du noch großen Appetit." Kid warf dem anderen Reiter einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu.  
  
"Wie kannst Du nur ans Essen denken, wenn es der Frau so schlecht geht, dass Emma sogar Lou rufen lässt!"  
  
"Warum denn nicht? Außerdem muss das alles doch gar nicht viel bedeuten. Ein bisschen Fieber, na und? Der Doc hat eine Kugel aus dieser Frau herausgeholt, da ist ein wenig erhöhte Temperatur doch nichts ungewöhnliches, Kid. Sie wird schon wieder werden. Was ist, kann ich die Bohnen haben?"  
  
Kid verspürte mit einem Mal tatsächlich keinen Appetit mehr. Er brummte etwa Unverständliches und schob seinen Teller zur Seite. Er nahm seinen Hut, stülpte ihn auf seinen Kopf und marschierte zur Tür, während Cody sich hungrig über die Bohnen hermachte.  
  
Auf der Veranda blieb Kid für einen Augenblick stehen. Er sah sich um. In der einiger Entfernung konnte er die Umrisse des Haupthauses erkennen, doch von Lou war nichts mehr zu sehen. Oben im ersten Stock war ein kleines Fenster hell erleuchtet. Von seinem Platz auf der Veranda aus konnte Kid zwei dunkle Schatten sehen, die geschäftig hin und her eilten. Er seufzte. Dies würde also wieder ein ganz gewöhnlicher Abend werden, der doch so hoffnungsvoll begonnen hatte...  
  
Unglücklich zog er die Schultern hoch und machte sich auf den Weg zum Stall. Er verspürte mit einem Mal das dringende Bedürfnis nach einer guten Zuhörerin und er wusste, dass er diese in seiner Stute Katie finden würde.  
  
((  
  
----------------------- [1] Currer Bell ist das Pseudonym der englischen Schriftstellerin Charlotte Brontë (1816 - 1855), unter welchem sie ihr Werk "Jane Eyre" im Oktober 1847 zum ersten Mal veröffentlichte. 


	3. Die schweigsame Fremde

2. Kapitel - Die schweigsame Fremde  
  
Jimmy zog ärgerlich an den Zügeln und brachte sein Pferd zum Stehen.  
  
"Die holen wir nie und nimmer ein! Ihr Vorsprung ist einfach zu groß!"  
  
"Das Unwetter in der vergangen Nacht hat uns aufgehalten", Teaspoon strich unzufrieden über sein stoppeliges Kinn. "Der wenige Regen, den der Gewittersturm mit sich gebracht hat, hat gerade ausgereicht, um die Hufspuren auf dem ohnehin unebenen und steinigen Boden zu verwischen. Verdammt, seit Wochen wünschen wir uns einen anständigen Regenguss und gerade nun, da wir ihn am allerwenigsten gebrauchen können, bekommen wir ihn!"  
  
"Teaspoon, Jimmy hat Recht." Sam Cain lenkte sein Tier neben Teaspoons weiße Stute. "Sie sind uns entkommen, daran ändern wir nun auch nichts mehr."  
  
"Ich hätte zu gern gewusst, wer diese Männer sind und warum sie aus dem Hinterhalt auf die Frau geschossen haben!"  
  
"Nur einer von ihnen hat auf sie geschossen, Teaspoon. Erinnere dich an die Spuren, die Buck gestern Abend auf dem Hügelkamm gefunden hat."  
  
Teaspoon nickte grimmig. "Ja, und dieser feige Hundesohn ist zurückgeritten in das Lager, in dem seine vier Kumpane getroffen hat. Oh, ich wollte, ich könnte ihn und seine ganze Bande zwischen meine Fäuste bekommen!"  
  
Buck blinzelte überrascht. Schon lange nicht mehr hatte er den gelassenen Teaspoon so erregt gesehen.  
  
"Vielleicht hatten diese Männer einen guten Grund, um die Frau zu verfolgen?", wandte Jimmy ein.  
  
"Und ihr in den Rücken zu schießen?" Der Marshall schüttelte ernst den Kopf. "Das glaube ich kaum. Wir wissen so gut wie nichts von der Fremden, die Kid auf der Ebene gefunden hat. Ich hoffe, dass ich mit ihr sprechen kann, sobald wir die Station erreicht haben. Ohne ihre Mithilfe wird es nämlich sonst sehr schwierig werden, diesen hinterhältigen Angriff aufzuklären."  
  
"Wir wissen schon einiges über sie. Denken sie doch mal an die Sachen, die wie bei dem toten Pferd gefunden haben, Marshall", Jimmy wies nachdrücklich auf die beiden Satteltaschen, die über dem Hals von Cains Pferd hingen. "Wir haben zum Beispiel die Mokkasins, von denen Buck behauptet, dass sie in dieser Art nur von den Cheyenne angefertigt werden."  
  
"Das Mädchen ist aber keine Cheyenne, Jimmy", Teaspoon rümpfte ärgerlich die Nase. "Du hast ihre hellen Haare selbst gesehen. Außerdem ist ihre Haut, wenn auch sonnenverbrannt, viel zu hell für die einer Indianerin!"  
  
"Dann haben wir noch diese Zeichnung aus St. Louis. Da steht doch ein Name drauf. Vielleicht könnten sie darüber etwas in Erfahrung bringen, Marshall?"  
  
"Das Bild wurde 1839 gemalt, das ist beinahe zweiundzwanzig Jahre her, Jimmy. Selbst wenn der Name darauf echt ist, wird es schwierig, wenn nicht sogar unmöglich, sein, mehr über die Frau darauf herauszufinden. Wahrscheinlich ist der Maler dieses Bildes längst tot oder aus St. Louis fortgezogen."  
  
"Aber sie könnten dieser Spur nachgehen!"  
  
"Das werde ich auch, wenn diese Frau mir heute Abend nicht Rede und Antwort stehen kann."  
  
"Was ist mit dir, Junge?" Teaspoon hatte bemerkt, dass Buck schon seit einigen Augenblicken die Stirn in Falten zog. "Was geht dir durch den Kopf?"  
  
"Ich weiß nicht", der junge indianische Reiter zuckte mit den Achseln. "Das alles passt einfach nicht zusammen."  
  
"Du meinst das Buch und die Mokkasins? Ja, du könntest recht haben, denn welche Indianerin würde schon ein Buch mit sich herumtragen?"  
  
Buck warf Jimmy einen finsteren Blick zu, den dieser jedoch mit einem Schulterzucken abtat.  
  
"Augenblick mal, Jungs!" Teaspoon schien kein Interesse daran zu haben, dass seine beiden jungen Reiter inmitten der grasbewachsenen Hügel in einen heftigen Streit geritten. "Niemand hat behauptet, dass das Mädchen Indianerin sein könnte! Die Mokkasins könnten ein Geschenk sein."  
  
Doch weder Buck noch Jimmy blickten wahrlich überzeugt drein.  
  
"Das Beste erscheint mir zu sein, diese Frau persönlich nach ihrer Herkunft fragen. Die hinterhältigen Coyoten, die auf sie geschossen haben, holen wir ohnehin nicht mehr ein. Jungs, wir reiten mit dem Marshall nach Sweetwater zurück!"  
  
Jimmy brummte etwas Unverständliches, dem jedoch weder Teaspoon noch der Marshall Beachtung schenkten. Lediglich Buck machte sich die Mühe genau hinzuhören. Doch was er von Hickocks Murren verstanden hatte, waren jedoch nicht mehr als die Worte "Rothäute" und "Gesindel" gewesen.  
  
Buck presste die Lippen aufeinander und wendete sein Pferd. Er folgte Teaspoon und dem Marshall ohne sich noch einmal nach Jimmy umzublicken.  
  
(  
  
"Das Fieber steigt immer weiter!" Besorgt hob Lou ihren Kopf und sah von ihrer Patientin auf, als Emma das kleine, gemütliche Schlafzimmer betrat. "Ihre Stirn scheint förmlich in Flammen zu stehen."  
  
Emma Shannon stellte eine Schalle mit frischem kalten Wasser auf den kleinen Tisch neben dem Bett. Aufmerksam betrachtete sie die Verletzte. Ihr Gesicht war noch immer kreidebleich, doch seit dem frühen Morgen bedeckte ein dünner, glänzender Schweißfilm ihr Gesicht. Das Fieber stieg unaufhörlich und es gab kaum etwas, das Lou oder Emma dagegen tun konnten. Die beiden Frauen hatten einander abgelöst, und während die eine geschlafen hatte, hatte die andere am Lager der Verletzten Wache gehalten und ihren vom Fieber glühenden Körper mit wassergetränkten Tüchern gekühlt. Doch nun, da der Mittag schon längst hereingebrochen war, waren die beiden Frauen erschöpft und müde.  
  
"Was können wir noch tun, um ihr zu helfen?"  
  
Emma lächelte. Lous Beharrlichkeit, wenn es um das Wohl anderer Menschen ging, war einer der Gründe, warum sie den jungen Reiter für die Pflege der Verletzten auserkoren hatte. Aber eben doch nur einer... "Wir müssen einfach abwarten, Lou", entgegnete sie schweren Herzens. "Wir können nicht mehr tun als das hier. Es muss einfach genug sein!"  
  
Lou seufzte. "Ich wünschte, ich könnte ihr mehr helfen!"  
  
"Das wünsche ich mir ebenso sehr wie du."  
  
"Ich könnte noch einmal nach Sweetwater reiten und Doktor Mathers herholen", schlug Lou vor.  
  
"Nein. Auch Doktor Mathers kann gegen Wundfieber, wenn es erst einmal eingetreten ist, nur wenig unternehmen."  
  
Lou schluckte und Emma konnte ihr ansehen, dass sie anderer Ansicht war. Doch sie fühlte sich in diesem Augenblick nicht stark genug, um zu streiten. Darum schüttelte sie den Kopf und sah Lou ernst an.  
  
"Unsere wichtigste Aufgabe, neben dem Niederhalten des Fiebers, ist es dafür zu sorgen, dass sie sich nicht auf ihrem Bett hin und herwirft und die Wunde in ihrem Rücken wieder aufbricht. Alles andere müssen wir dem Herrgott überlassen. So, und nun lass mich an deinen Platz, Lou. Du bist müde und solltest schlafen."  
  
Lou stand gähnend von ihrem Hocker auf und überließ Emma den Stuhl neben dem Bett. Sie streckte und reckte sich. Doch noch bevor sie die Tür des kleinen Schlafzimmers erreicht hatte, hörte sie deutlich das Hufgetrappel unten auf dem Hof. Sie stürzte zum Fenster, schon den Vorhang zur Seite und steckte den Kopf hinaus. "Es sind Teaspoon, Jimmy, Buck und der Marshall!", berichtete Lou aufgeregt, während Emma sich beim Klang des letzten Namen dazu zwingen musste ruhig zu bleiben. "Sie kommen zurück!"  
  
Ohne auf Emma Entgegnung zu warten, stürmte Lou aus dem Zimmer. Kurze Zeit später vernahm Emma ihre Schritte auf der hölzernen Treppe. Unten auf dem Hof hörte sie Sam Cains raue Stimme. Ein leichtes Lächeln zog sich über Emmas Gesicht, als sie das Tuch in die neue Wasserschüssel tauchte, es auswrang und auf die Stirn der Verletzten legte.  
  
(  
  
"Wie geht es der Frau?" Jimmy glitt aus dem Sattel, während Lou atemlos neben seinem Pferd zu Stehen kam. Aus den Augenwinkeln nahm er Kid wahr, der vom Schlafhaus aus über den Hof geeilt kam.  
  
"Es geht ihr sehr schlecht. Sie hat in der Nacht Fieber bekommen."  
  
"Kann Emma nichts dagegen tun?" Teaspoon trieb sein Pferd neben Lou und stieg aus dem Sattel.  
  
"Wir haben alles versucht! Aber wir hatten bislang keinen Erfolg. Das Fieber steigt unaufhörlich."  
  
"Wundbrand?"  
  
"Nein, ich glaube nicht", Lou schüttelte müde den Kopf. "Wir haben die Schussverletzung jede Stunde mit Essig ausgewaschen. Und die Wundränder sind auch nicht gerötet."  
  
"War die Frau schon bei Bewusstsein?" Sam Cain schlüpfte zwischen den Pferden hindurch und gesellte sich zu Lou und Teaspoon.  
  
Lou schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Dann habt ihr nichts über sie herausfinden können?"  
  
"Nein. Habt ihr denn nichts..."  
  
"Unser Ritt war völlig umsonst!" Wütend sprang Jimmy von seinem Pferd und warf Kid die Zügel zu. "Wir haben weder etwas über sie herausgefunden, noch haben wir die Schweinehunde erwischt, die sie angeschossen haben!"  
  
"Was habt ihr dann solange da draußen gemacht?" Erstaunt hob Kid den Kopf.  
  
"Was wir da draußen gemacht haben?", Jimmy warf ihm einen entrüsteten Blick zu. "Was glaubst du denn, Kid? Blumen gepflückt vielleicht?"  
  
Aufgebracht stürmte Jimmy an ihm vorbei und ließ einen ebenso erschrockenen wie ratlosen Kid zurück.  
  
"Was ist denn mit dem los?", fragte der junge Reiter erstaunt.  
  
"Präriekoller." Buck griff nach den Zügeln von Jimmys Stute. "Gib' sie mir, ich nehme sie mit in den Stall."  
  
"Warte! Ich komme mit dir!" Hastig eilte Kid hinter seinem indianischen Freund her, während ihm Teaspoons Pferd willig folgte.  
  
"Bleiben sie noch, Marshall?", fragte Lou mit einem Seitenblick auf die beiden jungen Reiter, die soeben hinter dem breiten Stalltor verschwanden.  
  
Sam nickte. "Wo ist Emma?"  
  
"Sie ist oben bei der verletzten Frau."  
  
"Dann gehe ich zu ihr und sehe mir unsere geheimnisvolle Fremde einmal an."  
  
Teaspoon nickte. "Geh nur, Sam. Ich habe noch an der Koppel zu tun. Aber du kennst ja den Weg."  
  
Der Marshall nickte und ging auf die Veranda zu.  
  
Lou trat neben Teaspoon und blickte fragend zu ihm auf. "Habt ihr da draußen wirklich gar nichts herausgefunden?"  
  
"Oh doch, das haben wir. Nur leider passt nichts von dem, was wir dort draußen erfahren haben, zusammen." Knurrend schob Teaspoon seinen verbeulten schwarzen Hut in den Nacken. "Aber auch rein gar nichts!"  
  
(  
  
Als Sam den Raum betrat, legte Emma warnend den Zeigefinger an die Lippen. Leise und sehr vorsichtig schloss er die Tür, sehr darum bemüht kein Geräusch zu machen, dass die Verletzte in dem schmalen Bett hätte aufwecken können. Während Emma ein feuchtes Tuch auf die Stirn der Frau legte, blickte Sam ihr neugierig über die Schulter und betrachtete die Fremde, die in seinem Territorium angegriffen und schwer verletzt worden war.  
  
Sie war noch jung - viel jünger als er aufgrund der knappen Beschreibungen Teaspoons und Jimmys angenommen hatte - vielleicht siebzehn, höchstens aber achtzehn Jahre alt. Langes, helles Haar lag in geraden Strähnen auf dem weißen Kissen und umwölkte ein schmales Gesicht, das beinahe ebenso weiß war, wie die Laken des Bettes. Eine hohe Stirn und eine schmale, gerade Nase verliehen ihrem ebenmäßigen Gesicht ein aristokratisches Aussehen, dass ihre hohen Wangenknochen und das kräftige, energisch nach vorn gestreckte Kinn beinahe zurücktreten ließen. Das Mädchen hielt die Augen geschlossen, doch auf den ersten Blick konnte Sam erkennen, dass Teaspoon und seinen beiden Jungs Recht gehabt hatten: diese Frau war ganz bestimmt keine Indianerin! Ein wenig ähnelte sie vielleicht der Frau auf der Zeichnung, die sie ihn ihrer Satteltasche gefunden hatten...  
  
"Sam." Emma beugte sich zu ihm herüber und riss ihn mit ihren Worten aus seinen Überlegungen. "Habt ihr etwas herausgefunden?"  
  
Der Marshall schüttelte den Kopf. "Wird sie wieder gesund?"  
  
"Das weiß ich nicht, Sam."  
  
Besorgt betrachtete Sam Cain das verletzte Mädchen, auf dessen Stirn sich trotz des kühlenden Tuchs kleine, glänzende Schweißperlen bildeten. Quer über ihre Schläfe zog sich eine beinahe fingerbreite blutige Schramme.  
  
"Ich tue für sie, was ich kann." Emma hatte seinen Blick bemerkt.  
  
"Das weiß ich."  
  
Sam langte über das Bett hinweg und zog Emma zu sich heran. Als sie neben ihm stand, legte er seine Hand auf ihre Wange. Erschöpft ließ sie es geschehen.  
  
"Du bist müde, Emma, du solltest schlafen! Warum rufst du nicht einen der Jungs hier herauf?"  
  
Sie presste die Lippen zusammen und wich ihm aus. "Die Jungen sind beim Pony Express angestellt und keine Krankenschwestern!"  
  
"Aber du hast dir doch auch von Lou helfen lassen."  
  
"Sam Cain, kümmere dich nur um die Dinge, die dich auch etwas angehen. Finde den Mann, der das hier getan hat", ihr Blick glitt zu dem verletzten Mädchen, "und überlass die Pflege dieser Frau getrost mir!"  
  
Trotz der barschen Worte wusste Sam sicher, dass Emma seine Besorgnis zu schätzen wusste und ihm nicht wirklich böse war. Darum war er auch nicht überrascht, als er ihre Hand in seinem zerzausten Haar spürte. Zufrieden schloss er die Augen.  
  
"Es war ein harter Ritt, Sam, nicht wahr?"  
  
Er antwortete, ohne seine Augen zu öffnen. "Und es war eine harte Nacht."  
  
"Ja, das war sie."  
  
Sam könnte das Lächeln in Emmas Gesicht deutlich in ihrer Stimme wiederklingen hören. Er griff nach ihrer Hand und strich mit dem Daumen sanft über die weiche Haut.  
  
"Wie wäre es dann mit einem Kaffee, Mrs. Shannon?", fragte er.  
  
"Ich habe hier zu tun, Marshall Cain."  
  
Doch er hörte den zufriedenen Unterton in ihrer Stimme und entschied sich sein Glück ein zweites Mal zu versuchen. "Ich könnte bei ihr bleiben, während du uns einen Kaffee kochst."  
  
Emma warf im einen zweifelnden Blick zu.  
  
"He", Sam warf den Kopf zurück und lachte leise, "immerhin arbeite ich nicht für den Pony Express!"  
  
"Du arbeitest für die Bürger von Sweetwater. Und die vermissen ihren Marshall bestimmt schon sehnsüchtig."  
  
"Aber du kannst mich doch unmöglich ohne einen Becher deines hervorragenden Kaffees in die Stadt zurückschicken!", Sam warf in gespielter Verzweiflung die Hände in die Höhe. "Das habe ich nicht verdient! Und du weißt doch, welch scheußliche Brühe mein Deputy zubereitet."  
  
Emma lachte leise. Doch als Sam seinen Arm um ihre Hüfte schlingen und sie noch einmal zu sich heranziehen wollte, wich sie zurück. "Also gut, Sam Cain! Du sollst deinen Kaffee bekommen. Und danach reitest du auf dem schnellsten Wege nach Sweetwater zurück!"  
  
Er nickte grinsend und dachte zufrieden daran, dass er schon bald zur Station zurückkehren würde, spätestens dann, wenn das verletzte Mädchen aus ihrer Bewusstlosigkeit erwachte. Sam sah Emma nach, die durch die Zimmertür auf den dunklen Flur hinausglitt. Teaspoon hatte ihm versprochen einen seiner Reiter nach Sweetwater zu schicken, sobald das Mädchen aufwachte.  
  
Als Emma mit zwei dampfenden Bechern Kaffee zurückkehrte, war Sam auf dem Stuhl neben dem Bett eingeschlafen. Lächelnd stellt sie die beiden Tassen auf die Kommode und betrachtete den Marshall von Sweetwater, der mit einem seligen Lächeln im Gesicht und leicht geöffnetem Mund in ihrem Schlafzimmer eingenickt war.  
  
(  
  
"Sie spricht?" Cody zog erstaunt die Augenbrauen hoch. "Und was soll das heißen, ihr könnt sie nicht verstehen?"  
  
"Es heißt genau, was ich gesagt habe. Sie spricht im Fieber, aber Emma und ich verstehen kein Wort von dem, was sie sagt."  
  
Müde ließ sich Lou auf die Bank fallen und stütze ihren Kopf in die Hände.  
  
"Vielleicht redet sie einfach nur etwas undeutlich", Cody ließ nicht locker. "Vielleicht solltet ihr einfach genauer hinhören, Lou."  
  
"Lass sie in Ruhe, Cody! Du siehst doch wie erschöpft sie ist." Kid warf dem blonden Postreiter einen vernichtenden Blick zu, während er Lou den Korb mit dem frischen, duftenden Brot zuschob, das zu backen Emma wie durch ein Wunder an diesem Morgen auch noch gelungen war. Kid war nicht der einzige, der sich fragte, wie sie es schaffte, neben der aufreibenden Pflege für ihre schwerkranke Patientin auch noch ihre gewohnten Aufgaben zu erledigen. Allerdings, wenn er Lou so ansah, kam ihm eine Idee, wie Emma die doppelte Belastung aushielt.  
  
"Hast du wirklich keine Idee, was sie gesagt haben könnte?", fragte Jimmy und sah mit zusammengekniffenen Augen zu, wie Lou in eine Scheibe Brot biss.  
  
"Nein."  
  
Als Ike sich über den Tisch beugte, hob Lou den Kopf.  
  
"Du meinst, dass sie eine fremde Sprache spricht?", übersetzte Lou seine Handzeichen stirnrunzelnd. "Daran hat Emma auch schon gedacht. Aber wenn es so ist, dann spricht sie wenigstens kein Spanisch oder Französisch, sagt Teaspoon."  
  
"Vielleicht ist es ein Indianerdialekt?"  
  
"Wie oft soll ich es dir noch sagen, Cody?" Kid musterte den anderen Reiter mit wachsender Ungeduld. "Das Mädchen ist keine Indianerin! Warum sollte sie also einen Indianerdialekt sprechen?"  
  
"Vielleicht ist sie bei ihnen aufgewachsen." Cody ließ sich von Kids übler Laune nicht verwirren. "Vielleicht lebt sie bei ihnen?"  
  
"Keine weiße Frau lebt freiwillig bei den Rothäuten", wandte Jimmy ein.  
  
"Vielleicht ist sie eine Gefangene? Es wäre doch nicht das erste Mal, dass die Indianer weiße Frauen gefangen und später in ihren Stamm aufnehmen."  
  
Doch Jimmy schüttelte den Kopf. "Eine Gefangene? Wohl kaum würden die Roten sie dann allein herumreiten lassen."  
  
"Außerdem hat die Armee in den vergangenen Jahren alle weißen Gefangenen in dieser Gegend freizukaufen versucht." Kid schob Lou den Wasserkrug zu und stützte die Ellenbogen auf den Tisch. "Die Indianer müssten sie vor den Soldaten versteckt haben, so dass diese sie nicht gefunden haben."  
  
Ike schlug mit der flachen Hand auf den Tisch, um sich Aufmerksamkeit zu verschaffen.  
  
"Ja, wenn Buck hier wäre, könnte er uns vielleicht helfen zu verstehen, was sie sagt", Lou warf dem glatzköpfigen Reiter einen freundlichen Blick zu. "Aber Teaspoon hat Buck nach Rock Creek geschickt. Vor morgen früh wird er nicht zurücksein."  
  
"Sie ist keine Indianerin, wie oft soll ich das noch sagen!" Jimmy schob ärgerlich seinen Stuhl zurück und sprang von seinem Platz auf. "Und sie spricht sicher auch keinen indianischen Dialekt! Ich wüsste nicht, wie Buck uns also weiterhelfen sollte!"  
  
Er griff nach seinem Hut, der neben der Tür an einem Haken hing, und trat auf die Veranda hinaus.  
  
"Was ist nur mit ihm los?", Lou warf den drei anderen Reitern fragende Blicke zu.  
  
Cody zuckte mit den Achseln und wandte sich wieder der Pflege seines Revolvers zu. Kid kratzte sich am Kinn. "Er ist noch immer wütend darüber, dass uns die Männer, die auf das Mädchen geschossen haben, entkommen sind. Das frisst an ihm."  
  
"Da war also mal einer schneller als der gute alte Hickock!"  
  
Cody verstummte, als er die anklagenden Blicke seiner Freunde bemerkt und beugte sich erneut über seinen Revolver. Mit einem metallenen Klirren ließ er die Patronenkammern der Waffe rotieren.  
  
Lou schob ihren Teller zurück. "Ich muss zurück zum Haus. Emma wartete darauf, dass ich sie ablöse."  
  
"Warte...."  
  
Kid war von seinem Platz aufgesprungen und wollte Lou nach draußen folgen, als Ike ihm den Weg verstellte. Die Hand des kahlköpfigen Reiters legte sich auf Lous Schulter und brachte sie dazu, sich zu ihm umzuwenden. Ike gestikulierte so geschwind, dass Kid seinen Handzeichen nicht folgen konnte.  
  
"Ja, Ike, das ist eine gute Idee", Lou nickte lächelnd. "Wenn Buck aus Rock Creek zurück ist, soll er zum Haus kommen. Vielleicht hat Jimmy unrecht und er kann uns wirklich weiterhelfen."  
  
Ike nickte eifrig und schlug sich mit der flachen Hand auf die Brust.  
  
"Ja, sag du es ihm, wenn er wieder da ist." Lou nickte und trat zur Tür hinaus. Kid stutzte, als er Codys breites Grinsen bemerkte. Er knurrte ungehalten, unterließ es aber doch, Lou in die warme Morgensonne hinaus zu folgen. Sie schätzte es gar nicht, wenn die anderen zu viel von der besonderen Beziehung mitbekamen, die zwischen ihnen beiden herrschte, das wusste Kid nur zu gut. Verstimmt ließ er sich auf der Bank nieder und griff nach der letzten Scheibe Brot, die Lou im Korb zurückgelassen hatte.  
  
(  
  
"Was gibt es, Jungs?" Sam Cain hob den Kopf und blickte den beiden Reitern entgegen, die ihre Köpfe durch die Glastür seines Büros steckten.  
  
"Emma schickt uns."  
  
Lou schob sich vor Cody durch die Eingangstür ins das kleine Büro des US-Marshalls von Sweetwater. Im Gegensatz zu seinem blonden Begleiter machte er sich wenigstens die Mühe seinen Hut abzunehmen, bemerkte Sam zerstreut.  
  
"Emma?" Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde kreisten seine Gedanken um den vergangenen Abend in ihrem Schlafzimmer, den er dummerweise damit vergeudet hatte, einzuschlafen. Doch dann zwang er seinen Verstand dazu in die Realität zurückzukehren. "Hat sich auf der Station etwas verändert?"  
  
"Ist alles beim alten geblieben, Marshall. Keine Neuigkeiten. Die Frau ist immer noch ohne Bewusstsein."  
  
Cody schob seinen Hut in den Nacken und beäugte neugierig den Gewehrschrank. Es war schon lange kein Geheimnis mehr, dass es ihm die Winchester darin angetan hatte. Lou stieß seinen Freund in die Rippen, als wollte er sagen 'He, wir sind nicht wegen der Gewehre hier!'.  
  
"Haben sie schon was über die verletzte Frau herausgefunden, Marshall?", fragte er dann. Sam schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Ich habe heute morgen nach San Antonio telegraphiert, aber noch keine Antwort erhalten."  
  
"Denken sie, dass man die Frau dort unten in Texas kennt?"  
  
"Das halte ich für nicht besonders wahrscheinlich. Immerhin ist das Bild, das wir bei ihr gefunden haben, schon viele Jahre alt. Und es zeigt ja auch nicht unsere Verletzte, sondern eine andere Frau. Aber es ist die einzige Spur, die wir im Augenblick haben."  
  
"Vielleicht ist diese Frau auf dem Bild ja eine Verwandte von ihr?" Mühsam riss Cody sich von dem verlockenden Anblick der Winchester los. "Immerhin kennen wir doch den Namen dieser Frau. Wie heißt sie noch gleich?"  
  
Lou verdrehte die Augen. "Susanah Elisabeth Stewart."  
  
Cody zuckte mit den Achseln. "Sag ich doch!"  
  
"Hört mal, Jungs, habt ihr denn gar nichts zu tun? Emma hat euch doch sicher nicht zum Maulaffenfeil halten in die Stadt geschickt."  
  
"Nein, Marshall, wir sollen die Vorräte für die Station bei Thompkins abholen."  
  
"Dann solltet ihr das jetzt auch tun. Wenn ihr noch länger wartet, schließt Thompkins seinen Laden nämlich vor eurer Nase zu."  
  
Lou stülpte seinen Hut auf den Kopf und marschierte zur Tür. Cody folgte gemächlich, wobei er der Winchester einen letzten schmachtenden Blick zusandte.  
  
"Ach, Marshall", der blonde Reiter blieb neben dem Schriebtisch stehen. "da ist noch etwas. Das hier hat uns Emma für sie mitgegeben." Cody ließ ein in Papier eingewickeltes Päckchen auf die Tischplatte fallen.  
  
"Was ist das?" Sam beäugte das kleine Paket neugierig.  
  
"Emmas berühmter Apfelkuchen", Cody grinste. "Sie können froh sein, dass überhaupt noch etwas davon übrig ist! Wenn Teaspoon Hickock nicht nach Willow Springs geschickt hätte, wäre der Kuchen längst verschwunden und sie hätten gar nichts abgekriegt!"  
  
Cody legte die Finger an den Rand seines Hutes und salutierte. Lachend verschwand er hinter Lou auf der Straße.  
  
Sam schüttelte den Kopf. Er wurde aus diesem Burschen einfach nicht schlau. Noch nie hatte er jemanden gekannt, der das Leben so wenig ernst nahm wie William F. Cody. Der Marshall griff nach dem Päckchen, das die beiden Reiter auf seinem Schreibtisch zurückgelassen hatten und zog vorsichtig an dem knisternden Papier. Augenblicklich stieg ihm der verlockende Geruch von Emmas Apfelkuchen in die Nase und ließ ihm das Wasser im Mund zusammenlaufen. Sam seufzte. Zu gern hätte er sich in seinem Stuhl zurückgelehnt und Sweetwater Sweetwater sein lassen, um diesen Kuchen zu verspeisen. Doch stattdessen musste er zur Ranch der Wagners hinausreiten und dafür sorgen, dass die beiden Cowboys, die vor zwei Tagen den Saloon verwüstet hatten, endlich für den Schaden, den sie angerichtet hatten, gerade standen. Die Unterhaltung mit dem alten Wagner, einem sturen deutschstämmigen Einwanderer, der es mit Pferdezucht zu einem ansehnlichen Verlögen gebracht hatte, war nichts, worauf Sam sich freute. Er warf dem Kuchenpaket einen letzten sehnsüchtigen Blick zu und griff dann nach seinem Hut. Nur wenige Augenblicke nach den beiden Reiter war auch Marshall Sam Cain zwischen den Menschen auf der Main Street von Sweetwater verschwunden.  
  
(  
  
Emma erschrak, als sie bemerkte, dass sie beobachtet wurde. Sie fuhr herum und sah ein Paar Augen auf sich gerichtet, deren Farbe ebenso grau waren, wie die Wolken des Präriehimmels vor einem mächtigen Gewitter. Sie stutzte und blinzelte überrascht. Das Mädchen starrte schweigend zurück.  
  
Emma hatte das kleine Zimmer und ihre bewusstlose Patientin für kaum mehr als ein paar Minuten aus den Augen gelassen, um in der Küche neues Wasser aufzusetzen, und nun, da sie zurückkehrte, war die Fremde wach. Emma zögerte. Auch wenn sich noch immer der Schleier des abklingenden Fiebers über den dunklen grauen Augen zog, lag doch etwas in ihnen, dass Emma zur Vorsicht mahnte.  
  
"Ich bin Emma Shannon", sagte sie darum und lächelte freundlich, während sie den Wasserkrug, den sie aus der Küche mitgebracht hatte, auf der kleinen Kommode neben der Tür abstellte. "Du bist hier auf der Pony-Express-Station von Sweetwater."  
  
Das Mädchen rührte sich nicht. Schweigend starrte sie Emma an. Dabei verzog sie keine Miene. Fast schien es, als hätte sie Emmas Worte nicht einmal gehört.  
  
"Du bist schwer verletzt worden. Der Doktor hat eine Kugel aus deinem Rücken entfernt, nachdem Kid, einer unserer Reiter, dich angeschossen auf der Prärie gefunden hat."  
  
Emma tat einen Schritt auf das Bett zu. In den Augen des Mädchens flackerte es. Emma blieb stehen.  
  
"Du musst keine Angst haben", sprach sie freundlich auf die junge Frau ein, deren unverbundener Arm unter die Decke geglitten war. "Du bist hier bei uns in Sicherheit. Niemand wird dir etwas zuleide tun."  
  
Emma Blick glitt zu dem kleinen Tischen, dass neben dem Bett stand, und zu den Verbänden, die sie dort bereit gelegt hatte. Doch etwas war nicht so, wie es sein sollte. Emma stutzte. Die Schere, die sie ebenfalls dorthin gelegt hatte, fehlte! Mit einem Mal bekam die Bewegung unter der Bettdecke ein neue Bedeutung. Emma hielt den Atem an. Das Mädchen erwiderte ihren Blick mit ausdrucksloser Miene. Doch unter dem Laken schloss sich ihre Faust fest und unnachgiebig.  
  
"Es ist so, wie ich sage. Du hast hier bei uns nichts zu befürchten."  
  
Emma bemühte sich, ihrer Stimme einen festen, selbstsicheren Klang zu geben, während sie gleichzeitig fieberhaft darüber nachsann, was sie nun sollte. Das Mädchen hatte die Schere genommen und würde sie als Waffe gebrauchen, wann immer sie sich bedroht fühlte, soviel stand fest. Ein wenig konnte Emma dieses seltsame Verhalten begreifen. Die junge Frau war schließlich erst vor wenigen Minuten aus tiefster Bewusstlosigkeit aufgewacht und hatte sich allein in einem fremden Raum und an einem unbekannten Ort wiedergefunden. Welcher Mensch hätte sich unter diesen Umständen nicht geängstigt? Doch die Entschlossenheit, mit der das verletzte Mädchen, kaum dem Fieber entronnen, nach der nächstmöglichen Waffe gegriffen hatte, ließ Emma aufhorchen. Keine Frau, die sie kannte, besaß diese Kaltblütigkeit!  
  
Sollte sie nach Teaspoon rufen? Damit er heraufkam und dem Mädchen die Schere wegnahm? Nein, Emma wollte sich nicht zum Narren machen! Schließlich war es nur eine Schere und kein Revolver, den das Mädchen unter der Bettdecke verbarg! Sie würde andere Mittel und Wege finden, als um die Hilfe der Männer zu rufen.  
  
Die junge Frau ließ sie noch immer nicht aus den Augen, auch wenn ihr Blick langsam seine Stetigkeit verlor. Emma hätte einfach abwarten können, bis ihrer Patientin die Augen zufielen und sich die Schere dann zurückholen können, doch diese Art der Täuschung widerstrebte ihr zutiefst. Darum entschloss sie sich, den Stier bei den Hörnern zu packen. Niemals gewinnst du das Vertrauen dieses verängstigten Mädchens, wenn du sie gleich bei der ersten Begegnung betrügst.  
  
"Ich verstehe deine Sorge." Emma streckte ihre Hände von sich, damit die junge Frau sehen konnte, dass sie unbewaffnet war und keine Gefahr darstellte. "Doch du hast keinen Grund dazu. Ich weiß nicht, wer dich dort draußen angegriffen hat, aber ich verspreche dir, dass es keiner der Männer war, die hier auf der Station leben. Wir wollen dir helfen, hörst du?"  
  
Das Mädchen rührte sich nicht, ganz so, als hätte sie kein einziges von Emmas Worten verstanden.  
  
Emma tat erneut einen Schritt auf das Bett zu. Augenblicklich schloss sich die Faust unter der Bettdecke fester um die Waffe. Doch diesmal ließ Emma sich nicht beirren. Sie griff nach dem weiß-blauen Becher, den sie aus der Küche für sich selbst mitgebracht hatte, und fühlte ihn mit Wasser aus dem Krug. Dann ging sie langsam und mit ausgestreckten Händen auf das Bett zu. Sie sah, wie sich die Augen des Mädchens zu engen Schlitzen zusammenzogen. Doch die Hand unter der Bettdecke blieb regungslos. Weniger als zwei Schritte von ihrer misstrauischen Patientin entfernt, streckte Emma den Becher nach vorn. "Ganz bestimmt hast du Durst. Du musst etwas trinken."  
  
Ermutigt davon, dass sie keine Bewegung unter der Decke bemerkte, ließ Emma sich langsam vor dem Bett auf den Knien nieder. Sie streckte der Verletzten den Becher entgegen. Sie sah, wie sich die schmalen Nasenlöcher des Mädchens blähten.  
  
"Es ist nur Wasser. Du kannst es unbesorgt trinken." Emma lächelte freundlich. "Lass mich dir dabei helfen."  
  
Das Mädchen war zu schwach und zu erschöpft, um auch nur ihren Kopf zu heben. Als Emma ihre Wange berührte, fuhr sie zusammen, doch sie widersetzte sich nicht. Doch während Emma ihren Kopf stützte und ihr zur Trinken gab, ließ die Fremde sie nicht aus den Augen.  
  
"Du bist eine tapfere Frau." Emma kam nicht umhin Mitleid für die Fremde zu empfinden, die das Opfer eines heimtückischen Anschlags geworden war und sich anscheinend noch immer in Lebensgefahr wähnte. "Wie heißt du?"  
  
Das Mädchen trank gierig. Doch sie antwortete nicht.  
  
"Wie ist dein Name?", versuchte es Emma noch einmal.  
  
Doch auch diesmal erhielt sie keine Antwort. Zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag fragte sie sich, ob dieses Mädchen ihre Worte überhaupt hören konnte.  
  
Die Augen der Verletzten flackerten vor Müdigkeit und Erschöpfung und Emma zog den Becher langsam zurück.  
  
"Wenn du zuviel auf einmal trinkst, wird dir übel werden. Schlaf jetzt. Du musst Kräfte sammeln, damit deine Wunde heilen kann. Und hab keine Angst. Solange du unter meinem Dach wohnst, wird dir nichts Böses geschehen, dafür werde ich sorgen!" Emmas Blick glitt zu der geballten Faust, die unter der Bettdecke verborgen lag. "Ich würde mich freuen, wenn du als Zeichen deines Vertrauens die Schere auf ihren Platz zurücklegen würdest. Aber das ist deine Entscheidung allein. Schlaf nun. Und heute Abend werde ich dir etwas zu essen bringen."  
  
Entschlossen erhob sie sich und trat zurück. Sie stellte den Becher neben den Krug auf die Kommode und öffnete die Tür. Keinen Augenblick lang verließ sie der starre Blick ihrer Patientin. Als Emma sich umwandte, blickte sie in ein paar fieberglänzender Augen, die mit beunruhigender Intensität musterten. Sie schluckte und zog die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss. Draußen blieb sie atemlos stehen. Was sollte sie nun tun? Und was sollte sie denken? Ratlos lehnte Emma ihre Stirn gegen den warmen Türrahmen und schloss die Augen.  
  
Was war mit dieser Frau geschehen, die sich so sehr fürchtete, dass sie, kaum aus der Bewusstlosigkeit erwacht, nach der erstbesten Waffe gegriffen hatte, die sie finden konnte? Und warum sprach sie kein einziges Wort? Nicht ein Wimperschlag hatte angezeigt, dass sie auch nur ein Wort von dem verstanden hatte, was Emma zu ihr gesagt hatte. Verstand diese Frau ihre Sprache nicht? Oder war sie gar taub? Es gab nur einen Weg, das herauszufinden. Doch dafür würde es bis zum Abend, vielleicht sogar bis zum nächsten Morgen warten müssen. Es wäre ihr viel wohler gewesen, wenn die Schere wieder an ihrem Platz gelegen hätte. Doch Emma Shannon hatte ihre Entscheidung längst getroffen. Sie würde das Vertrauen dieses Mädchens gewinnen, mochte der Preis so hoch sein, wie er wollte! Und wenn das bedeutete, dass niemand außer ihr selbst mehr in den nächsten Tagen das kleine Zimmer betreten durfte, dann sollte es eben so sein!  
  
Entschlossen trat Emma zur Treppe und stieg hinunter, um mit Teaspoon zu sprechen.  
  
(  
  
"Es ist gefährlich, was du da zu tun gedenkst, Emma!" Teaspoon kratze besorgt sein unrasiertes Kinn.  
  
"Weißt du eine bessere Möglichkeit?"  
  
"Nein. Aber wenn du den Jungen da hinauf schickst, könnte sie sich noch mehr bedroht fühlen."  
  
"Buck wird vorsichtig sein."  
  
Teaspoon runzelte die Stirn. "Was ist, wenn du Unrecht hast? Was ist, wenn sie sich durch Buck nicht beruhigt fühlt, sondern sich noch mehr ängstigt?"  
  
Beinahe hätte Emma laut aufgelacht. Es war beinahe unmöglich, sich vorzustellen, dass jemand noch mehr Angst empfinden sollte, als die verletzte Frau, die ein Stockwerk höher mehr tot als lebendig in ihrem Bett lag!  
  
"Vielleicht hat Cody doch recht und sie aus einem Indianerlager geflohen ist?"  
  
"Wir müssen erfahren, wer sie ist und was mit ihr geschehen ist! Und wie ich die Dinge sehe, Mr. Spoon, ist Buck unsere einzige Hoffnung. Er ist der einzige Reiter auf der Station, der verschiedene indianische Dialekte spricht Und er beherrscht auch die Zeichensprache. Sollte das Mädchen taub sein, wird sie ihn vielleicht trotzdem verstehen können."  
  
"Mir gefällt das alles nicht, Emma", Teaspoon schüttelte besorgt den Kopf. "Wenn sie doch nur wenigstens die Schere zurücklegen würde..."  
  
"Warum sollte sie das tun? Sie kennt niemanden hier. Warum sollte sie uns vertrauen? Wir wissen nicht, was sie schon alles durchgestanden hat!"  
  
"Trotzdem, Emma."  
  
"Sie hat auch mir nichts getan! Wenn sie mich hätte verletzen wollen, hätte sie es mühelos tun können, als ich ihr zu Trinken gegeben habe. Sie ist nicht böse, sie hat nur Angst. Lassen sie Buck zu ihr gehen."  
  
Teaspoon seufzte. "Also gut. Aber ich werde dem Jungen noch einmal sagen, dass er vorsichtig sein und ihr nicht zu nahe kommen soll."  
  
Emma lächelte dankbar. (  
  
Buck war nicht besonders wohl zumute. Natürlich wollte er gern helfen. Auch ihm tat das verletzte Mädchen leid. Aber er scheute sich vor dem, was sie ihm erzählen mochte, wenn es ihm tatsächlich gelang, sie zum sprechen zu bringen. Er hatte genug mit seinen eigenen Probleme zu tun, und fühlte sich nicht stark genug, um auch noch die zusätzliche Bürde fremder Sorgen zu tragen - besonders dann nicht, wenn darin wohlmöglich die Indianer eines benachbarten Stammes verwickelt waren. Nicht fürchtete er mehr, als dass Cody recht behalten würde, und die Frau tatsächlich eine entflohene Gefangene der Stämme war. Buck wusste, was dann geschehen würde und davor graute ihm. Denn auch, wenn nicht die Kiowa, sondern ein anderer Stamm hinter der Sache stecken sollten, würde der Hass der Weißen von Sweetwater auch ihm selbst entgegenschlagen. Beinahe wünschte er sich, das verletzte Mädchen wäre statt dessen einfach taub!  
  
Geräuschlos öffnete Buck die Tür des Schlafzimmers. Emma hatte ihn vor der Waffe gewarnt, die das Mädchen unter seiner Bettdecke versteckte, und auch davor, dass sie entschlossen zu sein schien, diese zu benutzen, sobald sie sich bedroht fühlte. Im Gegensatz zu Emma bereiteten ihm jedoch weniger die scharfen Klingen Sorge, sondern vielmehr das, wofür die Schere in den Händen des Mädchens stand. Auch für Buck stand fest, dass dieses Mädchen Angst hatte. Aber er zweifelte daran, dass diese allein in ihrer Verwundung begründet lag. Vielleicht war ihr schon viel früher etwas angetan worden, dass ihr nun die Verhaltensweisen eines verletzten Tieres in der Falle des Jägers aufzwang... Als kleiner Junge war Buck einmal auf die Spuren eines Fuchses gestoßen, der in Schlinge eines Indianerjungen geraten war. Doch anstatt seinem Schicksal zu begegnen, hatte sich der Fuchs das eigene Bein abgebissen und war auf drei Beinen entkommen, während er die zerfetzte Pfote im blutgetränkten Schnee zurückgelassen hatte.  
  
Buck konnte nicht sagen, warum ihm gerade dieses Bild in den Kopf kam, als er die Türklinke vorsichtig herunterdrückte. Vielleicht wühlten die düsteren Befürchtungen, die er in diesem Augenblick hegte, die längst vergessenen Erinnerungen seiner Kindheit auf? Buck runzelte die Stirn. Vielleicht war jedoch auch etwas anderes der Grund dafür, denn im Gegensatz zu Teaspoon und weiten Teilen der US-Armee, wusste er doch sicher, dass wenigstens in den Lagern der Kiowa noch immer einige gefangene weiße Frauen und Kinder lebten. Und er betete zum Großen Schöpfer, dass das Mädchen in Emmas Schlafzimmer keine dieser Gefangenen war!  
  
Geräuschlos drückte Buck die Tür auf und schob seinen schlanken Körper durch die Öffnung in das Zimmer. Die Fremde schlief. Sie hielt ihm den Kopf zugewandt und hatte die Augen geschlossen. Ihr in Verbände eingewickelter Körper lag ausgestreckt zwischen den Laken und ihre Brust, die in eines von Emmas bestickten Nachthemden gehüllt war, hob und senkte sich unter ihren regelmäßigen Atemzügen. Ihr Atem ging ruhig und gleichmäßig, kein bedrohliches Rasseln, wie es oftmals mit einer Lungenverletzung einherging, war zu hören. Überrascht bemerkte Buck, dass er darüber erleichtert war. Doch dann stutzte er. Seine Augen weiteten sich. Er hatte die Fremde bisher nur einmal gesehen, ganz kurz nur, als Kid sie in den Armen gehalten hatte, und dabei war ihr Gesicht über und über mit getrockneten Blut verschmiert gewesen. Nun jedoch, nachdem Emma sie verbunden und gewaschen hatte, ähnelte sie in keiner Weise mehr dem zusammengesunkenen und vor Schmutz starrenden Häuflein Elend, das Kid vor kaum mehr drei Tagen Jimmy übergeben hatte.  
  
Ihre Haut wies noch immer eine leichte Graufärbung auf, doch darunter konnte Buck deutlich eine tiefe Sonnenbräune erkennen. Seine Augen suchten nach Narben, nach Verletzungen, nach irgendetwas, dass auf eine Gefangenschaft in einem Indianerlager hindeutete, doch ihr schmales Gesicht schien unversehrt. Lange Wimpern bedeckten die hohen Wangenknochen und breiteten sich wie ein dunkler Fächer unter den geschlossenen Lidern aus. Eine schmale, gerade Nase mündete in einer hohen Stirn. Glatte Haare in der Farbe reifen Weizen fielen ihr ins das ebenmäßige Gesicht und eine vorwitzige Strähne umspielte ihre vollen Lippen, die so wenig zu dem energischen Kinn darunter passen wollten. Sie war hübsch, nein, sogar mehr als das, und Buck musste sich nachdrücklich daran erinnern, dass diese Frau eine Waffe unter ihrer Bettdecke verbarg, um sich nicht entgegen aller Vorsicht von dem friedlichen Ausdruck in ihrem schlafenden Gesicht täuschen zu lassen.  
  
Aber er war nicht hierher gekommen, um sie zu betrachten, sondern um eine Aufgabe zu erfüllen, die Emma und Teaspoon ihm aufgetragen hatten. Und das Beste war, er fing sogleich damit an! Er holte tief Atem und ließ die Zimmertür mit einem lauten Krachen ins Schloss fallen.  
  
Sie fuhr auf, noch bevor das Geräusch verklungen war. Ihre Bewegungen waren schnell, viel schneller, als Buck es bei der Schwere ihrer Verwundung für möglich gehalten hätte. Für einen kurzen Augenblick blitzten die metallenen Klingen der Schere zwischen den Laken auf, dann fiel ihr erschöpfter Körper in die Kissen zurück. Ihr Atem ging stoßweise, während sie ihre Augen bedrohlich funkelten.  
  
Buck erwiderte ihren forschenden Blick, aus dem deutlich eine Warnung davor sprach, näher zu kommen, während er gleichzeitig die Hände von sich streckte, um ihr zu zeigen, dass er unbewaffnet war. Er war überrascht, als sie diese Geste mit einem leichten Kopfnicken zur Kenntnis nahm. Doch ihre unverbundene Hand, welche die Schere umklammert hielt, bliebt weiter auf der Bettdecke liegen.  
  
"Ich komme in Frieden", begann Buck stockend im Dialekt der Cheyenne.  
  
Er war nicht besonders geübt darin, denn dieser Stamm lebte weit nördlich von den Jagdgründen der Kiowa, und die beiden Stämme, die über lange Jahre miteinander verfeindet gewesen waren, trieben nur selten Handel miteinander. Dennoch lag es nahe, in diesem Dialekt zu beginnen, da das Paar Mokassins, dass Jimmy in ihren Satteltaschen gefunden hatte, ohne Zweifel unter den Händen einer geschickten Cheyenne-Frau gefertigt worden war.  
  
"Ich komme als dein Freund."  
  
Die Frau erwiderte seinen Blick, doch ihr Gesicht blieb ausdruckslos.  
  
Buck wiederholte dieselben Worte in der Sprache der Lakota und danach im Dialekt der Pawnee, doch auch damit blieb er erfolglos. Er runzelte die Stirn. "Ich weiß, dass du mich hören kannst", murmelte er gereizt auf Englisch. "Wärest du taub, so wie du vorgibst, hättest du die zuschlagende Tür nicht hören können!"  
  
Zufrieden bemerkte er das überraschte Flackern in den Augen des Mädchens. Jetzt wusste er sicher, dass sie ihn verstanden hatte.  
  
"Ich bin hier, um dir zu helfen", erklärte er entschlossen. "Aber das kann ich nur, wenn du mit mir sprichst."  
  
Sie erwiderte seinen Blick, sagte jedoch nichts darauf.  
  
"Ich bin Buck Cross. Ich reite als Kurier für den Pony-Express."  
  
Überrascht bemerkte er, wie eine schmale, sonnengebräunte Hand zwischen den Laken hervorglitt. Ihre Finger schlossen und öffneten sich in schneller Folge.  
  
"Kiowa." Buck lächelte gegen seinen Willen. "Aber das kümmert hier niemanden." Die Finger des Mädchens glitten behände durch die Luft.  
  
"Ja, es war ein langer Weg bis hierher. Aber er hat sich gelohnt." Buck stockte. Seit einigen Monaten hatte er schon nicht mehr über seine Vergangenheit gesprochen und er verspürte auch kein Bedürfnis, es jetzt zu tun. "Wer bist du? Wie ist dein Name?", fragte er stattdessen, wobei auch er seine Finger zu Hilfe nahm und Handzeichen verwendete.  
  
Das Mädchen wies mit gerunzelter Stirn auf den Wasserkrug, den Emma am Morgen auf der Kommode neben der Tür abgestellt hatte. Buck nickte. Er griff nach dem Becher, der ebenfalls dort stand, und goss ein wenig von der kühlen Flüssigkeit hinein. Dann trat er neben das Bett. Er bemerkte, wie sich ihre Faust erneut fest um den Griff der Schere schloss und blieb stehen.  
  
"Du wirst die Waffe nicht brauchen", bedeutete er ihr. "Ich werde dir beim Trinken helfen."  
  
Auch wenn sie die Waffe nicht losließ, nickte sie kaum merklich mit dem Kopf.  
  
Buck beugte sich vor und hielt den Becher an ihre trockenen Lippen. Sie roch nach geronnenem Blut und Staub. Und tief unter diesen vertrauten Gerüchen bemerkte Buck einen Hauch von Lavendel. So roch auch Emma. Er lächelte, während er den Becher von den Lippen des Mädchens zurückzog.  
  
"Wie heißt du?", wiederholte er.  
  
Sie räusperte sich umständlich, doch als sie endlich sprach, klang ihre Stimme immer noch rau und ungeübt. "Leah. Leah Stewart."  
  
"Willkommen auf der Pony-Express-Station von Sweetwater, Leah." Buck lächelte und bemerkte augenblicklich die Verwirrung darüber in ihren Augen. Er stellte den Becher auf die Kommode zurück und zog sich einen Stuhl an die Bettkante heran. Er setzte sich und wartete geduldig.  
  
Leah erwiderte seinen Blick. "Warum hast du dein Volk verlassen, Buck?", fragte sie schließlich. Nun, da die Heiserkeit daraus verschwunden war, klang ihre Stimme weich wie Samt und Buck kam nicht umhin zu bemerken, wie sehr sie ihm gefiel.  
  
"Meine Mutter ist eine Kiowa gewesen, mein Vater jedoch war ein Weißer. Ein Halbblut ist nirgends willkommen", antwortete er ausweichend.  
  
"Auch hier nicht?"  
  
"Doch, hier schon. Du hast Emma bereits kennen gelernt. Sie macht keinen Unterschied zwischen den verschiedenen Hautfarben. Und Teaspoon, der diese Station leitet, tut es ebenso wenig. Woher kommst du?"  
  
Leah verzog das Gesicht und zuerst glaubte Buck, sie würde nicht antworten. Aber dann sprach sie doch, wenn auch zögernd. "Aus dem Süden. Aus Texas."  
  
"Was tust du hier?"  
  
"Ich will einen Onkel besuchen, der einige Meilen nördlich von Fort Laramie lebt."  
  
"Dann sollten wir einen Boten zu ihm schicken, damit er weiß, dass es dir gut geht."  
  
"Nein." Sie schüttelte hastig den Kopf. "Mein Onkel weiß nicht, dass ich komme. Er erwartet mich nicht."  
  
Buck nickte ernst. "Was ist dort draußen bei Eagle Plains geschehen?", fragte er dann. "Warum hat man auf dich geschossen?"  
  
"Ich weiß es nicht."  
  
"Hast du jemanden gesehen?"  
  
Leah schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Woran erinnerst du dich?"  
  
"Ich erinnere mich an nichts weiter," Leah schloss erschöpft die Augen, "als an einen lauten Knall und an den stechenden Schmerz in meinem Rücken. Mehr weiß ich nicht. Ich bin müde, Buck."  
  
Er nickte und wollte aufstehen. Da schloss sich ihre Hand fest um seine Finger. "Wirst du wiederkommen?"  
  
Erstaunt bemerkte er die intensive dunkelgraue Färbung ihrer Augen. "Ja, das werde ich. Bis dahin wird sich Emma um dich kümmern. Du kannst ihr vertrauen."  
  
Leah ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen, doch ihre Finger lösten sich von seinem Handgelenk.  
  
"Du bist bei uns in Sicherheit", versicherte Buck freundlich, "Das da," sein Blick glitt zu der Schere, die noch immer zwischen den Lagen verborgen lag, "brauchst du hier nicht."  
  
Das Mädchen rührte sich nicht.  
  
Mit einem Mal fühlte sich Buck unendlich erschöpft. "Ich werde wiederkommen, das verspreche ich."  
  
"Wann?"  
  
"Morgen."  
  
Buck erhob sich vom Rand des Bettes und stand auf. Langsam ging er zur Tür.  
  
"Buck?"  
  
Er wandte sich um.  
  
"Würdest du Emma.... Mrs...."  
  
"Emma Shannon."  
  
"Würdest du Mrs. Shannon fragen, ob sie mir etwas zu Essen bringen könnte?"  
  
"Ja, natürlich." Buck lächelte erleichtert und öffnete die Tür. "Sie wird bald bei dir sein."  
  
Leahs graue Augen folgten ihm, bis er durch die Tür verschwunden war. Doch erst, als die Zimmertür ins Schloss gefallen war, gestattete Buck es sich stehen zu bleiben. Seine Gedanken wirbelten haltlos durcheinander. Doch von den düsteren Überlegungen, die er noch vor wenigen Minuten gehegt hatte, war nichts mehr übrig geblieben.  
  
(  
  
"Buck hat mir gesagt, dass du etwas essen möchtest." Mit der Schulter hielt Emma die Tür auf und stellte das Tablett auf der kleinen Kommode daneben ab. "Das ist gut. Ich habe dir ein wenig Suppe zubereitet und etwas Brot."  
  
Als sie sah, wie das Mädchen den Kopf hob und gierig den Duft der dampfenden Speisen einatmete, lächelte Emma zufrieden. Sie nahm das Tablett wieder auf und trat an das Bett heran. Das Mädchen beobachtete sie schweigend, während Emma die Speisen auf dem kleinen Nachttisch abstellte und nach dem Wasserkrug griff. Während sie ein wenig Wasser in einen sauberen Becher füllte, fuhr sie fort:  
  
"Du hast sicher großen Hunger. Aber es wird besser sein, wenn du heute Abend nur ein wenig isst. Zu große Menge würde dein Magen nicht vertragen." Sie nahm den Suppenteller auf.  
  
Das Mädchen streckte seine unverletzte Hand aus und nahm den Löffel von Emma entgegen. Ihr Augen glitten hungrig über die dampfende, verlockend riechende Speise. Aber dann hob sie den Kopf und sah Emma an.  
  
"Mrs. Shannon. Ich bin ihnen für ihre Hilfe zu großen Dank verpflichtet."  
  
"Oh nein!" Emma lächelte sanft. "Jeder hier hätte getan, was ich getan habe."  
  
Das Mädchen verzog das Gesicht. "Es war nicht sehr richtig, dass ich ihre Gastfreundschaft mit Schweigsamkeit belohnt habe", sagte sie leise. "Ich möchte mich dafür entschuldigen."  
  
Emma wartete neugierig, doch das Mädchen schwieg. Sie nannte keine Erklärung für ihr seltsames Verhalten und Emma widerstrebte es zutiefst, sie nach dem Grund dafür zu fragen. Also beließ sie es dabei und sah schweigend zu, wie ihre Patientin langsam die dampfende Suppe löffelte und dabei von dem frischen Brot aß, welches Emma erst am Morgen gebacken hatte.  
  
Als das Leah ihre Mahlzeit beendet hatte, stellte Emma das Geschirr auf das Tablett zurück. Dann wandte sie sich um. "Morgen werde ich dir etwas zum Anziehen bringen."  
  
Das Mädchen nickte. "Das ist sehr freundlich von ihnen, Mrs. Shannon."  
  
"Nichts für ungut, Leah." Emma lächelte aufmunternd, als sie die Zimmertür öffnete und das Tablett von der Kommode aufnahm. "Ich würde mich freuen, wenn du dich bald bei uns zuhause fühlen könntest. Gute Nacht."  
  
Das Mädchen erwiderte stumm ihren Gruß.  
  
Aber nachdem sich die Zimmertür hinter Emma geschlossen hatte, verlor sich das Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht und machte einem ausgesprochen nachdenklichen Ausdruck Platz. Was mag nur im Kopf dieses Mädchens vorgehen? fragte sie sich. Und warum spricht sie so wenig über sich und die Dinge, die ihr widerfahren sind?  
  
(  
  
Als Emma am nächsten Morgen in das kleine Schlafzimmer zurückkehrte, schlief ihre Patientin noch. Doch die ersten Strahlen der aufgehenden Sonne funkelten auf dem silbernen Metall der Schere, die neben dem Bett auf dem Nachttisch lag, ganz so, als hätte niemals jemand dort weggenommen. Emma lächelte zufrieden.  
  
(( 


	4. Düstere Vergangenheit

3. Kapitel - Düstere Vergangenheit  
  
Sam Cain schüttelte seinen Kopf, während Emma ihm berichtete, was Buck von dem verletzten Mädchen erfahren hatte. "Seltsam, Emma", murmelte er und kratzte sich das unrasierte Kinn. "Das passt doch alles nicht zusammen."  
  
"Willst du damit sagen, dass sie lügt, Sam Cain?" Emma sandte ihm einen strengen Blick zu, während sie fortfuhr den dampfenden Kaffee in zwei weißblaue Becher zu gießen. "Warum, glaubst du, sollte sie das tun?"  
  
Sam zuckte mit den Achseln. "Und sie kann sich an gar nichts erinnern?"  
  
"Das hat sie Buck gesagt."  
  
"Eigenartig. Warum sollte jemand auf ein Mädchen schießen, das er nicht einmal kennt? Vielleicht hat er sie für einen Indianer gehalten? Immerhin hat sie indianische Kleidung getragen, als sie angeschossen wurde."  
  
"Du musst dir schon ein wenig mehr Mühe geben, Sam, um dieses Rätsel zu lösen!", schallt Emma, doch während sie die beiden dampfenden Tassen auf dem Tisch abstellte, blitzten ihre Augen amüsiert. "Ihre hellen Haare sind weithin zu sehen. Wer sie für einen Indianer hält, müsste blind sein."  
  
"Da hast du recht." Sam seufzte. "Aber das macht die ganze Angelegenheit nur noch mysteriöser. Ich muss selbst mit ihr sprechen, Emma."  
  
"Ist das denn wirklich notwendig? Sie hat sicher Schlimmes durchgemacht. Und sie hat Angst, Sam. Was sie zu erzählen hat, kann sie ebenso gut Buck sagen. Zwinge sie nicht dazu, das Schreckliche noch ein zweites Mal berichten zu müssen."  
  
"Wo ist Buck?"  
  
"Oben."  
  
"Bei ihr?"  
  
Emma nickte lächelnd. "Sie hat nach ihm gefragt. Gleich, nachdem sie heute Morgen aufgewacht war."  
  
Sam runzelte die Stirn. "Sie scheint ihn zu mögen." Emma lachte, als sie Sams skeptischen Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte. "Schau nicht so verkniffen, Sam Cain! Als ob dir so etwas noch nie passiert wäre!"  
  
Der Marshall versenkte hastig sein Gesicht in seiner Kaffeetasse und nahm einen großen Schluck von dem heißen Gebräu.  
  
"Wenn du unbedingt mit ihr sprechen willst, dann tu es wenigstens, wenn Buck dabei ist", erklärte Emma entschlossen. "Sie scheint ihm zu vertrauen. Vielleicht bekommst du mit seiner Unterstützung etwas aus ihr heraus."  
  
Sam nickte zerstreut. "In Ordnung. Aber nun zu etwas anderem, Mrs. Shannon." Er schob seine Kaffeetasse zur Seite und fasste Emmas Hand. "Warum ich zur Station herausgekommen bin...."  
  
"Du bist wegen der Frau gekommen." Emma lachte. "Und wage ja nicht, mir etwas anderes zu erzählen!"  
  
"Ich bin wegen einer ganz bestimmten Frau gekommen."  
  
Emma entzog ihm ihre Hand und trat an den Herd zurück. Doch ihre Augen funkelten zufrieden. "Du hast einen Job zu erledigen, Sam Cain. Und du solltest endlich damit anfangen."  
  
Sam seufzte. Doch dann trank er den letzten Schluck Kaffe aus seiner Tasse und erhob sich.  
  
Emma lächelte. "Sei nett zu ihr, Sam. Sie hat schon genug durchgemacht."  
  
***  
  
Buck hätte sie stundenlang betrachten können. Sie hatte etwas an sich, er konnte nicht sagen was, dass ihn an die weiten Plains erinnerte, die einmal seine Heimat gewesen waren. Vielleicht war es die intensive Farbe ihrer grauen Augen, die ihn so sehr an den Präriehimmel erinnerte, kurz bevor ein mächtiges Gewitter seine Schleusen öffnete und sich in unbezwingbaren Fluten über der grasbewachsenen Ebene ergoss. Er fühlte sich wohl in ihrer Nähe. An diesem Morgen hatte er über Dinge gesprochen, an die er seit Jahren nicht mehr zu denken gewagt hatte. Wann hatte er den Namen seiner Mutter zum letzten Mal laut ausgesprochen? Daran konnte er sich nicht einmal mehr erinnern! Und wann hatte er das letzte Mal daran gedacht, wie es gewesen war, mit den Kriegern auf Büffeljagd zu gehen? Wie es sich anfühlte, mit dem erhobenen Sperr in den eisigen Fluten eines Bergflusses zu stehen und zu fischen? Wie es war, wenn der eisige Nordwind über die Plains stob und an den Wänden der Tipis rüttelte, während er den Winter vor sich hertrieb? Leah weckte Erinnerungen in ihm, die er längst vergessen geglaubt hatte, glückliche Erinnerungen, die er sich seit vielen Monaten selbst verboten hatte, weil seine Heimat nun hier, inmitten der Weißen, war. Er erstaunte ihn, dass die Erinnerungen an eine Welt, die einmal gewesen war und die er nie wieder würde zurückerobern können, ihn mit einem Mal nicht mehr schmerzten.  
  
"Du denkst an deine Heimat."  
  
Buck hob den Kopf und blinzelte überrascht.  
  
"Ich sehe es in deinem Gesicht", Leah lächelte leicht. "Aber nun erzähle mir von den Menschen, die hier mit dir leben. Mrs. Shannon habe ich ja bereits kennen gelernt."  
  
Für einen Augenblick wunderte sich Buck darüber, mit welcher Selbstverständlichkeit Leah das Thema wechselte. Aber dann nickte er zustimmend. "Also gut. Da ist zuerst einmal Teaspoon. Er leitet die Station und ist ein seltsamer alter Kauz. Er spricht nicht über seine Vergangenheit, aber er schießt und reitet so gut, wie die meisten von uns. Trotzdem lehrt er uns, Konflikte zu vermeiden. Vor allem Jimmy tut sich schwer damit. Jimmy, das ist James Butler Hickock. Manchmal glaube ich beinahe, es ist allein Teaspoon zu verdanken, dass Jimmy nicht längst zu einem Revolverhelden geworden ist. Dann ist da Cody. Er ist nie um Worte verlegen und nimmt das Leben nicht sehr ernst. Kid ist anders. Er lebt nach seinen Prinzipien und seinem Gewissen. Das macht ihm das Leben manchmal nicht leicht. Lou ist der jüngste von uns Reitern, aber er reitet ebenso gut wie wir alle. Manchmal glaubt er allerdings, dass er uns anderen etwas beweisen müsste. Und dann ist da noch Ike. Er spricht nicht, aber er beherrscht die Zeichensprache ebenso gut wie du, Leah." Buck lächelte. "Und er ist mein bester Freund."  
  
"Es ist gut, Freunde zu haben." Ein wehmütiger Zug huschte über das blasse Gesicht des Mädchens.  
  
"Ja, das ist es." Buck lehnte sich auf seinem Stuhl zurück. "Was ist mit deiner Familie, Leah? Und wie kommt es, dass du allein unterwegs bist?"  
  
Sie verzog das Gesicht und wandte ihren Kopf zum Fenster. Für einen Augenblick lang glaubte Buck beinahe, sie würde nicht antworten. Als sie jedoch sprach, war ihre Stimme so leise, dass er sich vorbeugen musste, um sie zu verstehen.  
  
"Mein Vater lebt in Texas, am Rande des Llano Estacado. Aber er kann dort nicht fort. Meine Mutter ist bei einem Kampf mit den Comanchen ums Leben gekommen."  
  
Buck nickte beklommen. Er hatte mit so einer Antwort gerechnet. Aber es war doch etwas anderes, die schrecklichen Worte laut ausgesprochen zu hören, als sie zu denken. Insgeheim war er jedoch erleichtert, dass es wenigstens nicht sein eigener Stamm gewesen war, der Leahs Familie Leid zugefügt hatte.  
  
"Was ist mit dem Onkel, zu dem du unterwegs bist?", fragte er hastig, um das Mädchen von seinen trüben Gedanken abzulenken. "Du hast gesagt, er lebt in der Nähe von Fort Laramie."  
  
"Ja."  
  
"Warst du schon einmal dort?"  
  
"Ich bin ganz in der Nähe vier Jahre lang zur Schule gegangen."  
  
"Bei Fort Laramie? Warum nicht in Texas?"  
  
"Mein Vater wollte es so. Buck," Leah verzog das Gesicht und schloss die Augen, "ich möchte nicht darüber sprechen."  
  
"Es tut mir leid." Erschrocken setzte Buck sich auf. "Ich wollte nicht..."  
  
"Es ist nicht dein Fehler." Leah öffnete ihre Augen, doch sie sah ihn nicht an, sondern blickte gedankenverloren zum Fenster hinaus. "Du hast nichts damit zu tun."  
  
Buck stockte. Mit einem Mal wusste er nicht mehr, was er sagen sollte. Die Vertrautheit, die er in den vergangenen Augenblicken empfunden hatte, war mit einem Mal wie weggewischt. Er schluckte und dachte fieberhaft darüber nach, was er nun tun sollte, als die Tür zum Schlafzimmer geöffnet wurde. Er sah, wie Leah erstaunt ihren Kopf zur Tür wandte. Im Türrahmen lehnte Sam Cain. Buck wusste nicht recht, ob er über das Erscheinen des Marshalls glücklich sein sollte, weil es ihn einer schwierigen Entscheidung enthob, oder ob es ihn ärgerte, da er nun nicht mehr mit Leah allein war und kaum noch eine Chance finden würde, um seinen Fehler wieder gutzumachen. Sam drehte seinen Hut in den Händen und lächelte schief.  
  
"Darf ich hereinkommen?"  
  
Buck warf dem Mädchen einen fragenden Blick zu. "Das ist Marshall Cain", sagte er, als sie nicht antwortete.  
  
"Guten Morgen, Miss Stewart. Ich muss mit ihnen über die Vorfälle bei Eagle Plains sprechen", sagte Sam. "Was immer sie mir zu sagen haben, kann mir vielleicht helfen den Mann zu finden, der auf sie geschossen hat."  
  
Leah nickte stumm. Doch dabei sah sie nicht Sam an, sondern Buck.  
  
Der junge Kiowa spürte, wie ihm das Blut in die Wangen stieg. Schnell senkte er den Blick. "Marshall, wenn ich gehen soll...", setzte er zu sprechen an.  
  
"Bleib."  
  
Sowohl Buck als auch Sam blickten erstaunt zu dem verletzten Mädchen hinüber, in deren dunkler Stimme weitaus mehr Autorität lag, als die beiden Männer ihr zugetraut hatten.  
  
Sam blinzelte. "Ich hatte nicht vor, dich aus dem Zimmer zu weisen, Buck."  
  
"Dann fragen sie, was immer sie zu fragen haben, Marshall." Leah richtete sich mühsam in ihren Kissen auf. Nur widerwillig ließ sie sich dabei von Buck helfen.  
  
Sam zog sich einen Stuhl heran und ließ sich auf der anderen Seite des Bettes, Buck gegenüber, nieder. "Miss Stewart, ich weiß, dass das, was sie dort draußen erlebt haben, nichts ist, an das sie sich gern erinnern. Aber es ist notwendig, dass sie mir sagen, was dort geschehen ist."  
  
"Ich wurde angeschossen."  
  
"Ja." Sam kratzte sich am Kinn. "Haben sie eine Ahnung, wer das getan haben könnte?"  
  
Das Mädchen schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Haben sie Feinde, Miss Stewart?"  
  
Buck hob erstaunt den Kopf, doch Sam bedeutete ihm zu schweigen. Widerwillig presste der junge Reiter seine Lippen zusammen.  
  
"Nein. Ich kenne niemanden, der in dieser Gegend lebt. Marshall, ich komme von weit her. Warum sollte jemand, der mich töten wollte, einen solch langen Weg auf sich nehmen."  
  
Sam bemerkte, dass ihre Augen bei diesen Worten Bucks Gesicht nicht verließen. Irritiert kniff er die Augen zusammen.  
  
"Was haben sie dort draußen bei Eagle Plains zu suchen gehabt, Miss Stewart?", fragte er barscher, als er es beabsichtigt hatte.  
  
"Ich war auf dem Weg nach Laramie, wo ich Verwandte besuchen wollte."  
  
"Allein?" "Ja."  
  
"Hatten sie keine Angst vor den Indianern? Dort draußen wimmelt es nur so von Lakota-Kriegern."  
  
Die grauen Augen des Mädchens blitzten auf. "Wie ich ihnen bereits sagte, Marshall, ich habe in dieser Gegend keine Feinde."  
  
Buck warf dem Marshall einen warnenden Blick zu, den dieser ärgerlich ignorierte. "Was geschah dann, Miss Stewart?"  
  
"Ich kann mich nicht erinnern."  
  
"Aber an irgend etwas müssen sie sich doch erinnern!" Ungehalten ballte Sam die Fäuste. Er begriff einfach nicht, warum diese Frau nicht mit der Sprache herausrückte! Ihre Antworten waren noch weniger hilfreich als die Kids, und der Junge war immerhin mehr als eine halbe Meile entfernt gewesen, als die Schüsse fielen. "Sie müssen doch einen Schuss gehört haben!"  
  
"Nein. Ich fühlte einen Stoß in meinem Rücken, dann einen brennenden Schmerz. Dann wurde mir schwarz vor Augen. An mehr erinnere ich mich nicht!"  
  
"Miss Stewart," Sam beugte sich vor und sah ihr eindringlich in das ebenmäßige Gesicht, "Wie soll ich ihnen helfen, wenn sie mir nicht die Wahrheit sagen?"  
  
Erneut fuhr Bucks Kopf hoch, doch Sam kümmerte sich nicht darum.  
  
"Ich habe ihnen alles gesagt, was ich weiß, Marshall", Leah schüttelte den Kopf. "Wenn ich ihnen nicht helfen kann, tut es mir leid."  
  
"Indem sie mir helfen, helfen sie sich selbst, Miss Stewart." Sam erhob sich von seinem Stuhl. "Denken sie mal darüber nach." Er stülpte seinen Hut auf den Kopf und trat zur Tür "Guten Tag, Miss Stewart. Buck."  
  
Doch erst als die Tür hinter dem Gesetzeshüter ins Schloss gefallen war, beugte sich Buck vor. "Sam meint es nicht böse. Er tut nur seine Arbeit", murmelte er hastig. "Nimm ihm sein Benehmen nicht übel."  
  
"Er glaubt, dass ich lüge."  
  
Buck schwieg.  
  
"Denkst du das auch?" Leahs graue Augen bohrten sich tief in die seinen. "Glaubst du auch, dass ich lüge, Buck?"  
  
Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Morgen wusste Buck nicht, was er antworten sollte. Verzweifelt suchte er nach Worten, die ihn retten konnten. Doch es war vergeblich.  
  
"Ich bin müde und möchte schlafen." Leah lehnte sich in die Kissen zurück und schloss erschöpft die Augen. "Geh jetzt, Buck, bitte."  
  
"Ich..."  
  
Doch es war zwecklos. Er hatte einen großen Fehler begangen, denn nun glaubte sie, dass auch er ihren Worten keinen Glauben schenkte. Aber nun war es zu spät. Buck ahnte, dass Worte allein nicht ausreichen würden, um seinen Fehler wieder gutmachen zu können. Bedrückt erhob auch er sich und ging zur Tür. Doch erst als er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, begrub er auch die sehnsüchtige Hoffnung, dass Leah ihn vielleicht doch noch zurückrufen würde.  
  
***  
  
Cody war erstaunt darüber, als Buck ihn kurzerhand bat, seinen Ritt nach Three Crossings übernehmen zu dürfen. Andererseits jedoch sehnte er sich selbst nicht gerade danach, die unsichere südliche Strecke abzureiten, auf der sich der rote Staub tief bis in die letzte Pore setzte, und so stimmte er zu. Noch bevor Buck in einer Staubwolke am Horizont verschwunden war, kreisten Codys Gedanken bereits wieder um Allison Moyer, die hübsche, dunkelhaarige Tochter des neuen Postbeamten, der er gestern in Sweetwater begegnet war. Wenn er nun ohnehin - dank Buck - nichts zu tun hatte, konnte er ebenso gut nach Sweetwater reiten und dafür sorgen, dass die schöne Allison sich seiner erinnerte, wenn der nächste Tanzabend statt finden würde. Und er hatte auch schon eine genaue Vorstellung, wie er dieses Kunststück anfangen wollte. Zufrieden pfeifend wandte sich Cody um und marschierte auf das Schlafhaus zu.  
  
***  
  
Emma hatte Sams Bericht schweigend gelauscht. Dann hatte sie zugesehen, wie er sein Pferd bestiegen hatte und nach Sweetwater zurückgeritten war. Sie schätzte Sams Meinung sehr. Doch diesmal war sie überzeugt davon, dass er sich irrte. Das Mädchen log nicht, sondern hatte einfach nur große Angst. Und da war es doch nur zu verständlich, dass sie sich nicht gern dem erstbesten Mann anvertraute, der sie nach ihren schrecklichen Erlebnissen fragte - mochte er nun der Marshall von Sweetwater sein oder nicht! Mit männlicher Ungeduld und Härte würde man bei Leah nicht weiterkommen, auch wenn Sam das nicht einsehen mochte. Auch Buck schien nicht weiter gekommen zu sein, was ihre Theorie bestätigte. Aber zwischen Leah und dem jungen Kiowa musste noch etwas anderes vorgefallen sein, etwas, dass mit Sams bohrenden Fragen nichts zu tun hatte. Emma schüttelte traurig den Kopf, als sie sich an den verletzten Ausdruck in Buck dunklen Augen erinnerte, mit dem er an ihr vorbei und zur Koppel gestürmt war. Seitdem er vor einigen Wochen aus dem Lager der Kiowa zurückgekehrt war, war Buck nachdenklicher und in sich gekehrter gewesen als er ohnehin schon immer gewesen war, solange sie ihn kannte. Von Herzen hatte Emma darum gehofft, dass Leahs Gegenwart ihn aufmuntern würde. Für eine Weile hatte es so ausgesehen, doch nun... Emma runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. Buck war fortgeritten und würde nicht vor morgen Abend zurückkommen. Es sah so aus, als sollte es nun allein an ihr liegen aus dem armen Mädchen herauszubringen, was dort draußen bei Eagle Plains geschehen war. Mit Freundlichkeit und der richtigen Mischung aus Beharrlichkeit und Zurückhaltung sollte ihr das schon gelingen! Emma lächelte zufrieden und legte ihr Nähzeug in den Korb zurück. Sie erhob sich von ihrem Stuhl auf der Veranda und wollte sich gerade auf den Weg zurück ins Haus machen, als sie Lou aus dem Stall kommen sah. Plötzlich kam ihr ein anderer Gedanke.  
  
"Lou!" Emma hob die Hand und winkte dem schlanken Reiter zu, der fragend den Kopf hob. "Komm doch bitte einmal zu mir."  
  
Höchst zufrieden mit sich und ihrem Einfall beobachtete Emma, wie Lou nickte und mit hängenden Schultern auf das Haus zuschlenderte.  
  
***  
  
"Warum sagt sie nichts? Sie muss doch wissen, dass keiner von uns ihr etwas Böses will!"  
  
"Ein seltsames Mädchen." Teaspoon schob seinen Hut in den Nacken und kratzte sich am Kinn. "Aber weißt du, Kid, es ist uns Männern nicht immer beschieden die Frauen zu begreifen."  
  
"Wenn es nur das wäre, dann könnte sie sich doch wenigstens Emma anvertrauen!", Kid schüttelte verständnislos seinen Kopf. "Aber nicht einmal das tut sie."  
  
Als Teaspoon schwieg, verlor Kid schon bald die Geduld. "Warum verhält sie sich so? Das macht doch alles keinen Sinn!", murrte er, während er erregt seine Stiefel polierte. "Sie muss doch begreifen, dass wir ihr nur helfen wollen!"  
  
"Das ist es vielleicht nicht, was sie davon abhält, zu sprechen."  
  
"Was ist es dann?" Ungeduldig wandte Kid sich dem älteren Mann zu und stieß dabei seinen linken Stiefel, den er bereits gesäubert hatte, von der Treppe des Schlafhauses in den Staub.  
  
"Ganz offensichtlich will sie nicht über das sprechen, was zu ihrer Verletzung geführt hat", entgegnete Teaspoon, während er beobachtete, wie Kid sich knurrend erhob und den verlorenen Stiefel aufhob. "Und wahrscheinlich hat sie gute Gründe dafür."  
  
"Gute Gründe?" Kid hob den Kopf und zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. "Was für Gründe sollten das sein? Mir fällt keiner ein!"  
  
Teaspoon hackte die Daumen unter seine Hosenträger und lehnte sich zurück. Doch dabei ließ er den jungen Reiter nicht aus den Augen.  
  
"Ich wollte Buck wäre hier", erklärte Kid bedrückt. "Vielleicht würde er etwas aus ihr herausbringen. Mit ihm hat sie wenigstens gesprochen!"  
  
"Buck wird seine Gründe gehabt haben, um fortzureiten."  
  
"Gründe, immer nur Gründe!" Ärgerlich warf Kid seinen Stiefel auf die Treppenstufe. "So kann es doch nicht weitergehen! Jemand hat auf das Mädchen geschossen! Und ich möchte endlich wissen, warum!"  
  
"Du machst dir Sorgen, mein Junge", stellte Teaspoon stirnrunzelnd fest.  
  
Kid schwieg.  
  
"Sie ist ein hübsches Mädchen."  
  
"Das ist es nicht!" Empört schüttelte Kid seinen Kopf. "Aber ich habe sie gefunden und hierher gebracht. Ich fühle mich für sie verantwortlich! Und darum möchte ich, dass der geheimnisvolle Anschlag auf sie bald aufgeklärt wird."  
  
"Das wollen wir alle."  
  
Kid runzelte die Stirn. "Du hast bislang nicht ein einziges Mal mit ihr gesprochen", stellte er fest. "Warum nicht?"  
  
Teaspoon rieb sein Kinn und dachte nach. "Es gibt Dinge, die überlässt man besser den Frauen", sagte er dann nach einer Weile.  
  
"Warum? Sam hat doch auch mit ihr gesprochen!"  
  
"Und was hat er herausbekommen?"  
  
"Nicht viel", gestand Kid zähneknirschend ein. "Sie wollte nicht mit ihm reden."  
  
"Eben."  
  
"Und du glaubst, dass sie mit Emma sprechen wird?"  
  
Teaspoon zuckte mit dem Achseln. "Wer weiß?"  
  
"Was ist los mit diesem Mädchen, Teaspoon?" Kid beugte sich vor und sah dem weißhaarigen Mann eindringlich ins Gesicht.  
  
Teaspoon seufzte. "Das weiß ich nicht, Kid. Aber hör zu, dann werde ich dir sagen, was ich vermute."  
  
Kid nickte und legte die Lederbürste neben seine Stiefel. Erwartungsvoll blickte er seinem Freund und Mentor entgegen. "Was ist es?"  
  
"Hör zu. Vor vielen Jahren, damals als ich selbst noch im Süden lebte, gehörte ich für einige Jahre den Texas-Rangers an. Diese waren damals eine kleine sehr beweglich operierende Einheit, die es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht hatte, die texanische Grenze vor den eindringenden indianischen Kriegerbanden zu schützen, welche damals aus Mexiko herüberkamen und in den Grenzgebieten brandschatzten und mordeten. Die Ranger taten, wozu die Armee nicht imstande war. Sie kämpften wie die Indianer und machten sich ihre Taktiken zunutze. Wir schlugen die Rothäute damals mit ihren eigenen Waffen, wann immer wir ihrer habhaft werden konnten. Manchmal verfolgten wir sie bis tief in ihre Siedlungsgebiete, die oftmals jenseits der mexikanischen Grenze lagen, um sie für das bezahlen zu lassen, was sie den weißen Siedlern angetan hatten."  
  
"Das wusste ich nicht", Kid hob neugierig den Kopf. "Das du bei den Rangern warst, meine ich."  
  
"Ich habe es nicht erzählt", brummte Teaspoon. "Denn es ist nichts, auf das ich heute noch besonders stolz bin. Aber jetzt hör mir zu."  
  
Kid nickte und der weißhaarige Mann fuhr fort. "Wir griffen die Indianer an, wo immer wir ihrer habhaft werden könnten. Wann immer wir eines ihrer Lager fanden, zerstörten wir es. Wir töteten die Krieger und brannten die Zelte nieder, ebenso ihre Vorräte. Wir ließen alles zurück, was wir erbeuteten, und zerstörten es an Ort und Stelle, denn es gab nichts, was wir hätten haben wollen. Allein das gestohlene Vieh trieben wir zurück, wenn wir es in die Hände bekamen, bevor die Roten es niedergestochen hatten, - und die Frauen."  
  
"Die Frauen?", stieß Kid überrascht hervor.  
  
Teaspoon nickte betrübt. "Die Gefangenen der Überfälle auf die Siedlungen und Farmen. Während dieser Kämpfe haben wir mehr als ein Dutzend weißer Frauen und Kinder befreit und zu ihren Familien zurückgebracht. Manche waren übel zugerichtet. Nicht selten hatten die Indianer ihnen die Nasen abgeschnitten und ihr Haut war über und über mit scheußlichen Brandnarben übersät. Doch das war nicht das Schlimmste", Teaspoon senkte gedankenverloren den Kopf. "Das Schlimmste war der leere Blick in ihren Augen, die Hoffnungslosigkeit und die Apathie in ihren sonnenverbrannten Gesichtern. Diese Frauen hatten mehr durchgemacht, als wir Männer uns jemals vorstellen können, und kaum eine von ihnen hat sich von diesen Schrecken wieder erholt. Aber manch eine hat viele Jahre später behauptet, ihr wäre dergleichen niemals geschehen. Wieder andere hatten die Erinnerung an diese Erlebnisse verloren, wenigstens behaupteten sie das..."  
  
Kid runzelte die Stirn. Teaspoons Worte trafen ihn zutiefst und er verspürte eine Welle des Mitgefühls für diese Frauen in sich aufwallen. Doch er begriff nicht, was das alles mit dem Mädchen zu tun haben sollte, das er schwerverletzt in der Ebene von Eagle Plains gefunden hatte. "Aber Buck hat uns doch versichert, dass es ein weißer Reiter war, der auf das Mädchen geschossen hat. Buck sagt, es war kein Indianer..." Als ganz unerwartet ein unglaublicher Gedanke durch seinen Kopf schoss, so schrecklich, dass er ihn kaum glauben mochte, riss Kid die Augen auf. "Du willst doch nicht etwa behaupten, dass Buck gelogen hat?"  
  
"Nein!" Teaspoon warf dem jungen Reiter einen scharfen Blick zu, der Kid zusammenfahren ließ. "Das habe ich nicht gedacht und werde es auch niemals tun! Es ist genauso, wie Buck gesagt hat. Der Schütze war ein Weißer. Aber das ist es nicht, worauf ich hinaus will, Kid", Teaspoon kratzte sich am Kinn und blickte dem jungen Postreiter ernst in die fragenden Augen. "Was ich meine, ist ganz allein, dass dieses Mädchen nicht über das spricht, was dort draußen geschehen ist. Und ebenso wenig spricht sie von ihrer Vergangenheit oder von ihrer Familie."  
  
"Aber sie sagt doch, sie könne sich nicht an das erinnern, was bei Eagle Plains geschehen ist."  
  
"Ja, das sagt sie." Teaspoon räusperte sich und erhob sich. "Und es ist sogar möglich. Aber ich habe eben meine Zweifel daran. Sohn," er legte Kid die Hand auf die Schulter und lächelte traurig, "ich habe zu tun. Und du auch."  
  
Teaspoon schob seinen verbeulten Hut in die Stirn und ging davon.  
  
Kid sah ihm nach, bis seine gedrungene Gestalt hinter der Scheune verschwunden war. Was hatte Teaspoon ihm sagen wollen? Glaubte der Alte tatsächlich, dass das Mädchen, das sich in Emmas Schlafzimmer von ihren Verletzungen erholte, einmal eine indianische Gefangene war? Ungläubig schüttelte Kid den Kopf. Ich werde Buck fragen, sobald er von seinem Ritt zurückkehrt, beschloss er. Wenn Teaspoon recht hat, muss auch Buck diese Anzeichen erkannt haben. Aber ich hoffe bei Gott, dass Teaspoon sich irrt!  
  
Tief in seine Gedanken versunken wandte sich Kid ab und ging langsam auf das Haupthaus zu. Er musste mit Lou sprechen, musste mit ihr teilen, was er von Teaspoon gehört hatte. Vielleicht würde Lou wissen, was davon zu halten war...  
  
***  
  
Lou fühlte sich unwohl. Der Auftrag, den Emma ihr erteilt hatte, gefiel ihr ganz und gar nicht und darum hatte sie ihn auch nur widerwillig angenommen. Es missfiel ihr, Emmas Spionin zu spielen - ihren Spion, verbesserte sich Lou zähneknirschend - denn Geheimnistuerei und Verstellung waren ihr noch nie leichtgefallen. Dabei müsste mir doch wenigsten die Geheimnistuerei längst ins Blut übergangen sein, dachte sie verzweifelt. Seit Monaten schon gebe ich mich nun schon als Junge aus, was weitaus schwieriger ist, als alles, das Emma heute von mir verlangt! Aber dennoch.... Lou seufzte lautlos. Entgegen ihrer Absicht hatte sie Emma versprochen mit dem verletzten Mädchen zu reden. Doch nicht nur das, sie sollte auch herausbekommen, was hinter Leahs hartnäckiger Schweigsamkeit steckte, indem sie ihre Freundschaft suchte und ihr Vertrauen erwarb. Buck hatte es bereits versucht - und war offensichtlich gescheitert, wenn man bedachte, dass er Hals über Kopf nach Three Crossings aufgebrochen war. Es war jedoch weniger die Angst davor ebenso erfolglos wie ihr Kiowa-Freund zu bleiben, die Lous Zunge lähmte, sondern vielmehr Leahs bohrender Blick, mit dem diese sie bedachte und den sie keinen Augenblick von Lous Gesicht abwandte. Die tiefgründigen grauen Augen, die jeder ihrer Bewegungen folgten, verwirrten Lou und ließen sie misstrauisch werden, denn sie vermittelten ihr den Eindruck, dass Leah etwas wusste, von dem sie selbst keine Ahnung hatte. Lou runzelte die Stirn. Ich muss mich zusammennehmen, befahl sie sich. Denn ich habe nichts Böses im Sinn! Vielleicht hätte ich das Vertrauen dieses Mädchens ohnehin gesucht, auch ohne das Emma mich dazu aufgefordert hätte. Sie war eben nur schneller als ich...  
  
"Das Leben als Express-Reiter ist sicher kein einfaches", sagte Leah mit leiser, melodischer Stimme und ließ Lou aus ihren Gedanken auffahren. "Und ganz bestimmt nicht für jemanden wie dich."  
  
Lou zuckte zusammen. "Was willst du damit sagen?", entfuhr es ihr, bevor sie sich eines Besseren besinnen konnte.  
  
In Leahs grauen Augen blitzte es auf. "Du bist anders."  
  
Lou schluckte erschrocken und senkte den Blick. Woher...  
  
"Jünger." Leah lächelte. "Und weniger kräftig als die anderen Reiter."  
  
"Und wenn schon! Das stört mich nicht!"  
  
"Nein?"  
  
"Nein!" Lou ballte die Fäuste.  
  
"Sie fordern dich heraus."  
  
Lou blinzelte ob dieser ruhigen Feststellung.  
  
"Du musst dich ihnen jeden Tag auf das neue beweisen."  
  
Lou schwieg und starrte auf die Holzdielen von Emmas Schlafzimmer. Wäre ich doch nur nicht hier, wünschte sie sich von ganzem Herzen.  
  
"Das ist kein leichtes Leben", stellte Leah ungerührt fest.  
  
Lous Kopf fuhr hoch. "Aber es ist das Leben, das ich führen möchte!"  
  
"Dann hast du es dir also selbst ausgesucht."  
  
"Ja", Lou presste trotzig die Lippen zusammen.  
  
"Warum?"  
  
"Weil es mir gefällt! Ich habe eine Arbeit, der niemals langweilig ist!"  
  
"Aber sie ist gefährlich."  
  
"Und wenn schon! Nichts im Leben ist ohne Risiko!" Lou dachte an Kid und daran, wie er die Welt sah, und schüttelte schnell den Kopf. "Ich brauche meine Unabhängigkeit!"  
  
Leah runzelte die Stirn.  
  
"Ich könnte nicht an einem Schreibtisch sitzen und Akten hin und her wälzen!" Mit einem Mal wurde Lou klar, wie sehr sich die Rollen verkehrt hatten. Denn nun war es Leah, welche die Fragen stellte, während sie, Lou McCloud, die mit dem festen Vorhaben den Raum betreten hatte, mehr über die verletzte Frau, die Kid bei Eagle Plains gefunden hatte, zu erfahren, antwortete wie ein Schulmädchen. Ärgerlich ballte Lou die Fäuste. Sie sandte der jungen Frau, die sie keinen Augenblick aus den Augen ließ, einen warnenden Blick zu. "Die Arbeit beim Pony Express ist genau die richtige für mich", entgegnete sie barsch.  
  
"Wenn du das sagst."  
  
Wenn Leah die Warnung in Lous Worten verstanden hatte, ließ sie sich davon nicht weiter beeindrucken. Ärgerlich kniff Lou die Augen zusammen. "Und was tust du, wenn du dich nicht gerade irgendwo in der Prärie vom Pferd schießen lässt?", gab sie zischend zurück. Doch schon im nächsten Augenblick taten ihr die unbedachten Worte leid. Beschämt senkte sie den Blick. Aber während sie nach Worten für eine Entschuldigung rang, lächelte Leah nur.  
  
"Wenn ich mich nicht gerade vom Pferd schießen lassen," sagte sie schließlich, "dann kämpfe ich um meine Unabhängigkeit. Ebenso wie du."  
  
Lou riss die Augen auf.  
  
"Du fragst dich, was meine Familie dazu sagt?"  
  
Lou nickte stumm.  
  
"Meine Mutter ist tot. Aber das hast du bestimmt schon gehört."  
  
Lou zog es fort, darauf nicht zu antworten. "Was ist mit deinem Vater?"  
  
"Er lässt mir alle Freiheiten, die ich brauche."  
  
"Wo ist er?"  
  
Leah zuckte mit den Achseln. "Ich habe keine Ahnung. Aber ich weiß, dass er da sein wird, wenn ich ihn brauche."  
  
"Wenn du ihn brauchst..." Lou starrte anklagend auf den dicken Verband, den der feingewebte Stoff von Emmas Nachthemd nur notdürftig verdeckte.  
  
Aber Leah lächelte nur stumm.  
  
"Tut es noch sehr weh?" Mit einem Mal fühlte sich Lou zu Tode erschöpft, ohne das sie sagen konnte, warum.  
  
"Nein. Lou," Leah richtete sich halb in den weichen Kissen auf, "wo ist Buck?"  
  
"Er ist fortgeritten."  
  
Leah ließ ihren Kopf sinken und schloss die Augen. Mit einem Mal wirkte sie matt und verletzlich.  
  
"Du bist sicher müde", murmelte Lou hastig. Mit einem Mal hatte sie es furchtbar eilig aus Emmas kleinem Schlafzimmer fortzukommen. Als Leah nicht antwortete, erhob sie sich von ihrem Stuhl und ging zu Tür. Im Türrahmen jedoch wandte sie sich noch einmal um. "Buck wird bald zurückkommen."  
  
Leah antwortete nicht, doch Lou bezweifelte keinen Augenblick lang, dass die junge Frau jedes einzelne ihrer Worte gehört hatte.  
  
***  
  
"Es ist schon spät, Mr. Cody." Die junge dunkelhaarige Frau ließ ihren Sonnenschirm durch ihre schlanken, makellosen Finger gleiten. "Sollten sie sich nicht auf den Weg nach Haus machen, bevor es dunkel wird?"  
  
"Aber nicht doch!", Cody schenkte ihr sein strahlendstes Lächeln. "Als Pony-Express-Reiter kenne ich jeden einzelnen Steins dieses Weges. Ein wenig Dunkelheit ist also nichts, was mich aus ihrer bezaubernden Nähe vertreiben könnte, Miss Moyer. Vielmehr frage ich mich, ob sie mir vielleicht die Ehre erweisen würden, einmal mit mir zu Abend zu essen." Ihm war, als färbten sich Allison ebenmäßige Wangen ein wenig dunkler, stellte Cody zufrieden fest.  
  
"Ich soll mit ihnen zu Abend essen, Mr. Cody?" Der kühle Ton, mit dem sie ihn bedachte, strafte das Funkeln ihrer grünen Augen Lügen.  
  
"Ich würde mir nichts sehnlicher wünschen, Miss Moyer."  
  
"Aber ich kenne sie doch kaum."  
  
"Dem können wir leicht Abhilfe schaffen." Voller Vertrauen in sich selbst legte Cody seine Hand auf den schlanken Arm der jungen Frau und lächelte gewinnend. "Wir haben ohne Zweifel mehr gemeinsam als sie ahnen."  
  
"Ist das so, Mr. Cody?"  
  
Erfreut bemerkte er, dass sie ihm ihren Arm trotz der kühlen Worte nicht entzog. "Ganz ohne Zweifel, Miss Moyer."  
  
Sie runzelte ihre perfekte Stirn. "Mr. Cody, ich denke nicht, dass...."  
  
"Cody!"  
  
Ärgerlich für der junge Pony-Express-Reiter herum. Eine Störung war ihm in diesem Augenblick höchst unwillkommen. Als er jedoch Sam Cain über die Straße auf sich zukommen sah, wandte er sich seufzend um. "Marshall?"  
  
"Cody. Miss Moyer", Sam Cain legte grüßend seine Hand an die Hutkrempe.  
  
Allison Moyer nickte höflich. "Marshall Cain, wie schön sie wiederzusehen."  
  
Cody verzog das Gesicht. Er sah, dass Sam sich nur mühsam ein Grinsen verbiss.  
  
"Cody, hat sich auf der Station etwas ergeben? Habt ihr irgendetwas über das Mädchen erfahren? Hat sie vielleicht etwas gesagt, dass mir bei meinen Nachforschungen weiterhelfen könnte?"  
  
"Nein. Tut mir leid, Marshall Cain." Auch wenn das nicht die ganze Wahrheit war, schämte sich Cody nicht wegen dieser kleinen Lüge. Denn schließlich war im Krieg und in der Liebe beinahe alles erlaubt. "Sie hat nichts gesagt."  
  
Enttäuschung machte sich auf Sams sonnenverbranntem Gesicht breit. Doch Cody scherte sich nicht darum. Statt dessen ließ er die zauberhafte Allison Moyer nicht aus den Augen.  
  
"In Ordnung", Sam zuckte mit den Achseln. "Da kann man nichts machen. Aber sag' bitte Teaspoon, dass er mir Nachricht schicken soll, sobald sich etwas Neues ergibt, ja?"  
  
Cody nickte gedankenverloren.  
  
"Ach, und Cody...."  
  
Der junge Reiter sandte dem Marshall einen bösen Blick zu, der bei ein breites Grinsen hervorrief.  
  
"Grüß Emma von mir!"  
  
"Das mache ich, Marshall."  
  
Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete Cody, wie Sam Allison freundlich zunickte und mit einem Augenzwinkern den Weg zurück zu seinem Büro antrat.  
  
"Das Rätsel um unseren geheimnisvollen Gast lässt noch nicht einmal unserem Marshall Ruhe", erklärte Cody hastig, als er Allisons fragend hochgezogene Augenbraue bemerkte, deren perfekter Schwung sich einem Halbmond gleich über ihre hohe Stirn zog. "Nun ja, das ist ja auch wahrlich kein Wunder."  
  
"Sie haben einen Gast auf der Station, Mr. Cody? Aber ich dachte, nur Postreiter leben dort draußen."  
  
"Das ist auch so, Miss Moyer. Doch vor wenigen Tagen erst hat einer unserer Reiter in der Ebene bei Eagle Plains eine schwerverletzte Frau gefunden und zur Station gebracht."  
  
"Eine verletzte Frau?" Allison Augen wurden rund vor Neugier und Erstaunen. "Aber was ist denn mit ihr geschehen?"  
  
"Das erzähle ich ihnen gern ganz genau, Miss Moyer", Cody legte erneut seine Hand auf ihren Arm und lächelte. "Vielleicht jetzt gleich? Bei einem Kaffee?"  
  
Zufrieden beobachtete er, wie Neugier und ihre gute Erziehung in Allisons schmalen, strahlendem Gesicht miteinander rangen.  
  
"Mr. Cody..."  
  
"Also ein Kaffee. In Pierres Restaurant? Wäre ihnen das recht, Miss Moyer? Dann erzähle ich ihnen gerne alles, was ich über diese Geschichte weiß."  
  
Siegesgewiss führte Cody die junge Frau davon. Dabei war er so sehr mit sich und seiner Eroberung beschäftigt, dass er den narbengesichtigen Mann nicht einmal bemerkte, der an einem Pfeiler lehnend jedes ihrer Worte belauscht hatte.  
  
Während die beiden jungen Leute in ein lebhaftes Gespräch vertieft die Straße hinuntergingen, verschwand der Fremde mit großen Schritten hinter dem Mietstall. Nur wenige Minuten später galoppierte er in einer Staubwolke auf einem Apfelschimmel davon, auf die Stadtgrenze zu.  
  
*** 


	5. Misstrauen

**4. Kapitel – Misstrauen**

**G**ähnend stülpte James Butler Hickock seinen Hut über das vom Schlaf zerzauste Haar und trat auf die Veranda des Schlafhauses hinaus. Die gleißende Morgensonne ließ ihn blinzeln, während er sich verschlafen die Augen rieb. Nur widerwillig näherte er sich der Wasserpumpe. Für einen Augenblick beäugte er sie misstrauisch, dann beugte er sich seufzend darüber. Es half nichts, es war Morgen und er hatte Aufgaben zu erledigen, so sehr er diese auch gern geleugnet hätte. Der Schwengel der Pumpe quietschte kreischend, als Jimmy diesen knurrend hinunterdrückte. Im nächsten Augenblick schoss ein harter Strahl eiskalten Wassers über seine ausgestreckte Hand und er sprang fluchend zurück. Der eisige Strom benetzte seine Ärmel und den Saum seiner Jacke, aber wach machte es ihn nicht. Mürrisch fing er das kühle Nass mit den Händen auf und wusch sich das Gesicht. Die eisigen Perlen des klaren Quellwassers stachen wie winzige Nadeln auf seiner Haut, doch als er sich schließlich wieder aufrichtete, fühlte er sich endlich ein wenig wacher und ausgeruhter. Stirnrunzelnd schob er die feuchten, braunen Haarsträhnen aus der Stirn und blickte zum Schlafhaus hinüber. Aber von Cody war weit und breit noch nichts zu sehen. _Wahrscheinlich schlief dieser bereits wieder tief und fest, dieser Faulpelz! Was stellte Cody sich vor? Das er die Ställe vielleicht ohne ihn ausmistete? _Jimmy knurrte ärgerlich und wollte gerade zum Schlafhaus zurückkehren, als er aus dem Augenwinkel eine Bewegung wahrnahm, die ihn stocken ließ. Er wandte sich um und kniff neugierig die Augen. Für einen Augenblick nahm er an, es wäre Emma, die an diesem Morgen bereits ihren kleinen Garten neben dem Wohnhaus jätete. Doch dann bemerkte er die langen blonden Haare, welche die schlanke Gestalt umwehten und den wogenden weißen Saum ihres langen Kleides, während sie sich gemächlichen Schrittes dem kleinen Zaum näherte, der Emmas Haus umschloss. _Nein, das dort im Garten war nicht Emma!_ Neugierig legte Jimmy die Hand über die Augen, um gegen die helle Morgensonne, die sich soeben am blauen Spätsommerhimmel erhob, besser sehen zu können. Für einen Augenblick stand er regungslos und beobachtete, wie die fremde Frau die kleine Tür im Zaun öffnete und hindurch schritt. Sie bewegte sich unsicher und der lange Saum ihres Kleides schleifte über den staubigen Boden. Der kühle morgendliche Wind zerzauste ihr weizenblondes Haar, das ihr in langen, glatten Strähnen beinahe bis an die Hüfte reichte. Sie hatte sich eine lederne Jacke übergeworfen, deren Säume mit ledernen Fransen bestickt waren. Ein großer dunkelbrauner Blutfleck bedeckte die linke Schulter und die mit Perlen bestickte Schulterpartie des schmutzigen Kleidungsstücks und stand in eigenartigem Kontrast zu dem blütenweißen Kleid, dass sie darunter trug. Jimmy runzelte die Stirn. Er wusste, wen er da vor sich hatte und die Neugier packte ihn. Vorsichtig blickte er sich um. Aber weder Emma noch Cody ließen sich blicken. Jimmy zögerte. Er hatte im Stall zu tun, das stand fest. Aber andererseits wollte er sich die lästige Arbeit dort mit Cody teilen, und solange dieser noch nicht einmal aufgestanden war... Genau genommen sprach überhaupt nichts dagegen, dass er für einen Augenblick zu dem Mädchen hinüber ging. Eigentlich wäre alles andere sogar grob unhöflich gewesen! Nicht dass ihm das etwas ausgemacht hätte, aber nun ja... Er musste die Dinge eben so nehmen, wie sie nun einmal waren. Jimmy grinste zufrieden und schlenderte auf die junge Frau zu, die soeben die kleine Tür in Emmas Zaun wieder verschloss und ihm dabei den Rücken zuwandte. Nur wenige Schritte entfernt blieb er stehen und wartete geduldig darauf, dass sie sich wieder aufrichtete, denn er wollte sie durch sein plötzliches Erscheinen nicht erschrecken. Als sie sich zu ihm umwandte, räusperte er sich vernehmlich. Wenn er angenommen hatte, das sie erschrocken zusammenfahren würde, hatte er sich allerdings geirrt. Stattdessen richtete sie sich zu ihrer ganzen Größe auf und musterte ihn abschätzend. Staunend bemerkte Jimmy das leuchtende Grau ihrer glänzenden Augen.

„Versuchen sie immer sich von hinten anzuschleichen, Mister?", fragte sie mit schneidender Stimme ohne ihn auch nur einen Augenblick lang aus den Augen zu lassen.

„Ich habe mich nicht...", fuhr Jimmy auf, doch ebenso schnell fasste er sich wieder. „Verzeihung, ich wollte sie nicht erschrecken, Miss."

Sie maß ihn mit einem abschätzenden Blick aus ihren grauen Augen, „Sie haben mich nicht erschreckt. Ich habe sie längst kommen hören."

Jimmy runzelte die Stirn.

„Ach ja?", entfuhr es ihm.

Er hatte sie nur einmal gesehen, ganz kurz, an dem Tag als Kid sie gefunden und er selbst sie ins Haus und in Emmas kleines Schlafzimmer getragen hatte. Aber an diesem Tag war sie schmutzig und ihr Gesicht mit Blut verschmiert gewesen. Sie hatte anders ausgesehen, als jetzt, da sie vor ihm stand und ihn verärgert anfunkelte. Überrascht stellte Jimmy fest, wie hübsch sie war. Im Stillen fragte er sich, ob Buck das auch bemerkt hatte.

„Sie sind Jimmy."

Der klare Klang ihrer Stimme ließ ihn zusammenfahren.

„Woher wissen sie das?", fragte er stirnrunzelnd.

Sie hob ihre rechte Schulter an, und Jimmy erinnerte sich augenblicklich an die unschöne Schusswunde in ihrer linken.

„Sie tragen ihren Revolver ziemlich tief."

Jimmy verzog das Gesicht.

„Das stimmt. Aber ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass auch mein Name darauf steht."

Ein leichtes Lächeln breitete sich über ihre ebenmäßigen Züge aus. Die Zornesfalte zwischen ihren Augen verschwand.

„Buck hat mir von ihnen erzählt, Jimmy."

„Oh! Was hat er gesagt?"

Sie lachte leise.

„Was ist so komisch?"

„Nichts."Sie streckte ihm ihre Hand entgegen. „Ich bin Leah Stewart."

Jimmy erwiderte ihren Händedruck beinahe automatisch.

„James Butler Hickock. Freut mich, Miss Stewart."

Er wunderte sich, wie fest ihr Händedruck war. Beinahe wie der eines Mannes. Und dabei hatte sie so gar nichts männliches an sich, im Gegenteil...

„Leah ist völlig ausreichend. Oder möchten sie, dass ich sie mit Mr. Hickock anrede?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht!"Diese Vorstellung kam ihm völlig absurd vor, ohne das er sagen könnte, warum. „Was tun sie hier draußen, Leah? Sie sollten im Haus sein und sich ausruhen."

„Ich habe es satt, wie eine Tote im Bett zu liegen." Sie runzelte die Stirn und warf einen kurzen Blick zu dem kleinen Fenster im Obergeschoss hinauf, hinter dessen ordentlichen weißen Vorhängen sich Emmas Schlafzimmer und damit augenblicklich ihr eigenes Krankenbett befanden. „Ich habe es da drinnen einfach nicht mehr ausgehalten. Ich habe die Pferde gehört und wollte nach ihnen schauen."

„Sie wollten in den Stall?"Überrascht riss Jimmy die Augen weit auf. „In ihrem Zustand?"

„Ich bin weder todkrank noch verrückt", entgegnete Leah brüsk.

„Nein, natürlich nicht!"Langsam konnte er sich vorstellen, warum Buck so überstürzt fortgeritten war.

„Wenn sie das also begriffen haben, würden sie dann bitte zur Seite treten und mich vorbei lassen?"

Jimmy zögerte.

„Emma würde das gar nicht gefallen..."

„Dann haben sie also Angst vor Miss Shannon?"

„Nein!"

„Meinen sie, Jimmy, dass es ihr besser gefallen würde, wenn sie mich zum Stall begleiten?"

„Nein, das denke ich nicht."Aber er hatte das schelmenhafte Blitzen in ihren Augen bemerkt. „Aber ich werde trotzdem mit ihnen gehen."

„Um mir zu beweisen, dass sie keine Angst haben?"

Jimmy stöhnte. Diese Frau raubte ihm den letzten Nerv! Doch er ahnte, dass, was immer er auch entgegnen würde, sie doch einen Weg finden würde, um sich über ihn lustig zu machen. Darum schwieg er verärgert, auch wenn es ihm schwer fiel. Mürrisch machte er den Weg frei.

„Danke."

Der vertraute Geruch von Leder mischte sich mit dem Duft wilder Blumen, als Leah sich an ihm vorbeischob. _Sie riecht beinahe wie Emma, _dachte Jimmy beklommen. Der vertraute Geruch weckte mit einem Mal schmerzhafte Erinnerungen an eine kühle Nacht in einem Armeeposten namens Fort Reunion, in der er gelernt hatte, dass nicht alles, was er sich im Leben wünschte, für ihn erreichbar war... Mit einem Ruck zwang Jimmy sich in die Wirklichkeit zurück. _Der vertraute Geruch war mehr als selbstverständlich, denn schließlich trug das Mädchen eines von Emmas Kleidern... nein... eines von Emmas Nachthemden!_ Ihm stockte der Atem, als er plötzlich bemerkte, wie fein der weiße Stoff war, der unter dem weiten Rock die schlanken Umrisse ihrer Schenkel verriet! _Wie kam diese Frau dazu..._ Unter dem weichen Saum des Nachtgewandes lugte ein nackter Fuß hervor, während Leah ihren Weg zum Stall fortsetzte. Jimmy schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

„Was ist nun mit ihnen, Jimmy?", Leah wandte den Kopf und lächelte amüsiert. „Kommen sie mit mir? Oder haben sie plötzlich doch Angst bekommen?"

„Sie tragen ein Nachthemd", stammelte er verwirrt und verwünschte sich schon im nächsten Augenblick für diese unüberlegte Bemerkung.

„Es war nichts anderes da. Jemand hat meine Kleidung fortgenommen. Nur meine Jacke habe ich gefunden."

Jimmy starrte sie an.

„Was ist?"Leah runzelte die Stirn. „Sie schauen mich an, als wäre ich nackt."

„Sie haben keine Schuhe an", stieß er atemlos hervor.

„Das stimmt. Sie sind ein aufmerksamer Beobachter." Grinsend streckte sie einen Fuß unter dem Saum ihres Kleides hervor und betrachtete ihn.

Jimmys Blick glitt über den sonnengebräunten schmalen Spann bis hin zu den geraden, schlanken Zehen. Verlegen räusperte er sich.

„Sie sollten wenigstens Schuhe tragen. Hier gibt es Schlangen."

„Ich weiß."Leah lachte fröhlich. „Aber ich habe meine Schuhe ebenfalls nicht gefunden."

Jimmy seufzte. Mit einem Mal hatte er das Gefühl, dass sie alles, was er zu sagen wusste, gegen ihn verwenden würde.

„Kommen sie, Leah. Ich zeige ihnen den Stall. Und dann bringe ich sie schleunigst ins Haus zurück."

„Bevor mich jemand so sieht? In meinem Nachthemd und ohne Schuhe?"

„Kommen sie endlich!"

Es hätte nicht viel gefehlt und Jimmy hätte sie am Arm gepackt und mit sich gezogen. Als sie jedoch ihren Weg von allein fortsetzte, beschränkte er sich auf ein mürrisches Knurren und darauf seinen Hut tiefer in die Stirn zu ziehen. Er sandte ein Stoßgebet zum Himmel, das Emma wenigstens heute, wenigstens jetzt, einmal länger schlafen würde.

Oh, mit einem Mal verstand er nur zu gut, warum Buck Hals über Kopf fortgeritten war!

****

Buck trieb sein Pferd voran. In weniger als einer Stunde würde er Sweetwater erreicht haben, und nur wenige Meilen weiter lag die Shannon-Farm und Station des Pony Express. Nicht zum ersten Mal in den vergangenen zwei Tagen verfluchte er sich selbst dafür, dass er überhaupt von dort weggeritten war. Gut, Leah hatte ihn verletzt, aber schon zwei Stunden gestreckten Galopps entlang des steinigen, staubigen Trail hatten genügt, um seinen Kopf wieder klar werden zu lassen. Vielleicht hatte sie ihn verletzt, nein nicht vielleicht, ganz sicher sogar hatte sie das getan. Aber schlimmer noch war etwas ganz anderes: er hatte sie enttäuscht und im Stich gelassen, als sie ihn gebraucht hatte. Er hatte an ihr gezweifelt, ohne das es wirklich eines Anlasses dazu bedurft hatte und auf diese Weise ihr Vertrauen in ihn missbraucht. Sobald er das begriffen hatte, hatte er sich nichts sehnlicher gewünscht, als auf der Stelle umzukehren und die schrecklichen Dinge, die er gesagt hatte ungeschehen zu machen, vielmehr noch, endlich die Dinge zu tun, die er schon längst in Emmas Schlafzimmer hätte tun sollen. _Zum Teufel mit Sam Cain, seinem Misstrauen und seinen Vermutungen! _

Dennoch war er nicht umgekehrt, sondern hatte seinen Ritt fortgesetzt und die Posttasche an ihr Ziel gebracht, bevor er sich auch nur gestattet hatte, einen weiteren Gedanken an sein Problem zu verschwenden. Doch in der Nacht, die er nur wenige Meilen entfernt von Three Crossing auf dem harten Felsboden verbracht hatte, waren die bohrenden Zweifel wie eine Flutwelle über ihn hereingestürzt und hatten ihn nicht mehr losgelassen. Bei Anbruch des Morgengrauens, als die Sonne ihre ersten silbernen Strahlen über den nebelverhangenen Horizont geworfen hatte, hatte er sich wieder in den Sattel geschwungen und war losgeritten. Seitdem hatte er seiner Stute nur eine kurze, notdürftige Pause gestattet, und sich selbst nicht einmal genug Zeit, um die trockenen Reste des Zwiebacks zu verzehren, der seinen Reiseproviant darstellte. Die quälenden Gedanken ließen ihn einfach nicht los und so fand er keine Ruhe, selbst dort nicht, wo er bislang stets Frieden gefunden hatte – auf dem Rücken seines Pferdes. Der warme Spätsommerwind, der sonst wie ein treuer Freund seinen Rücken gestreift hatte, trieb ihn nun unablässig zur Eile an, und auch die gleißende Sonne, die hoch am wolkenlosen Himmel stand, schien zu sagen: _Beeile dich, du Narr!_

Buck grub seine Finger tief in die schwarze Mähne seines Pferdes, während er daran dachte, was er getan hatte. Durch seinen Starrsinn und seine fehlende Entschlussfreudigkeit dachte Leah nun, dass er sie für eine Lügnerin, ja für eine Betrügerin hielt... Und das war ein Gedanke, den er nicht länger ertrug!

Wenn er nur endlich die Station erreichte...

****

„Jungs,"Teaspoon sah seine Reiter, die sich um den großen Tisch gescharrt hatten und hungrig auf ihr Essen warteten, scharf an, „wir haben heute einen Gast. Ich möchte, dass ihr euch zusammenreißt."

„Einen Gast?"Neugierig hob Cody den Kopf und verlor für einen Augenblick sogar die dampfenden Brötchen in ihrem Korb in der Mitte des Tisches aus den Augen.

Teaspoon runzelte die Stirn, während Jimmy die Gelegenheit nutzte und schnell nach einem Brötchen griff.

„Ja, einen Gast. Und ihr werdet euch vorbildlich betragen. Jimmy, leg das Brötchen zurück!"

Der junge Reiter grinste schuldbewusst und warf das dampfende Gebäckstück hastig in den Korb zurück.

„He!"Cody versetzte ihm einen Stoß in die Rippen. „Was soll das?"

„Du wirst schon noch genug abbekommen, Cody."Jimmy lehnte sich zurück und schob sich eine vorwitzige Haarsträhne hinter das Ohr.

„Anständiges Benehmen, sage ich!"Teaspoon musterte die beiden Reiter streng. „Keine Beleidigungen und keine Revolver bei Tisch, Jimmy, und niemand wirft mit Essen! Hast du mich verstanden, Cody?"

Der blonde Reiter riss überrascht seine Augen auf.

„Ich, Teaspoon?", rief er voll gespielter Unschuld.

Lou kicherte.

„Ja, du!"Teaspoon kniff die Augen zusammen, doch in seinen Mundwinkeln zuckte es verräterisch. „Wir haben heute nämlich, wie soll ich sagen... Damenbesuch."

„Damenbesuch!"Fröhlich schlug Cody mit der flachen Hand auf den Tisch. „Na, das ist doch mal was!"

Lou sandte ihm einen bösen Blick zu.

„Wer kommt denn?"

„Emmas junge Patientin wird uns heute beim Abendessen Gesellschaft leisten."Zufrieden schob Teaspoon die Daumen hinter seine Hosenträger.

„Leah?", entfuhr es Jimmy.

Teaspoon betrachtete seinen jungen Reiter mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

„Miss Stewart, ja. Ich wusste nicht, dass ihr euch bereits kennt, Jimmy."

„Äh... Nicht wirklich, ich meine, nicht richtig. Ich..."

„Und das lässt Emma zu? Das Mädchen ist doch verletzt!", rief Lou.

Bei dem Gedanken an ihr letztes Zusammentreffen mit Leah zog sie die Nase kraus.

„Es geht ihr anscheinend gut genug, dass sie aufstehen kann. Anscheinend langweilt sie sich. Emma meinte, dann könne sie ebenso gut mit uns allen zu Abend essen."

„Eine wunderbare Idee!"Cody grinste breit. „Es geht doch nichts über einen Gast bei Tisch."

Teaspoon runzelte die Stirn, während er von einem zum anderen blickte. Er grübelte darüber nach, was Emma dazu veranlasst haben mochte, das verletzte Mädchen mit diesem Haufen junger Männer zusammen zu stecken, doch er kam zu keinem Ergebnis. Knurrend gab er schließlich auf.

„Jimmy!"

Wieder war die Hand des jungen Reiters nicht schnell genug gewesen.

„He!"Cody griff empört nach dem Brötchen, das sein Freund in der Hand hielt. „Gib her!"

Jimmy beugte sich zurück und Codys Hand griff ins Leere. Der blonde Reiter verlor das Gleichgewicht und stürzte mit einem lauten Krachen von der Sitzbank.

In diesem Augenblick öffnete sich die Tür und Jimmy war nicht der Einzige, der sich neugierig umwandte.

****

„Wie es scheint, hat Cody dir bereits seinen Platz frei gemacht, Leah."Emma stand in der geöffneten Tür und stemmte die Fäuste in die Hüften, während sie streng auf den am Boden sitzenden Reiter blickte.

Codys Wangen verfärbten sich dunkel, während er sich hastig aufrappelte.

„Ähem, Emma, ich...", murmelte er verlegen.

„Komm herein, Leah."Emma schob die junge Frau durch die Tür und neben den Tisch. „Die Jungs werden sich von jetzt an benehmen."

Sie warf einen strengen Blick in Richtung der Reiter, bevor ihre braunen Augen auf Teaspoon hängen blieben, der hinter vorgehaltener Hand leise vor sich hinkicherte. Emma runzelte streng die Stirn und das fröhliche Lachen verebbte augenblicklich. Lediglich das Funkeln in den Augen des älteren Mannes verriet noch, wie sehr er sich amüsierte.

„Jungs", Emma legte der jungen Frau an ihrer Seite die Hand auf den Arm und lächelte freundlich, „das hier ist Leah Stewart. Sie ist unser Gast und ich möchte, dass ihr sie auch als solchen behandelt."

„Miss Stewart."Kid erhob sich hastig von seinem Platz und streckte ihr seine Hand entgegen. „Sehr erfreut sie kennen zu lernen. Man nennt mich Kid."

Neben ihm runzelte Lou finster die Stirn.

„Kid."Leah schüttelte seine Hand. „Hallo, Lou."sagte sie dann und lächelte freundlich. „Schön dich wieder zu sehen."

Lou nickte stumm.

„William F. Cody, zu ihren Diensten, Ma'am!"

Cody verbeugte sich. Dann griff er nach ihrer Hand und küsste sie. Leah runzelte erstaunt die Stirn. Der junge Reiter schenkte ihr sein strahlendstes Lächeln.

„Es ist mir eine außerordentliche Freude sie kennen zu lernen, Ma'am."

„Cody, das reicht."Teaspoon schob seinen Reiter zur Seite und richtete sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf, bevor er Leah grinsend seine Hand entgegenstreckte. „Teaspoon Hunter, Miss Stewart."

"Mister Hunter", die junge Frau lächelte, als sie seine Hand ergriff, "ich habe schon viel von ihnen gehört."

„Oh."Zufrieden blickte Teaspoon sich um.

In diesem Augenblick wurde Leahs Aufmerksamkeit auf den jungen Mann gelenkt, der sich von seinem Platz erhoben hatte und lächelnd ein paar schnelle Handzeichen machte.

„Ike sagt, dass...", begann Lou mürrisch zu erklären.

Aber Leah schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ist schon gut, Lou."Sie lächelte dem glatzköpfigen Reiter lächelnd zu. „Sie sind Ike."

Dann streckte sie ihre rechte Hand aus und schlug selbst eine Anzahl Zeichen in die Luft.

„Tut mir Leid", sagte sie lächelnd, als Ike mit noch schnelleren Handzeichen darauf antwortete, „ich bin ein wenig aus der Übung."

Ike wiederholte die Bewegungen noch einmal langsamer. Dabei lächelte er breit.

„Oh...", Leah runzelte die Stirn.

Emma bemerkte, dass sie mit einem Mal weniger unbefangen war, als noch einen Augenblick zuvor. Auch wenn Leah im nächsten Moment bereits wieder ihr strahlendes Lächeln aufsetzte, hätte Emma doch zu gern gewusst, was Ike ihr gesagt hatte. Nachdenklich beobachtete sie, wie die junge Frau sich Jimmy zuwandte, der als Einziger auf seinem Platz sitzen geblieben war.

„Jimmy."

„Leah."Der junge Reiter machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe zu lächeln.

„Schauen sie mal."Grinsend streckte sie ihren Fuß unter dem hellblauen Kleid hervor, welches Emma ihr geliehen hatte. „Um ihnen zu gefallen, habe ich diesmal sogar Schuhe angezogen."

Jimmy warf einen gereizten Blick auf die Spitzen der ledernen Stiefel. Als er sie ansah, blitzten seine Augen vor Wut.

„Jimmy!", Emma kannte diesen Blick und schob sich erschrocken zwischen den jungen Mann und das Mädchen.

„Miss Stewart,"kam Teaspoon ihr im rechten Augenblick zur Hilfe, „setzen sie sich doch zu uns. Jimmy, äh... nein, Ike und Kid, rückt doch mal ein wenig zur Seite. So, kommen sie, Miss Stewart."

Er führte die junge Frau an das Ende des Tisches und platzierte sie zufrieden an seiner Seite. Augenblicklich sprang Kid auf, um ihr einen Becher Milch einzuschenken.

„Danke."

Emma warf einen letzte Blick auf Jimmy, dessen Augen noch immer bedrohlich funkelten. Dann trat sie an den Herd und griff nach dem dampfenden Topf, der darauf stand. Aber sie hatte auch die tiefe Falte auf Lous Stirn bemerkt und fragte sich plötzlich, ob es tatsächlich eine gute Idee gewesen war, Leah zu einer gemeinsamen Mahlzeit mit den Reitern einzuladen. Wie war es möglich, dass das Mädchen bereits wenige Minuten nach ihrem Erscheinen für so große Spannung zwischen den Männern sorgte? Sie nahm sich vor, die junge Frau sorgfältig im Auge zu behalten.

****

Über dem Pfad, den er ursprünglich entlang des Devil's Head hatte nehmen wollen, war eine Steinlawine niedergegangen und so war ihm keine andere Wahl geblieben, als das verschüttete Gebiet zu umreiten und den felsigen Weg über den Berg selbst zu nehmen. Dieser Umweg hatte ihn mehr als drei Stunden zurückgeworfen und so war es schon dunkel, als er endlich die hellen Lichter der Station in der Ferne leuchten sah. Für gewöhnlich verspürte Buck beim Anblick ihres warmen Glanzes ein Gefühl der Ruhe und Zufriedenheit. In dieser Nacht jedoch verspürte er nichts als bohrende Unruhe. Seine Fäuste kneteten gedankenverloren die Zügel seines Pferdes, während er das erschöpfte Tier zielstrebig auf die Station zulenkte. Als er seine Stute an den dunklen Wänden der Scheune entlang lenkte, glitt sein Blick hinüber zur Veranda des Haupthauses, die im Dunkeln lag, und von dort hinauf zu dem kleinen Fenster darüber. Doch kein einladender Lichtschein drang daraus hervor. Buck kniff erstaunt die Augen zusammen.

Doch dann lenkte er sein Pferd entschlossen auf den Stall zu. Vor dem großen Tor sprang er aus dem Sattel. Erst als er sich vorbeugte, um den schweren Riegel zur Seite zu schieben, bemerkte er die schlanke, schattenhafte Gestalt, die sich ihm lautlos näherte. Augenblicklich glitten seine Finger an Gürtel und umfassten den Tomahawk, der dort steckte. Der lederumwundene Griff der Waffe fühlte sich vertraut an und gab ihm Kraft. Doch schon im nächsten Augenblick ließ er das Beil sinken.

„Ike!"Erleichtert atmete Buck auf.

Der junge Reiter drängte sich neben ihn und nahm die Zügel seines Pferdes. Er grinste breit und seine weißen Zähne blitzten im Dunkel der Nacht.

„Nein, ich bin nicht nervös!", antwortete Buck unwirsch auf die Handzeichen seines stummen Gefährten. „Aber wenn du dich weiter auf diese Weise an mich heranschleichst, mein Freund, werde ich dir eines Tages noch den Schädel spalten."

Ike lachte lautlos und wies mit der ausgestreckten Hand zum Haus hinüber.

„Die anderen sind beim Abendessen? Dann komme ich ja gerade rechtzeitig."

Buck wollte sein Pferd in den Stall führen, doch Ike war schneller. Leichtfüßig schlüpfte er an seinem indianischen Freund vorbei und öffnete die Stalltür.

„Ich kann mein Pferd allein versorgen, du musst mir nicht... Oh!"Erstaunt blieb Buck stehen und verfolgte mit großen Augen Ikes Handzeichen. „Einen Gast? Wer... Aber Leah ist doch verletzt, sie sollte nicht... Nein, ich klinge nicht wie Emma!", schloss Buck ärgerlich.

Ike zwinkerte ihm zu, bevor er grinsend die Stute in den Stall führte. Buck blieb allein in der Dunkelheit zurück und fragte sich, ob er denn wirklich so leicht zu durchschauen war, dass er sogar nach zwei Tagen der Abwesenheit seinem besten Freund nicht einen Augenblick lang etwas vormachen konnte.

Erst sein knurrender Magen riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Buck seufzte und machte sich stirnrunzelnd auf den Weg zum Haus. Ebenso gut konnte er auch gleich tun, was ohnehin getan werden musste. Obwohl es ihm lieber gewesen wäre, wenn er allein gewesen wäre, um Leah zu begrüßen und seine Entschuldigung vorzubringen....

****

Als die Tür erneut geöffnet wurde, drehte Emma erwartungsvoll ihren Kopf. Als sie Buck erkannte, der wortlos seinen Hut an einen Haken neben der Tür hängte, lächelte sie erleichtert. Denn auch wenn der Ritt das täglich Brot dieser jungen Männer war, war sie doch jedes Mal froh, wenn einer von ihnen unbeschadet zur Station zurückkehrte. Als Buck seine staubbedeckte Jacke neben seinen Hut hängte, bemerkte Emma erstaunt die Anspannung in seinen Schultern. Der junge Kiowa hielt sich stets gerade, doch in diesem Augenblick wirkte er so steif als habe er einen Stock verschluckt.

„Guten Abend, Buck."brummte Teaspoon, während er zufrieden ein großen Stück von Emmas dampfenden Maisbrei in seinen Mund schob.

Der junge Indianer nickte stumm und glitt wortlos zwischen Jimmy und Lou auf die Bank.

„Du siehst müde aus, Buck", sagte Emma freundlich, als sie einen Teller und Besteck vor ihn auf den Tisch legte.

„Es war ein langer Ritt."

„Aber du bist heil und unbeschadet zurückgekommen", stellte Kid zufrieden fest.

„Ja."

Buck hob den Kopf, um Kid anzusehen. Doch stattdessen glitten seine Augen zu der jungen Frau, die neben dem jungen Reiter auf der Bank saß und schweigend ihre Mahlzeit zu sich nahm. Sie hielt ihren Blick gesenkt und blickte beharrlich auf ihren beinahe geleerten Teller. Emma stutzte, denn sie erinnerte sich gut daran, dass Leah nur wenige Augenblicke zuvor ein angeregtes Gespräch mit Cody über das Lesen von Büchern – Emma selbst war über diese Themenwahl erstaunt gewesen – geführt, dass nun, mit Bucks Ankunft, mit einem Mal verebbt war. Buck jedoch starrte das Mädchen an, als ob sein Leben davon abhinge. Seine dunklen Augen bohrten sich tief in ihr scheinbar so gleichgültiges Gesicht. Aber Emma konnte sie damit nicht täuschen, denn diese sah von ihrem Platz auch das paar zitternder Hände, die unter der Tischplatte die Servierte so fest umklammerten, dass die Fingerknöchel weiß unter der sonnengebräunten Haut hervortraten.

„Hier, Buck."Kid schob seinem Freund die Schüssel mit dem Maisbrei zu und wandte sich dann lächelnd an Leah. „Was glauben sie, gäbe es vielleicht in Thompkins Laden in Sweetwater ein Buch, das sie gerne lesen würden?"

Das Mädchen hob den Kopf und sah ihn an, als hätte sie kein einziges seiner Worte verstanden.

„Entschuldigung, ich war mit meinen Gedanken woanders, Kid", antwortete sie verlegen. „Was haben sie gesagt?"

„Ich dachte mir nur, dass wir in zwei oder drei Tagen wieder nach Sweetwater fahren. Dann könnten sie doch mitkommen und sich in Thompkins Laden umsehen. Vielleicht finden sie dort ein Buch, das sie gern lesen würden."

„Ganz bestimmt werden sie da etwas finden", Cody grinste breit, als Kid das Gesicht verzog, nachdem Lou ihm unter dem Tisch einen warnenden Tritt verpasst hatte. „Ich finde dort jedes Mal etwas."

„Ja, aber was?"Jimmy lachte rau. „Diesen Unsinn willst du doch nicht wirklich einem anderen Menschen anbieten, oder?

„He", Cody schob beleidigt die Unterlippe vor. „Einmal hat auch etwas über dich in meinen Büchern gestanden!"

„Erinnere mich nicht daran!"Gelangweilt winkte Jimmy ab. „Kaum etwas von dem, was dieser Schmierfink über mich geschrieben hat, ist wahr gewesen."

„Über sie ist geschrieben worden, Jimmy?", fragte Leah neugierig und die Erstarrung fiel mit einem Mal von ihr ab.

„Nun ja..."

„Erzählen sie mir davon", bat sie und schenkte ihm ihr strahlendstes Lächeln.

Jimmy verzog das Gesicht.

„Es ist nicht halb so aufregend, wie es sich im ersten Moment anhört", gestand er. „Aber wenn sie es trotzdem hören wollen, nun gut..."

Gedankenverloren lauschte Emmas Jimmys Erzählung. Sie hatte der warmen, rauen Stimme des jungen Reiters schon immer gern gelauscht. Doch in diesem Augenblick war sie nicht bei der Sache. Kopfschüttelnd fragte sie sich stattdessen, warum Buck seinen noch immer halb vollen Teller zur Seite schob und Jimmy einen funkelnden Blick aus seinen dunklen Augen zusandte. Dann stand er auf, griff nach seinem Hut und seiner Jacke und verschwand ohne ein Wort zu sagen, in die dunkle Nacht. Als Emma aufspringen und ihm nacheilen wollte, legte Teaspoon ihr beruhigend die Hand auf den Arm und bedeutete ihr, den jungen Indianer gehen zu lassen. Widerwillig ließ Emma sich wieder auf der harten Bank nieder. Stirnrunzelnd beobachtete sie, wie Leahs Blick für einen Moment auf der grobbehauenen Holztür liegen blieb, die Buck hinter sich ins Schloss fallen lassen hatte. Als sie bemerkte, dass Emma ihr zusah, wandte sie sich hastig wieder Jimmy zu.

Aber Emma hatte genug gesehen.

****

„Das Essen war hervorragend. Vielen Dank, Emma."

Leah lächelte, als sie der älteren Frau auf die Holzbohlen der Veranda vor dem Haus folgte. In den Händen hielt sie einen Becher mit dampfendem Tee, während sie sich neben Emma auf den weichen Polstern niederließ. Die Schaukel knarrte leise, als sie unter dem Gewicht der beiden Frauen sanft zu schwingen begann.

„Es freut mich, das es dir geschmeckt hat", Emma nahm einen Schluck von ihrem Tee. „Und wie ich gesehen habe, hast du dich auch angeregt unterhalten."

„Cody ist ein lustiger Mensch. Es ist kaum möglich nicht über ihn zu lachen."

Emma lächelte.

„Ja, das ist wahr. Ihm gelingt es sogar auf das traurigste Gesicht noch ein Lächeln zu zaubern."

Leah zog fragend die Augenbrauen hoch, denn der seltsame Unterton in Emmas Stimme war ihr nicht entgangen.

„Es geht mich nichts an, Leah, aber ich denke, du solltest noch einmal mit Sam sprechen."

Die junge Frau zuckte mit den Achseln und trank gleichmütig von ihrem Tee.

„Was dort draußen bei Eagle Plains geschehen ist, muss dir doch Sorge bereiten!", Emma schüttelte erregt den Kopf. „Jemand hätte dich beinahe umgebracht und du versuchst noch immer, so zu tun als wäre nichts geschehen. Leah,"Emma fasste den Arm der jüngeren Frau. „Ich will dir doch nur helfen! Sprich noch einmal mit Sam darüber."

„Es gibt nichts, was ich dem Marshall zu sagen hätte."

„Leah... Oh, Buck!"

Als Emma den dunklen Schatten bemerkte, der geräuschlos durch die kleine Tür im Zaun trat, erhob sie sich überrascht von ihrem Platz.

„Emma."Buck nickte ihr zu, während er am Fuß der Treppe zur Veranda stehen blieb. „Ich möchte mit Leah sprechen."

Emma nahm das leise Rascheln der Kleider wahr, als Leah sich ebenfalls erhob. Sie hörte, wie die junge Frau neben ihr den Atem anhielt und neben sie trat.

„Ist es dafür heute Abend nicht ein bisschen zu spät, Buck?", fragte Emma leichthin, denn sie spürte das Unbehagen der jungen Frau an ihrer Seite sehr wohl, und wollte ihr Zeit verschaffen, damit sie sich sammeln und ihre Entscheidung treffen konnte.

„Es ist wichtig."Der Schatten des Verandadachs verbarg Bucks Gesicht. „Sonst wäre ich nicht hergekommen, Emma."

Emma nickte. Sie runzelte die Stirn, sagte jedoch nichts mehr. Wenn dieses Gespräch für Buck so wichtig war, dann konnte sie ohnehin nichts daran ändern. Nun lag es an Leah, zu entscheiden, was sie tun wollte. Emma spürte, wie sie eine Welle der Erleichterung überkam, als die junge wortlos nickte und an den Fuß der Treppe trat. Doch dann wandte sie sich noch einmal um und sah Emma an.

„Es tut mir Leid, Emma", sagte sie leise. „Warte nicht auf mich."

Als Emma den verzweifelten Blick in den grauen Augen des Mädchens sah, schnürte es ihr vor Mitgefühl die Kehle zu. Sie nickte stumm und nahm die halb volle Teetasse entgegen, die Leah ihr entgegenstreckte. Sie sah ihr und Buck nach, wie sie Seite an Seite in der Dunkelheit verschwanden und fragte sich dabei, was das Mädchen so quälen mochte, dass sie es nicht einmal wagte, davon zu sprechen. Die beiden Teetassen schlugen klirrend aneinander. _Wenn sie nur Buck nicht auch noch da hinein zog! _

****

Am Zaun der Pferdekoppel blieb Buck stehen. Auch ohne sich nach ihr umzusehen, wusste er, dass Leah ihm durch die Nacht bis hierher gefolgt war. Er legte die Arme auf den mittleren Holm und wartete bis sie neben ihm stand. Es war ihm bereits schwer gefallen sie in Emmas Gegenwart zu einem Gespräch aufzufordern, doch was er nun zu tun beabsichtigte, war noch bedeutend schwerer. Er holte tief Luft und nahm all seinen Mut zusammen. Dann wandte er sich entschlossen zu ihr um.

„Leah."Seine Stimme klang rau und krächzend, und er räusperte sich verlegen.

Der Mond schien ihr in das ebenmäßige Gesicht verlieh ihren Augen einen silbernen Glanz, während sie in schweigend ansah. Sie hielt ihre Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und wartete geduldig.

„Was passiert ist, tut mir Leid!"Er wusste, dass er nichts gewinnen konnte, wenn er noch länger zögerte. „Ich möchte mich entschuldigen."

Sie sah ihn an. Über ihrer Nase bildete sich eine kleine steile Falte.

„Es ist nichts geschehen", murmelte sie, während sie hastig den Blick senkte.

„Oh doch, dass ist es."Er wünschte sich sehnlichst, es wäre weniger schwer die richtigen Worte zu finden. „Hör zu, was auch immer Sam gesagt hat... ich glaube kein Wort davon!"

„Glaub, was du willst, Buck."

Er stutzte.

„Was...?"

„Du hast mich verstanden."Sie hob den Kopf und starrte ihn an. „Du weißt nichts über mich, gar nichts, und darum kannst du glauben, was immer du willst. Denn es ist ohne Belang für mich!"

„Leah..."

„Nein!"Sie hob abwehrend die Hände, als er einen Schritt auf sie zu tat. „Es ist so, wie ich sage. Und das ist gut so. Denn in wenigen Tagen werde ich diese Station ohnehin verlassen. Es gibt also keinen Anlass dazu, dass du dir meinetwegen deinen Kopf zerbrichst!"

„Ich..."

„Gute Nacht, Buck."

Ohne auch nur auf seine Entgegnung zu warten, wandte sie sich ab und verschwand mit wehenden Röcken in der Dunkelheit.

Buck jedoch blieb neben der Koppel stehen und sah ihr nach. Er fühlte sich, als hätte ihm jemand auf den Kopf geschlagen, und es dauerte einige Augenblicke, bis ihm langsam die Bedeutung ihrer Worte zu dämmern begann. _Die Station verlassen? Aber... Sie wird fortgehen!_ Der Gedanke jagte ihm einen Schauer über den Rücken. Er wollte ihr folgen, doch seine Füße schienen im Boden neben der Koppel verwurzelt zu sein. _Sie würde fortgehen... Und das ist meine Schuld!_ Wütend versetzte er dem Zaun einen Tritt. _Es ist meine Schuld, dass sie gehen wird!_ Er war ein Narr, da er überhaupt fortgeritten war. Wenn er stattdessen geblieben wäre, dann hätten die Dinge ganz sicher einen anderen Verlauf genommen... Die Holzholmen vibrierten noch immer von der Wucht des Trittes, als Buck seine Arme darauf legte und stöhnend die Stirn in seinen Händen vergrub.

****

„Sie ist ein hübsches Mädchen."Cody verschränkte die Hände hinter seinem Kopf und lehnte sich zufrieden zurück.

„So hübsch ist sie nun auch wieder nicht!" Mürrisch warf Lou ihre Jacke über den Bettpfosten. „Was ihr nur wieder habt!"

„Auf jeden Fall ist sie stur wie ein Esel."Kid lachte. „Sie hat dich ganz schön in Wut versetzt, Jimmy! Ich habe noch nie gesehen, dass du dich wegen eines Paar Schuhe so aufgeregt hast."

„Halt die Klappe, Kid!"

„Ja, er ist wohl heute ein wenig empfindlich." Entgegnete Cody grinsend auf Ikes Handzeichen hin. „Was wohl daran liegen mag, dass sie mich angelächelt hat und nicht ihn. Unser Hickock spielt eben ungern die zweite Geige."

„Die zweite Geige, das ich nicht lache!"

„Aber so ist es", Cody lachte zufrieden.

„Blödsinn!"

„Ja, du hast Recht, Ike, so sehe ich das auch", wandte Kid grinsend ein. „Sie hat uns _alle_ angelächelt. He, Lou, wo willst du hin? Warte!"

Ike schüttelte den Kopf, während er beobachtete, wie sein Freund der wutschnaubenden Lou durch die Tür in die dunkle Nacht folgte.

„Ja, ja, die Liebe", sinnierte Cody gedankenverloren. „Der eine hat sie, der andere nicht..."

„Bist du da nicht ein wenig vorschnell? Was ist mit Allison Moyer, Cody?"

„Allison? Wer ist Allison?"Träumerisch schloss Cody die Augen. „Ab heute gibt es nur noch eine Frau für mich. Nur noch eine einzige."

„An deiner Stelle wäre ich ein wenig vorsichtiger", brummte Jimmy. „Diese Frau ist ein Pulverfass!"

Cody kicherte.

„Vorhin hatte ich eher den Eindruck, als wärest _du_ das Pulverfass, an dem Leah die Lunte entzündet hat."

Jimmy knurrte wütend.

„Ich warne dich, Cody, lass dich nicht mit ihr ein!"

„Weil du sie für dich selbst willst?"Codys blaue Augen blitzten herausfordernd, als er sich in seinem Bett aufsetzte. „Ist es das, was dich ärgert?"

„Ich will sie nicht, ganz bestimmt nicht! Wach auf, Mann! Sie ist eine Squaw! Das hat Teaspoon selbst gesagt! Wer weiß denn schon, wie viele Rothäute sie bereits gehabt haben? Willst du eine Frau, die die Wilden bereits beschmutzt und missbraucht haben, Cody?"

„Hickock..."

„Glaub doch, was du willst, Cody! Aber sag hinterher nicht, ich hätte dich nicht gewarnt! Sie ist eine Indianerhure und das ist etwas, das du niemals vergessen solltest!"

„Ist das so?"

Jimmy fuhr herum. Erschrocken starrte er Buck an, der lautlos durch die Tür in das Schlafhaus getreten war. Sein eisiger Blick verriet Jimmy, dass der Kiowa seine letzten Worte gehört hatte.

„Wer hat dich zu ihrem Richter berufen, Jimmy?" Bucks Stimme war schneidend und sandte den übrigen Reitern einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken. „Wer hat dich dazu berufen, ein Urteil über diese Frau zu fällen?"

„Buck, hör zu..."

„Nein!"

Ike trat hinzu und legte seinem Freund beruhigend die Hand auf den Arm.

Doch Buck schüttelte ihn ab, ohne sich umzuwenden.

„Was immer Leah widerfahren ist, Hickock, ist nichts, worüber du zu richten hast! Du hast keine Ahnung, was mit ihr geschehen ist!"

„Das ist richtig. Aber wenigstens war es nicht mein Volk, dass über sie hergefallen ist!"

„Hoo, Jungs! Langsam!"

Blitzschnell war Cody von seinem Lager geglitten und schob sich zwischen die beiden aufgebrachten Reiter. Nur mit Ikes Hilfe gelang es ihm, de wutschnaubenden Buck daran zu hindern, sich auf Jimmy zu stürzen.

„Wie ich sehe, seit ihr nicht ausgelastet, Jungs."

Die vier Reiter fuhren herum und entdeckten Teaspoon, der mit gerunzelter Stirn im Türrahmen lehnte.

„Äh, Teaspoon..."

Verlegen ließ Cody Bucks Arm fahren und starrte zu Boden. Der junge Kiowa machte sich mit einem Ruck aus Ikes Griff los und stürmte zur Tür. Teaspoon sah ihm schweigend nach, wie er in der dunklen Nacht verschwand. Dann wandte er sich den zurückgebliebenen Männern zu.

„Morgen Früh reiten wir raus zur Südweide", verkündete er mit unheilvoll zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen. „Dort wartet eine halbe Meile Zaun darauf geflickt zu werden. Das sollte eure Gemüter ein wenig abkühlen, Jungs."

„Teaspoon..."

„Ich will nichts hören, Cody. Morgen Früh bei Sonnenaufgang brechen wir auf! Ach, und Jimmy", Teaspoon bohrte seinen Blick in das Gesicht des Reiters, „mäßige dich in deiner Wortwahl. Sonst wird es dir eines Tages noch Leid tun!"

****


	6. Der Überfall

**5. Kapitel – Der Überfall**

**D**ie leichte morgendliche Brise wehte den Geruch von gebratenem Speck und frischem Brot herbei. Der rotblonde Reiter reckte sich im Sattel und hielt seine Nase in den Wind. Die verlockenden Gerüche ließen das Wasser in seinem Mund zusammenlaufen und erinnerten ihn gleichzeitig nachdrücklich daran, warum er an diesem hereinbrechenden Morgen im Sattel seiner Stute saß, anstatt in Lotties Saloon neben einer ihrer jungen Huren in den weichen Laken aufzuwachen. Er hatte den Auftrag verpatzt, und der Boss war wütend. Der rotblonde Reiter ritt lange genug an der Seite dieses Mannes, um zu wissen, was sein Versagen bedeutete: dies hier war seine letzte Chance, um wieder gut zu machen, was er wenige Tage zuvor verdorben hatte. Würde das Mädchen ihm jedoch diesmal erneut entkommen, konnte er sich ebenso gut gleich selbst eine Kugel in den Kopf jagen. Denn der Boss machte keine Umstände, wenn es darum ging, einen säumigen Geschäftsmann oder eine dreckige Rothaut abzuknallen, wann immer er es für richtig hielt! Und mit seinen Männern verfuhr er ebenso. Doch an der Seite dieses unberechenbaren Mannes hatte der rotblonde Reiter in wenigen Monaten gute Beute gemacht. Schutzgelderpressung und gelegentliche Banküberfälle waren ein einträgliches Geschäft und versprachen jedem Mann, der sich diesem Risiko stellte, ein einträgliches Einkommen und hin und wieder ein Leben in Saus und Braus. Wer an der Seite des Bosses ritt, hatte nie über Armut und Hunger, über Langeweile und Eintönigkeit zu klagen. Das Risiko, das mit diesem schillernden Leben verbunden war, nahmen die Männer willig in Kauf. Der Verlust des eigenen Lebens war keine Sorge, die sie plagte und ihnen den Schlaf raubte, und so sorgte sich auch der rothaarige Reiter für gewöhnlich nicht darum. Nun jedoch, da ihm das Mädchen, das er längst tot geglaubt hatte, entkommen war, stellte er sich diesem Gedanken zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben, widerwillig und voller Abneigung. Es war ein wahrhaft schwarzer Tag für ihn gewesen, als Stanford in Lager geritten war und berichtet hatte, was er in Sweetwater von dem großspurigen Pony-Express-Reiter auf der Straße erlauscht hatte. Sein Triumph war auf der Stelle vorbei gewesen, denn die verdammte kleine Schlampe lebte noch! Wie durch ein Wunder war es ihr gelungen seinen Kugeln zu entkommen – dabei hatte er sie vom Pferd stürzen sehen - und sich zur Pony-Express-Station zu retten! Gedankenverloren rieb der rothaarige Reiter die schmerzhafte Schwellung an seinem unrasierten Kinn. Der Fausthieb des Bosses hatte ihn unerwartet und wohlgezielt getroffen, und ihn zwei Zähne gekostet. Dennoch konnte er von Glück sagen, dass er überhaupt noch am Leben war und den Verlust seiner Zähne beklagen konnte. Der Boss war unberechenbar und so hatte der Rothaarige sein Leben allein dem Zufall und den Launen des Schicksals zu verdanken. Ohne Zweifel hätte die Sache auch ganz anders für ihn enden können. Aber er hatte noch einmal eine Chance erhalten, um seinen Fehler wieder gut zu machen. Und diese Gelegenheit würde er nutzen! Noch einmal würde ihm das verdammte Mädchen nicht entkommen! Diesmal würde sie für die Schmach die er erlitten hatte bezahlen!

Zähneknirschend lenkte der rothaarige Reiter seine Stute auf das Haus zu, das einladend inmitten der Scheune und Ställe aufragte. Aber es war noch früh am morgen und kein Mensch war zu sehen. Allein die verlockenden Düfte, die aus dem steinernen Schornstein aufstiegen, verrieten, dass an diesem einladenden Menschen lebten und arbeiteten. Der Rothaarige presste entschlossen die schmalen Lippen aufeinander. Erst würde er sich das Mädchen holen und dann würde er an ein anständiges Frühstück denken. Und es sah aus, als würde er hier bei der Pony-Express-Station, bei Emma Shannons Farm, wie man ihm in der Stadt gesagt hatte, beides bekommen.

Der Reiter lachte rau und trieb sein Pferd an. Die drei bärtigen Männer mit den verschlagenen Gesichtern folgten ihm wortlos, als er seine Stute zielstrebig an der hölzernen Scheune vorbei und auf den freien Platz vor dem Haus lenkte. Auf ein Handzeichen ihres Anführers hin zügelten sie ihre Tiere vor dem kleinen, weiß gestrichenen Gartenzaun, der das Wohnhaus umschloss.



Als Emma den Hufschlag vor dem Haus hörte, hob sie erstaunt den Kopf. Sie wusste, dass Teaspoon mit seinen Reitern zur Südweide hinausgeritten war, um dort die Zäune zu reparieren, die ein Gewittersturm vor wenigen Wochen zerstört hatte. Es war kaum eine Stunde lang her, dass die Männer aufgebrochen waren, und wenn sie nun bereits zurückkehrten, hatte das nichts Gutes zu bedeuten. Mit sorgenvoller Miene legte Emma den dampfenden Brotlaib, den sie soeben aus dem Ofen geholt hatte, auf ein hölzerne Platte, wo er abkühlen konnte, und wischte die mehlbestaubten Hände an ihrer Schürze ab. Es gab noch so viel zu tun. Der Apfelkuchen für das Mittagessen musste noch gebacken werden, und die beiden Hühner für das Abendessen ausgenommen werden, um von dem Frühstück für sie selbst und Leah gar nicht zu reden. Emma seufzte, während sie sich hastig eine Strähne ihres roten Haares, das sich aus dem strengen Knoten in ihrem Nacken gelöst hatte, hinter das Ohr schob. Sie konnte eine Störung nun wirklich nicht gebrauchen! Doch schon im nächsten Augenblick meldete sich die Sorge darüber, was der Anlass für die verfrühte Rückkehr der Männer sein konnte. War gar einer von ihnen verletzt? Erschrocken presste Emma die Lippen aufeinander und eilte zur Tür.

Sie hatte die Stufen der Veranda beinahe erreicht, bevor sie in ihrer Eile bemerkte, dass die vier Männer, die soeben durch das kleine Tor im Zaun traten, keine Pony-Express-Reiter waren. Emma stützte. Unsicher blieb sie stehen und beobachtete missbilligend, der letzte der vier fremden Männer das Tor hinter sich weit offen stehen ließ. _Wer waren diese Männer?_ Ein gedrungener rotblonder Mann mit einem stoppeligen Bart ging ihnen voran. Seine Nase war krumm und seine hellen Augen stechend. Die Männer hinter ihm sahen wenig vertrauenserweckend aus. Ihre Kleider waren mit dem hellen Staub der Plains bedeckt. Emma runzelte die Stirn. Sie kannte keinen von ihnen. Mit gerunzelter Stirn dachte sie daran, dass sich außer ihr niemand anders als Leah im Haus befand. Dieser Gedanke jagte ihr einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken. Doch tapfer beschloss sie, sich durch das unerwartete Auftauchen der Fremden nicht beirren zu lassen. Vermutlich waren es harmlose Reisende, die auf ihrem Weg durch die Prärien einfach nicht die Zeit für ein wenig Körperpflege gefunden hatten. Es war schließlich nicht das erste Mal, dass Reisende nach Sweetwater verschmutzt und müde an ihrer Tür nach dem Weg fragten und um einen Schluck Wasser baten. Entschlossen streckte Emma ihren Rücken durch und wartete, bis die Männer den Fuß der Verandatreppe erreicht hatten.

Der Rothaarige legte grüßend die Hand an die Krempe seines staubigen Hutes. Stirnrunzelnd beobachtete Emma, wie sich die drei anderen Männer hinter ihm aufreihten.

„Ma'am."

Emma nickte zur Antwort leicht mit dem Kopf. Dabei ließ sie die Fremden nicht aus den Augen.

„Ist das hier die Shannon-Farm?", fragte der Rothaarige, während sein unsteter Blick an Emma vorbei und an den Fenstern des Hauses entlang glitt.

Der trübe Glanz seiner hellen Augen ließ Emma nach Luft schnappen.

„Ich bin Emma Shannon", antwortete sie dennoch tapfer.

„Ist ihr Mann zuhause, Ma'am?" Die Stimme des Mannes war rau vom Whiskey.

Emma richtete sich zu ihrer vollen Größe auf.

„Was auch immer sie für eine Auskunft haben wollen, Mister, ich kann sie ihnen ebenso gut geben."

Die schmalen Lippen des Rothaarigen verzogen sich zu einem zufriedenen Grinsen. Deutlich konnte Emma die breite Lücken zwischen den Zähnen seines Unterkiefers erkennen. Der Fremde stieß ein schnalzendes Geräusch aus, bevor er antwortete.

„Wir wollen keine Auskunft, Mrs. Shannon."

„Was wollen sie dann?"

„Wir möchten ihren Gast sehen."

Emma hob erstaunt den Kopf.

„Wie bitte?"

„Sie haben mich schon verstanden, Mrs. Shannon."

„Ich fürchte nicht, Mister."

„Wir suchen die junge Lady, die sie unter ihrem Dach beherbergen, Mrs. Shannon. Nein, sagen sie das nicht!" Seine hellen Augen nahmen ein bedrohliches Glitzern an, als Emma den Mund zu einer Entgegnung öffnen wollte. „Wir wissen, dass das Mädchen hier ist. Erzählen sie uns nichts anderes!"

Niemals zuvor hatte Emma sich sehnlicher gewünscht, dass Teaspoon und seine Reiter in der Nähe wären, als in diesem Augenblick. Ihre Hände begannen zu zittern.

„Wer sind sie?", fragte sie leise.

„Das möchten sie nicht wissen, Mrs. Shannon. Wir wollen zu ihrem Gast. Tun sie uns also diesen Gefallen."

Die Hand des Rothaarigen legte sich drohend auf den silberbeschlagenen Knauf seines Revolvers.



Die Empörung über das, was Jimmy am vergangenen Abend gesagt hatte, brannte noch immer tief in Bucks Seele. Allein, wenn er daran zurückdachte, wallte der Ärger in seinen Adern auf, wie die Flammen eines Präriebrandes. Doch das war es nicht allein, was ihm an diesem Morgen quälte, während er, Seite an Seite mit Kid, die schwere Rolle des spitzen Stacheldrahtes hielt, den Ike mit geübten Fingern ausrollte. Er dachte auch an Leah und die kalte Ablehnung, mit der sie auf seine – zugegeben nicht besonders geschickt vorgebrachte – Entschuldigung geantwortet hatte. Sie würde fortgehen. Allein der Gedanke daran versetzte Buck eines schmerzhaften Stich. Gleichzeitig schallt er sich einen dummen Narren. Natürlich würde sie gehen, denn was sollte sie sonst tun? Ihre Familie lebte im Süden, es gab also keinen Grund für sie zu bleiben! Tief in seinem Herzen wünschte Buck sich, es wäre anders gewesen...

Mit einem Schmerzensschrei ließ Cody den Hammer fallen.

„Verfluchter Mist!", stieß er unter zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor, während er seinen Daumen anklagend betrachtete.

Teaspoon runzelte die Stirn.

„Du solltest dich ein wenig mehr konzentrieren auf deine Arbeit konzentrieren, Sohn", brummte er missbilligend.

„Ach was, die Arbeit! Es gibt auch noch andere Dinge im Leben!" Ärgerlich versetzte Cody dem Hammer einen Tritt.

„Verdammt, Cody, schlag sie dir doch endlich aus dem Kopf!", knurrte Jimmy. „Sie ist nichts für dich!"

Codys blaue Augen funkelten, doch bevor er zu einer Entgegnung ansetzen konnte, kam ihm Lou zur Hilfe.

„Das kannst du gar nicht wissen, Jimmy. Du kennst sie ja nicht einmal. Und wenn Cody nun etwas für sie empfindet, dann..."

„Was ich über sie weiß, ist genug!"

„Ach ja?"

Buck schnellte nach vor und verstellte dem anderen Reiter anklagend den Weg. Kid fluchte unterdrückt, als ihm die Stacheldrahtrolle aus den Händen glitt und zu Boden fiel.

„Ja, Buck. Ich weiß genug." Jimmy kniff die Augen zusammen und verschränkte die Arme vor der nackten Brust. „Möchtest du es vielleicht noch einmal von mir hören?"

„Jungs!" Entschlossen trat Teaspoon zwischen die beiden Reiter. „Das reicht!"

„Du weißt gar nichts, Jimmy!", zischte Buck über die Schulter des älteren Mannes zurück. „Gar nichts!"

„Buck..."

„Und du weißt mehr als ich, ja? Hat sie dir also etwas erzählt? Das wundert mich nicht, denn Gleich und Gleich gesellt sich ja nur zu gern!"

Bucks Ansturm erfolgte so plötzlich, dass Teaspoon unter dem Aufprall stolpert und zur Seite taumelte. Dieser kurze Moment genügte dem jungen Kiowa sich auf Jimmy zu stürzen und ihm einen kräftigen Fausthieb gegen das Kinn zu verpassen. Der Reiter taumelte und ging keuchend zu Boden, als Buck sich mit einem wütenden Schrei ein zweites Mal auf ihn warf. Eng umschlungen rollten die beiden Männer durch das trockene Gras.

Mit gerunzelter Stirn half Cody Teaspoon vom Boden hoch.

"Was mag nur in die beiden gefahren sein?", murmelte er dabei.

„Ich will es lieber gar nicht wissen!" Entschlossen schob Teaspoon die helfenden Hände des jungen Reiters zur Seite und trat vor. „Das ist hier ist jedenfalls genug! Kid! Ike!"



Der Stahl des Revolverlaufs fühlte sich kalt an Emmas Schläfe an. Beinahe unwirklich fühlte sie den Druck der Waffe auf ihrer Haut und schloss die Augen. _Wo bin ich hier nur hineingeraten? _

„Mrs. Shannon", hörte sie eine kalte, raue Stimme neben ihrem Ohr sagen und der Geruch von kaltem Rauch und Alkohol raubte ihr beinah den Atem, „das ist nun ihre letzte Chance! Wo steckt das verfluchte Mädchen?"

Emma schluckte. _Was wollten diese Banditen von Leah? Was hatte das Mädchen nur getan, um die Aufmerksamkeit dieser ungehobelten, brutalen Männer zu erlangen? _Emma schluckte, doch kein Ton wollte über ihre zitternden Lippen kommen. Sie dachte an Sam und daran, dass er wahrscheinlich nicht einmal ahnte, was in diesem Augenblick mit ihr geschah.

„Mrs. Shannon. Wir werden nicht länger auf eine Antwort warten! Zum letzten Mal, wo ist das Mädchen?"

Der Mann, der ihren Arm umfasst hielt, spannte den Hahn seiner Waffe. Das metallene Klicken klang so laut wie ein Gewehrschuss in ihren Ohren_. Oh, Sam..._

„Walker, Trent, durchsucht das Haus! Holt die kleine Schlampe da raus!"

Emma hörte das Rasseln der Sporen und die Absätze der Stiefel auf den Holzbohlen der Veranda als die beiden Männer vortraten, um in das Haus einzudringen.

„Bitte...", flehte sie krächzend, doch dann versagte ihre Stimme den Dienst.

Der Mann, der sie festhielt, lachte laut. Doch dann verstummte er plötzlich. Emma erstarrte. Auch die anderen Männer warten stehen geblieben. Der Rothaarige sog zischend Atem ein.

„Sieht aus, als könnten wir uns die Mühe sparen", knurrte er durch die zusammengepressten, lückenhaften Zähne.

Im nächsten Augenblick spürte Emma, wie der Druck des Revolvers an ihrer Schläfe nachließ. Unsicher öffnete sie die Augen und blinzelte.

Im Türrahmen lehnte Leah. Sie hatte ihre blutverschmierte Lederjacke über das blaue Kleid geworfen, dass Emma ihr gegeben hatte, und der fransenbesetzte Ärmel hing leer über ihrer verletzten Schulter. Ihr Gesicht war bleich, doch ihre grauen Augen blitzten. In ihnen lag etwas, dass Emma erschauern ließ. Das Mädchen betrachtete die vier Männer mit ausdruckloser Miene und für einen Augenblick erschien es, als ob allein ihr Blick genügte, um die Banditen in Schach zu halten.

Doch dann versetzte der Rothaarige Emma einen Stoß, der sie taumeln ließ und einem zweiten Mann in die Arme warf. Sie stöhnte vor Schmerz, als dieser Mann ihr an die Kehle griff und sie zu sich heranzog.

„Du kommst weniger nach deinem Vater, als ich gedacht hätte." Der rothaarige Mann spuckte aus, während der Atem zischend durch seine Zähne pfiff. „Anscheinend hast du mehr Mumm als er, denn du versteckst dich nicht."

Leah erwiderte seinen Blick stumm, und Emma fragte sich verzweifelt, wie sie so gelassen dastehen konnte.

„Bei unserem letzten Zusammentreffen hast du Glück gehabt. Aber ich wusste, dass wir uns wieder sehen werden, Indianerliebchen! Und diesmal werde ich das letzte sein, was du siehst! Walker, Trent, schnappt euch dieses Flittchen, und dann verschwinden wir von hier!"

Die beiden Männer traten vor. Das Klicken der Revolverhähne hallte in ihren Ohren wieder. Emma schrie. Sie versuchte sich loszureißen, doch die Finger ihres Peinigers schlossen sich enger um ihre Kehle. Hilflos schnappte sie nach Luft. Ihre vor Angst weit aufgerissenen Augen suchten Leahs schlanke Gestalt, doch die Banditen versperrten Emma die Sicht. Ein Schuss löste sich und Emma schrie ein zweites Mal. Sie sah eine dunklen Schatten, der über die Veranda glitt und auf sie zusprang. Die Finger des Banditen drückten ihr die Kehle zu und Emma taumelte. Die stählernen Hände des Mannes hielten sie, während ihre Knie unter ihrem zitternden Körper nachgaben. Ein dunkler Blutstrom ergoss sich plötzlich über die Brust des Rothaarigen und der Mann, der Emma fest hielt, fluchte lautstark. Ein Schuss dröhnte. Emma sah, wie die Kugel der Waffe ein großes Loch in die Brust des Rothaarigen riss. Während der Mann mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und starrem Blick zusammenbrach, blitze ein zweiter Revolver auf. Das Mündungsfeuer blendete Emma. Sie kniff erschrocken die Augen zusammen. Warme Flüssigkeit spritzte ihr ins Gesicht und ein gurgelndes Geräusch drang an ihr Ohr. Wie in weiter Ferne spürte sie, wie sich der stählerne Griff ihres Peinigers von ihrer Kehle löste. Sie schrie, doch das Blut rauschte so sehr in ihren Ohren, dass sich noch nicht einmal das wahrnahm. Dann erhielt sie einen Stoß in die Seite und fiel.



Das Donnern der Schüsse ließ die Postreiter die Köpfe heben. Mit einem Mal war der Streit zwischen Buck und Jimmy vergessen, und auch das Blut, dass Jimmy aus der Nase über das Kinn lief, soeben noch Ausgangspunkt einer lebhaften Diskussion mit Teaspoon, war plötzlich nicht mehr der Rede wert.

„Das kommt von der Station!" Kids Augen blitzten besorgt auf.

„Emma!" Jimmy eilte an ihm vorbei und sprang in den Sattel seines Pferdes.

Doch auch Buck und Teaspoon zögerten keinen Augenblick. Nur wenige Sekunden, nachdem die ersten Schüsse in der Ferne verklungen waren, stoben die sieben Reiter in einer dichten Staubwolke über die Südweide davon. Doch auch unter dem donnernden Hufschlag der Pferde war das Krachen der Mündungsfeuer noch zu vernehmen und trieb die Männer zur Eile an.



Emmas Handflächen brannten. Ein spitzer, langer Holzsplitter hatte sich tief in ihren rechten Handballen eingegraben, und sie schmeckte den metallenen Geschmack von Blut in ihrem Mund. Aber wenigstens konnte sie wieder atmen! Als sie den Kopf hob und sich vom Boden abstützte, blitzte über ihrem Kopf helles Mündungsfeuer auf und blendete sie. Plötzlich war Leah neben ihr. Der Pulverdampf brannte in Emmas Augen, sodass sie das Gesicht der junge Frau kaum erkennen könnte, obwohl sie direkt neben ihr am Boden kniete. Aber sie sah den glänzenden Revolver, den Leah in ihren Händen hielt.

„Woher hast du die Waffe?", krächzte Emma verwirrt.

„Das ist jetzt unwichtig!" Leah versetzte ihr einen derben Stoß. „Wir müssen hier weg! Zwei der Banditen leben noch, Emma! Und sie haben nicht vor, uns entkommen zu lassen!"

„Zwei...?"

Mit Leahs Hilfe kam Emma zitternd auf die Beine. Da fiel ihr Blick auf den Toten, der ausgestreckt auf den Bohlen der Veranda lag. Es war der Mann, der Emma zuletzt fest gehalten hatte. Seine Augen starrten starr zum Himmel hinauf. In der Mitte seiner schmutzigen Stirn befand sich ein rundes Einschussloch. Emma schluckte, als sie spürte, wie die Übelkeit langsam in ihrer Brust heraufkroch. Eine Kugel, die sich zischend neben ihrem Kopf in das Geländer bohrte und einen wahren Regen von Holzspänen über sie ergoss, ließ sie zusammenfahren. Hastig folgte sie Leah, die geduckt über die Veranda eilte und mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung zwischen den Verstrebungen des Geländers hindurchglitt.

„Emma, schnell!"

Das Mündungsfeuer der Revolver blitzte, während Emma sich kopfüber zwischen den Balken hindurch warf. Sie stürzte von der Veranda auf den staubigen Boden ihres kleinen Blumenbeets und der Aufprall trieb ihr die Luft aus den Lungen. Neben ihr feuerte Leah einen Schuss ab. Aber sie ließ Emma keine Zeit, um sich von ihrem Sturz zu erholen.

„Unter die Veranda, Emma! Schnell!"

Atemlos rollte Emma unter den Zwischenraum zwischen der Eingangstür und der Treppe. Die Öffnung war schmal und sie musste sich zusammenkauern, damit sie überhaupt Platz darunter fand. Der Boden war schmutzig und die dunkle Staubwolke, die sie aufwirbelte, ließ Emma husten.

„Leah!" Keuchend kroch Emma zu der Öffnung zurück und steckte ihren Kopf hindurch.

Die junge Frau kniete neben dem Fuß der Treppe am Boden. Sie hielt ihren Revolver fest umklammert. Eine Kugel sauste über ihren Kopf hinweg und schlug in das Holz der Treppe ein. Emma schrie auf.

„Hier!" Leah schob Emma den Revolver entgegen. „Sei vorsichtig! Es ist nur noch eine einzige Kugel im Lauf!"

Der Griff der Waffe fühlte sich warm unter Emmas Fingern an und verlieh ihr ein eigenartiges Gefühl der Sicherheit. Leah sprang von ihrem Platz neben der Treppe auf.

„Bleib hier! Versteck dich!"

Dann war sie verschwunden.

„Leah!" Emma erstickter Schrei verhallte unverhört.

Durch das Gewehrfeuer hindurch vernahm sie leise Schritte auf den Holzplanken über ihrem Kopf, die sich schnell entfernten. Der dumpfe Aufschlag eines Körpers ließ Emma erstarren. Sie lauschte angestrengt. Doch nichts rührte sich mehr. Die Banditen hatten das Feuer eingestellt.

„Leah...", flüsterte Emma erstickt.

Schluchzend presste sie ihren Körper enger gegen die rauen Holzplanken der Treppe.



Während die Schüsse in der Ferne erklungen waren, war ihm der Weg unendlich lang geworden und er hatte mehr als genug Zeit gefunden, um sich das Schreckliche ausmalen zu können, dass er und die übrigen Reiter auf der Station vorfinden würden. Doch das, was er sah, als die Pferde mit donnernden Hufen auf das Haus zu galoppierten, ließ seinen Atem stocken. Nur schemenhaft nahm er die beiden Männer wahr, die mit gezogenen Waffen auf beiden Seiten der Veranda am Boden hockten. Sein Augenmerk richtete sich allein auf die schlanke Gestalt in dem blauen Kleid, die regungslos auf den blutgetränkten Holzbohlen lag. Buck machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe aus dem Sattel zu springen, sondern trieb sein Pferd voran. Mit einem Sprung setzte die dunkelbraune Stute über den weißen Zaun hinweg und zermalmte mit ihren Hufen den Gemüsegarten, den Emma mit Hingabe und Sorgfalt den ganzen Sommer über gepflegt hatte. Grüne Kohlköpfe und Bohnenstangen flogen nach allen Seiten, als sich die Stute, angetrieben von ihrem verzweifelten Reiter, ihren Weg durch die Gemüsebeete bahnte.



Jimmys Stute setzte über den Zaun hinweg, doch noch bevor ihre Hufe den zertrampelten Erdboden berührt hatten, berührten die Finger des jungen Postreiters den Abzug seiner Waffe. Der Schuss dröhnte und der Fremde, der sich auf der rechten Seite des Hauses verborgen und soeben auf Buck angelegt hatte, warf die Arme in die Höhe und brach lautlos zusammen.

„Emma!"

Er konnte ihren roten Haarschopf erkennen, der sich soeben neben der Treppe erhob, und hätte vor Erleichterung darüber, dass wenigstens sie noch lebte, am liebsten laut gejubelt. Doch dann sah er das Blut in ihrem Gesicht und auf ihrem Kleid und erstarrte. Emma rief etwas, doch er konnte die Worte nicht verstehen. Den zweiten Mann, der mit erhobener Waffe hinter dem Haus hervorsprang, sah er zu spät. Der Schuss erfüllte die Luft, noch bevor Jimmy Gelegenheit fand seine eigene Waffe zu erheben. Seine Hände ließen die Zügel fahren und er ließ sich zu Boden fallen, in der Hoffnung, dem tödlichen Geschoss doch noch entgehen zu können.

Noch bevor Jimmys Hände den Erdboden berührten, traf Kids Kugel den bärtigen Mann mitten ins Herz.



Als der bärtige Mann in die Knie sank, erreichte Buck die Treppe. Ohne zu zögern glitt er aus dem Sattel und eilte mit einem großen Satz die Stufen zur Veranda hinauf. Sein Blick streifte die beiden Toten, die zusammengekrümmt in ihrem Blut auf den Holzbohlen lagen. Doch er war nicht wegen dieser Männer hier! Atemlos ließ er sich neben Leah auf die Knie fallen. Auf dem blauen Stoff ihres Rockes breitete sich ein dunkler Blutfleck aus und für einen Moment glaubte Buck, sie wäre tot. Der schreckliche Gedanke genügte, um ihm den letzten Atem aus den Lungen zu pressen. Aber dann sah er, dass sie atmete, das sich ihre Brust sanft hob und senkte, beobachtete, wie sich ihre Finger bewegten und ihre Augenlider flackerten. _Sie lebt!_ Vor Erleichterung begann Bucks Herz schneller zu schlagen.

„Leah." Vorsichtig strich er eine blonde Haarsträhne aus ihrem Gesicht.

Über ihre Wange zog sich eine hässliche Schramme und die Haut fühlte sich heiß an. Vorsichtig richtete Buck ihren Körper auf. Ein paar Blutspritzer zogen sich über den blauen Stoff des Kleides und über das schmutzige Leder ihrer Jacke. Doch abgesehen von dem großen Blutsfleck auf dem Rock fand er keine Anzeichen für eine Verletzung.

„Leah."

Sie öffnete die Augen. Ihr Blick flackerte einen Augenblick lang, bevor sie ihn erkannte.

„Buck..."

„Was ist geschehen?"

„Buck, ich..."

„Warte! Es ist alles in Ordnung." Buck fasste ihren zitternden Arm, als sie sich unsicher erheben wollte, und zwang sie ihn anzusehen. „Die Männer, die auf dich und Emma geschossen haben, sind tot."

„Tot?"

Leah strauchelte und wäre gestürzt, wenn Buck sie nicht gehalten hätte.

„Du bist verletzt."

Das Mädchen nickte mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen.

„Lass mich nachsehen."

„Buck, es ist wirklich nicht nötig, dass..."

„Lass mich die Wunde anschauen."

Widerwillig ließ Leah sich wieder auf dem Boden nieder und ließ zu, dass Buck vorsichtig den Saum ihres Rockes zurück schob. Der blaue Stoff klebte auf der Wunde und Buck musste daran reißen, damit er sich löste. Leah stieß einen leisen Schmerzensschrei aus.

„Es tut mir Leid. Ich werde nun vorsichtiger sein."

Leah nickte mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. Sie war bleich geworden.

Auf ihrem Oberschenkel, kaum eine Handbreit oberhalb des Knies quoll das Blut in großen, feuchten Tropfen aus der Wunde. Sanft betasteten Buck Finger ihr Bein. Erleichtert stellte er fest, dass es weder eine Austrittswunde noch eine verräterische Schwellung unterhalb der Wunde gab.

„Es ist nur ein Streifschuss", erklärte er schließlich erleichtert.

„Dann reicht ein Verband aus, und ich bin so gut wie neu", entgegnete das Mädchen mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen.

Sie wartete, bis er sein Halstuch um ihren Oberschenkel gebunden hatte, um die Blutung zu stoppen, und richtete sich dann schwankend auf.

„Hilf mir, Buck", bat sie, „ich muss nach Emma sehen."

Bereitwillig half er ihr beim Aufstehen. Das verletzte Bein trug sie nicht, und so stützte sie sich schwer auf seinen Arm, als er sie die Stufen hinab führte.

„Leah! Mein Gott, wir dachten schon, du wärst tot!" Lou eilte hinzu und ihre Augen glänzten vor Erleichterung. „Was ist denn nur geschehen? Wer waren diese Männer?"

Das Mädchen antwortete nicht. Ihr Blick glitt über die Leiche des Mannes, der neben der Veranda an der Hauswand lag. Buck spürte, wie ihre Hand auf seinem Arm zu zittern begann.

„Sieh nur, da ist Emma. Und wie es aussieht, geht es ihr gut", sagte er schnell, um das Mädchen von dem Toten abzulenken.



„Jimmy!"

Als der junge Reiter auf sie zu eilte, entwand Emma sich Teaspoon Armen und eilte ihm entgegen. Jimmys Kleidung war staubbedeckt und den Strähnen seiner Haare und im Aufschlag seiner Jacke klebten die jämmerlichen Reste eines ihrer Kürbisse. Doch das störte sie nicht, so erleichtert war sie, ihn lebend zu sehen. Mit ausgebreiteten Armen fing er sie auf und drückte sie an sich.

„Emma!", murmelte er gegen ihr staubbedecktes Haar. „Du lebst, Gott sei Dank."

„Jimmy Hickock", Emma fühlte, wie ihr selbst die Tränen der Erleichterung kommen wollten und schob den jungen Reiter energisch von sich. „wie siehst du nur aus? Wenn wir in diesem Herbst keinen Kürbiskuchen bekommen, ist das allein deine Schuld!"

Behutsam entfernte sie ein Stück der orangenen Frucht aus seinem langen Haar. Jimmy grinste schief.

„Das mit deinem Beet tut mir Leid, Emma." Doch schon im nächsten Augenblick breitete sich Besorgnis über seinem ebenmäßigen Gesicht aus. „Du blutest!"

„Nein, Jimmy." Seine Sorge berührte sie, doch sie schob seine Hände entschlossen zur Seite. „Das ist nicht mein Blut. Wenigstens das meiste davon nicht..." Sie schluckte. „Es geht mir gut, Jimmy, wirklich."

Er runzelte die Stirn. Sie sah, dass er ihr kein Wort glaubte.

„Emma...", setzte er an.

Doch dann fiel sein Blick das Mädchen, dass soeben mit Bucks Hilfe die Stufen der Veranda hinabstieg. Emmas Augen waren seinem Blick gefolgt.

„Leah ist verletzt!", stieß sie besorgt aus und eilte auf die junge Frau zu.

Jimmy folgte ihr.

„Leah!" Emma fasste das Mädchen am Arm und strich ihr besorgt über die Wange. „Du bist..."

„Es ist nur ein Streifschuss", unterbrach Leah sie müde. „Ist schon gut, Emma."

„Schon gut?" Empört richtete Jimmy sich auf. „Schon gut nennst du das? Gar nichts ist gut!"

Seine Augen blitzten. Leah runzelte verwirrt die Stirn, während Buck sich schützend vor sie schob.

„Deinetwegen wäre Emma beinahe gestorben!", fauchte Jimmy erbost. „Nur deinetwegen sind diese beiden Männer zur Station gekommen. Was hier geschehen ist, ist allein deine Schuld! Durch deine Schuld hätte Emma sterben können!"

„Jimmy!" Emma fasste den jungen Reiter am Ärmel und sah ihn streng an. „Hör auf damit! Das ist doch nicht wahr!"

„Nicht wahr? Natürlich ist es wahr!"

„Lass Leah in Frieden, Jimmy." Buck verstellte ihm entschlossen den Weg, als Jimmy einen Schritt auf das Mädchen zu tat. „Sie kann ebenso wenig für das, was geschehen ist, wie du und ich!"

„Da irrst du dich, mein Junge."

Die beiden Reiter wandten sich überrascht um, als Teaspoon von der Veranda her zu ihnen trat. Der kalte Blick, mit dem der ältere Mann Leah musterte, jagte Buck einen eisigen Schauer über den Rücken.



Teaspoon überließ es Jimmy sich um die zu Tode erschrockene Emma zu kümmern. Es lag ihm ohnehin nicht besonders eine verängstigte Frau zu trösten. Eine solche Situation verursachte ihm stets Unbehagen und so überließ er diese Rolle gern dem jüngeren Postreiter, der es ohnehin nicht abwarten zu können schien, Emma seine Zuneigung und seine Sorge spüren zu lassen. Während er sich nachdenklich an seinem wie gewöhnlich unrasierten Kinn kratzte, beobachtete Teaspoon, wie auf der Veranda Buck der offenbar verletzten Leah auf die Beine half. Das Mädchen hinkte stark, als der junge Kiowa sie stützte, um ihr die Stufen hinabzuhelfen, und auf ihrem Rock zeichnete sich ein großer dunkler Blutfleck ab. Dieses Mädchen gab Teaspoon Rätsel auf. Bisher hatte er es bereitwillig Emma überlassen, diese zu lüften. Aber nun, da gab es keinen Zweifel, würde er die Dinge selbst in die Hand nehmen müssen. Während er langsam die Stufen zur Veranda hinaufstieg, dachte er über die Dinge nach, die hier vor wenigen Augenblicken geschehen waren. Vier Männer hatten ihr Leben gelassen und eine junge Frau, die auch sein Gast war, war verletzt worden. Emma war mit ein paar Schrammen und einem Schrecken davon gekommen, aber leicht hätten die Ereignisse auch anders ausgehen können! Mit gerunzelter Stirn stand Teaspoon über der Leiche des schwarzhaarigen Mannes, die nahe der Haustür auf den blutgetränkten Holzbohlen lag. Eine Kugel hatte den Toten in die Stirn getroffen. Der Schuss, der seinem Leben ein Ende bereitet hatte, war ohne Zweifel gut gezielt gewesen. Teaspoon hatte den Revolver gesehen, den Emma in der Hand gehalten hatte, aber er bezweifelte doch, dass sie in ihrem Zustand zu einem solchen Treffer in der Lage gewesen wäre. _Nun, es gibt stets Zufälle im Leben..._

Nachdenklich trat er zu der zweiten Leiche, die neben dem Verandageländer, die Arme weit von sich gestreckt, auf dem Rücken lag. Eine Kugel hatte ein Loch in die Brust des Mannes gerissen, doch der Schuss war nicht tödlich gewesen. Wahrscheinlich war er ohnehin nichts mehr als ein Zufallstreffer gewesen. Was Teaspoon jedoch stutzig machte, war das schimmernde Blut, dass sich um den Oberkörper des Fremden gesammelt hatte, und das sein blaues Hemd getränkt hatte und seinen rotblonden Bart verklebte. Mit gerunzelter Stirn betrachtete Teaspoon die klaffende Wunde, die sich quer über den Hals des Fremden zog. Eine derartige Verwundung hatte Teaspoon schon einmal gesehen, und er wusste, welche Kraft oder Geschicklichkeit ein Mensch aufbringen musste, um einem erwachsenen Mann auf diese Weise die Kehle durchzuschneiden. Sein Fuß stieß gegen einen Gegenstand, der neben der Leiche am Boden lag. Es klirrte leise. Teaspoon bückte sich und hob ihn auf. Gedankenverloren starrte er auf das lange Messer. Er hatte es schon einmal in Emmas Küche gesehen, wo sie es dazu benutzte, um Fleisch zu schneiden und Hühner auszuweiden. Die gerade, scharfkantige Klinge war schwarz. Das klebrige Blut des Toten zog sich als dunkel glänzende Schicht über das ehemals blitzende Metall. Ungläubig schüttelte Teaspoon den Kopf.

Da vernahm er Schritte hinter sich und wandte sich um. Als er Cody die Stufen hinaufkommen sah, wandte er sich schnell ab. Hastig wickelte er das Messer in sein Taschentuch und ließ es in seinem Gürtel verschwinden. Der blonde Reiter war so gefangen von dem blutigen Bild, dass sich seinen blauen Augen bot, dass er Teaspoons heimliche Bewegung nicht einmal bemerkte.

„Ich könnte schwören, dass ich den hier kenne." Cody war vor dem schwarzhaarigen Toten stehen geblieben und strich sich nachdenklich über das Kinn. „Ich habe ihn schon einmal gesehen, so viel steht fest."

Überrascht trat Teaspoon näher.

„Wo war das, Sohn?"

„In Sweetwater." Cody hob den Kopf und zog die Stirn kraus. „Es ist erst zwei oder drei Tage her."

„Bist du dir sicher?"

Der Reiter nickte.

„Er ist mir aufgefallen, weil er Allison Moyer so aufdringlich angestarrt hat."

„In Sweetwater, ja?"

Cody nickte.

„Kid!" Teaspoon winkte den jungen Postreiter zu sich heran.

Seite an Seite mit Lou erstieg Kid die Verandastufen.

„Kid, ich möchte, dass du nach Sweetwater reitest und den Marshall holst. Erzähle ihm, was geschehen ist."

Der Reiter nickte. Er schob sich seinen Hut in die Stirn und sprang von der Veranda. Nur weniger Augenblicke später saß er im Sattel seiner gefleckten Stute und verschwand in gestrecktem Galopp in einer Staubwolke.

„Was hat es mit diesen Männern auf sich, Teaspoon?" Lou schob seine Brille höher auf seine Nase, während er nachdenklich auf die toten Männer zu seinen Füßen blickte. „Was wollten die Fremden auf der Station?"

Teaspoon verschränkte nachdenklich die Daumen hinter seinen Hosenträgern.

„Das wüsste ich auch gern. Aber ich glaube, ich weiß jemanden, der uns das erklären kann", erklärte er mit grimmigen, entschlossenem Blick. „Kommt, Jungs!"



„Teaspoon..."

Buck wollte Leah schützend hinter sich zu schieben, doch das Mädchen stieß seinen Arm zur Seite.

„Nein, Sohn. Jetzt rede ich, und du wirst mir zuhören. Ihr alle werdet mir zuhören!", knurrte der ältere Mann mit einem strengen Seitenblick auf Emma, die ebenfalls den Mund zu einer Entgegnung geöffnet hatte. Emma runzelte die Stirn.

„Ich habe Kid nach Sweetwater geschickt, damit er Sam Cain herholt. Ich denke nämlich, dass es hier das eine oder andere gibt, das einen US-Marshall interessieren könnte." Teaspoon warf Leah einen viel sagenden Blick zu. „Ich habe mir die Toten angesehen, die auf der Veranda liegen, und ich frage mich, wer die beiden Männer getötet haben mag."

„Mr. Spoon, was auch immer in ihrem Kopf vorgeht, sie sollten wissen, dass Leah diese beiden aus Notwehr getötet hat!" Emma richtete sich auf und ihre Augen funkelten. „Wenn sie nicht..."

„Das ist genug, Emma." Auch ohne das Teaspoon seine Stimme erhob, begriff ein jeder der Umstehenden, dass es in diesem Moment nicht ratsam war, ihm Widerworte zu geben. „Ich möchte viel lieber wissen, was Leah dazu zu sagen hat!"

„Teaspoon..."

„Nein, Buck! Ich denke, ich habe mich klar genug ausgedrückt!"

„Lass nur, Buck." Leah trat einen Schritt vor und sah dem älteren Mann, der sich inzwischen in Rage geredet hatte, geradewegs in die Augen. „Ich bin sehr wohl in der Lage für mich selbst zu sprechen."

Erwartungsvoll hoben Emma und Jimmy die Köpfe. Buck runzelte die Stirn, er begriff nicht, warum Teaspoon funkelnder Blick die junge Frau nicht einzuschüchtern vermochte.

„Ja, es ist wahr, ich habe die beiden Männer getötet. Und ebenso wahr ist es, dass ich in Notwehr gehandelt habe."

„Was wollten die Fremden hier auf der Station?"

„Sie wollten mich töten."

Überrascht stieß Jimmy einen leisen Pfiff aus.

„Verdammt, dann ist es ja genauso, wie ich gesagt habe!"

Teaspoon würdigte den jungen Reiter keines Blickes.

„Warum hätten sie das tun sollen?", fragte er stattdessen ohne Leah aus den Augen zu lassen.

Die junge Frau zuckte gleichmütig mit den Achseln. Teaspoon wartete, Ungeduldig kniff er die Augen zusammen.

„Ich denke, du weißt sehr gut, was die Männer hier wollten, junges Fräulein!", stieß er schließlich gereizt hervor. „Und ich denke auch, dass du uns etwas verheimlichst!"

„Ich kann nichts für ihre Gedanken, Mr. Spoon", Leah erwiderte seinen Blick ungerührt.

„Ich will endlich die Wahrheit hören!" Teaspoons erboste Stimme dröhnte über den Platz. „Ich will endlich wissen, was hier gespielt wird! Und ihr, Emma und Buck, haltet euch verdammt noch mal da raus!"

Buck zuckte zusammen, während Emma trotzig die Lippen aufeinander presste.

„Mr. Spoon, ich denke, sie sollten dieses Verhör Sam überlassen", entgegnete sie bestimmt.

„Das werde ich! Aber bis der Marshall hier eintrifft, wird Leah mein Gast sein – im Haus!"

„Mr. Spoon." Leah senkte leicht den Kopf, doch ihre grauen Augen ruhten weiterhin auf dem Gesicht des älteren Mannes, das sich vor Erregung gerötet hatte. „Ich habe nicht vor, noch länger auf der Station zu verweilen."

„Das glaube ich gern!" Jimmy spuckte verächtlich in den Staub.

„Du wirst bleiben, Mädchen!", knurrte Teaspoon. „Nirgendwo wirst du hingehen, bevor nicht der Marshall hier ist!"

Leah runzelte die Stirn. Für einen Augenblick schien es, als wolle sie etwas entgegnen. Doch dann nickte sie nur leicht.

„Wie sie meinen, Mr. Spoon."

Mit strengem Blick beobachtete Teaspoon, wie Leah mit Bucks Hilfe zum Haus zurückhinkte. Als der junge Kiowa jedoch hinter ihr den dunklen, kühlen Flur betreten wollte, verstellte ihm der andere Mann entschlossen den Weg.

„Du wartest mit den anderen, Buck. Draußen!"

„Aber Teaspoon, Leah ist verletzt! Jemand muss sich im die Wunde kümmern."

„Das werde ich tun. Denn ich denke nicht, dass Mr. Spoon auch mich aus meinem eigenen Haus vertreiben wird." Emma drängte sich an ihm vorbei durch den Türrahmen. Ihr kühler Blick drückte deutlich aus, wie sehr sie das Verhalten des Mannes missbilligte.

Teaspoon verstand diese stumme Warnung sehr wohl und verbiss sich die ungehaltene Bemerkung, die ihm auf den Lippen gelegen hatte. Knurrend folgte er Emma ins Haus und ließ einen völlig verwirrten Buck auf dem Treppenabsatz stehen.



„Jetzt haben wir wirklich ein Problem, Teaspoon." Sam Cain runzelte besorgt die Stirn, während er sich neben Teaspoon an dem kleinen Tisch in Emmas Wohnzimmer niederließ.

Aus dem Nebenzimmer hörten die beiden Männer das Klirren von Porzellan, mit dem Emma sich nachdrücklich in ihre Erinnerung brachte. Zähneknirschend erinnerte sich der Marshall an die groben Worte, die er erst wenige Augenblicke zuvor von ihr zu hören bekommen hatte.

„Ich kann die Stadt nicht verlassen, Teaspoon", seufzte Sam müde. „Die Sache mit den Wagner-Cowboys spitzt sich zu. Anscheinend geht es gar nicht um einen einfachen Streit zwischen Wagners Männern und den Jungs von der Double-T-Ranch, sondern um ernste Auseinandersetzungen um die Wasserrechte am Willow Creek. Und du weißt, wie halsstarrig der alte Wagner und Jeremy Wakefield sind. Die beiden werden kein gutes Haar aneinander lassen, wenn ihnen niemand Einhalt gebietet, Teaspoon."

„Und Taylor, dein Deputy, ist einfach zu unerfahren, um die Sache an deiner Stelle zu regeln, ja ich weiß, Sam." Der ältere Mann strich zweifelnd über sein unrasiertes Kinn. „Aber wenn du hier bleibst, wird Emma dir das Leben zur Hölle machen, das steht fest!"

In Teaspoons Augen blitzte es amüsiert auf. Dem Marshall entging das nicht und er verzog gequält das Gesicht.

„Wenn sich Emma einmal etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hat, dann..."

Als er ihren roten Haarschopf im Türrahmen entdeckte, biss sich Sam hastig auf die Lippen. Mit ein paar schnellen Schritten stand Emma neben dem Tisch. Klirrend stellte sie die beiden Becher auf vor den beiden Männern ab, so resolut, dass der dampfende Kaffee über den Rand zu schwappen drohte. Dabei musterte sie die beiden mit finsterem Blick.

„Emma," Sam breitete beschwörend die Arme aus, erntete aber auch dafür nichts anderes, als einen weiteren bösen Blick, „ich kann wirklich nicht fort, versteh' doch. Die Sache mit den Wagner-Cowboys ist ernst und...."

„Ihr beiden werdet euch etwas ausdenken. Ihr könnt doch nicht einfach daneben stehen und darauf warten, dass sich die Dinge von allein erledigen! Es geht um Gerechtigkeit und um das Leben eines Kindes! Und ein weiteres Menschenleben ist in Gefahr! Da dürft ihr nicht tatenlos zusehen!" In ihren braunen Augen blitzte es empört auf. „Wenn ihr zwei nicht den Mumm besitzt, um nach Deadwood zu reiten, dann werde eben ich es tun!"

Teaspoon, der soeben seine Tasse an den Mund gesetzt hatte, stieß ein röchelndes Geräusch aus.

„Davor bewahre uns der Herrgott!", stieß er erschrocken aus, während er sich den Kaffee vom Kinn wischte.

„Mr. Spoon", Emma stemmte die Fäuste in die Hüften und schob das Kinn vor, „ich werde jedenfalls nicht seelenruhig zusehen und hoffen, dass sich das alles von selbst erledigt!"

„Emma", in einem vergeblichen Versuch die empörte Frau zu beruhigen, berührte Sam ihre vor Wut zitternde Hand, „glaube mir, Teaspoon und ich werden ganz sicher versuchen eine Lösung zu finden. Aber gib uns doch wenigstens etwas Zeit..."

„Ihr habt bis heute Abend, Sam Cain, länger nicht! Wenn ihr bis dahin keine Entscheidung getroffen habt, reite ich an eurer Stelle!"

Sam seufzte. Aber er war erleichtert, als er sah, dass Emma sich in das Nebenzimmer zurückzog. Neben der Tür blieb sie noch einmal stehen und sah sich mit funkelnden Augen nach den beiden Männer um.

„Denke immer daran, Sam Cain, dass es sich um ein Verbrechen handelt! Es geht um Mord und damit darfst du nicht leichtfertig umgehen! Und", sie warf einen abschätzigen Blick auf Teaspoon, „du kannst jeden Mann, den du auswählst, zu deinem Hilfssheriff machen. Das ist dein gutes Recht als US-Marshall, denk einmal darüber nach!"

Mit diesen Worten verschwand sie im Türrahmen. Sam warf Teaspoon einen fragenden Blick zu. Der ältere Mann streckte auf der Stelle abwehrend seine Hände vor.

„Nein, Sam! Ich kann hier auch nicht fort! Ich habe alle Hände voll zu tun mit den beiden neuen Reitern!"

„Wir müssen eine Lösung finden, Teaspoon. Emma hat Recht. Wir können die Sache nicht auf sich beruhen lassen."

Der weißhaarige Express-Vorsteher seufzte.

„Dann sehe ich nur eine einzige Möglichkeit..."

Gespannt beugte Sam sich vor, um dem Plan des anderen Mannes zu lauschen.



Gerade hatte Emma missmutig die Schüssel mit dem dampfenden Eintopf auf den Tisch gestellt, als die Tür geöffnet wurde. Die Köpfe der Reiter, die sich hungrig und voller Ungeduld um den Tisch versammelt hatten, fuhren herum und sieben Augenpaare richteten sich neugierig auf die drei Neuankömmlinge. Sam zog seinen Hut vom Kopf und nickte Emma zu, während Teaspoon die Tür ins Schloss warf. Leah fuhr zusammen, als das Holz knirschend auf den Rahmen traf. Dann holte sie tief Luft und trat, leicht hinkend, an den Tisch heran. Als Ike aufsprang, um ihr seinen Platz an der gedeckten Tafel frei zu machen, schüttelte sie stumm den Kopf. Sie wartete, bis Teaspoon seinen Platz eingenommen hatte und warf Sam einen fragenden Blick zu. Der Marshall nickte leicht und zog sich selbst einen Stuhl heran. Die neugierigen Blicke der Reiter folgten der jungen Frau, als sie ihre Jacke, deren Leder noch immer mit Blut beschmiert war, enger um sich zog. Sie räusperte sich und Emma runzelte die Stirn.

„Ich bin euch allen eine Erklärung schuldig", begann Leah mit leiser Stimme zu sprechen. „Für die Geschehnisse des heutigen Tages, und wohl auch für jene bei Eagle Plains."

„Das denke ich auch!" Abwartend verschränkte Jimmy die Arme vor der Brust, doch der Blick, den er der jungen Frau zusandte, war alles andere als freundlich.

Emma trat einen Schritt vor und legte dem jungen Reiter warnend die Hand auf die Schulter. Ihre braunen Augen jedoch richteten sich freundlich auf das Mädchen, dass mit hochgezogenen Schultern am Fußende des Tisches stand und dabei unendlich erschöpft aussah.

„Was auch immer du uns zu sagen hast, Leah, kann warten, bis du etwas gegessen hast. Du fällst ja beinahe um vor Müdigkeit!"

Doch die junge Frau schüttelte ihren Kopf.

„Ich habe keinen Hunger."

„Das ich nicht lache, Leah!" Emma zog die Nase kraus und wies auf den freien Platz an ihrer Seite. „Komm her, Mädchen, und setz dich, bevor du uns noch aus den Stiefeln kippst."

Ihr strenger Ton ließ keinen Widerspruch zu und so beugte sich Leah ihrem Willen. Widerstrebend ließ sie sich neben Buck auf der hölzernen Bank nieder. Sie wich dem forschenden Blick des jungen Kiowa aus und starrte schweigend auf die Tischplatte. Als dieser ihr jedoch die Schüssel mit dem dampfenden Eintopf zuschob, schüttelte sie den Kopf. Ihre grauen Augen richteten sich auf Emma.

Die rothaarige Frau nickte endlich zustimmend.

„Also gut, Mädchen. Dann sag, was du zu sagen hast. Es scheint ja doch nicht warten zu können." Emma lächelte freundlich. Aber als sie sich Sam Cain zuwandte, verdüsterte sich ihr Blick sichtlich. „Und dann, denke ich, wird auch der Marshall seinen Teil zum Geschehenen zu sagen haben!"

Sam schluckte und wies Leah mit einer hastigen Handbewegung an, mit ihren Erklärungen zu beginnen. Sein nervöser Blick suchte Teaspoons Gesicht, doch die Miene des älteren Mannes war undurchdringlich.

Leah richtete sich auf und sah einen nach dem anderen prüfend an. Für einen kurzen Moment verharrte ihr Blick auf Buck. Doch dann wandte sie sich ab und verschränkte ihre Hände in einander.

„Jimmy hat Recht, wenn er sagt, dass ich euch allen eine Erklärung schulde. Denn genauso ist es. Was heute geschehen ist, wäre nicht passiert, wenn ich nicht hier gewesen wäre."

Jimmy stieß ein leises Knurren aus.

Leah runzelte die Stirn.

„Die Männer, die Emma überfallen haben, wollten mich töten. Sie haben nach mir gesucht und mich gefunden. Und wenn ihr alle nicht zurückgekommen wärt, dann... Ich verdanke euch mein Leben."

„Du hast dich selbst auch nicht schlecht geschlagen", Cody grinste breit. „War gar nicht übel, wie du die beiden erledigt hast! Das muss dir erst einmal einer nachmachen!"

„Halt die Klappe, Cody!" Jimmy sandte dem blonden Reiter einen finsteren Blick zu, der ihn zum Verstummen brachte.

„Warum wollten diese Männer dich töten, Leah?" Lou beugte sich neugierig vor und starrte an Buck vorbei. „Was hattest du ihnen getan?"

Die junge Frau blinzelte. Dann seufzte sie leise.

„Lou, bevor Kid mich bei Eagle Plains fand, war ich auf dem Weg nach Deadwood."

„South Dakota?", unterbrach Cody ihren Bericht erstaunt.

Leah nickte.

„Da ist doch der Hund verfroren! Warum in aller Welt wolltest du gerade da hin?"

„Um als Zeugin vor Gericht auszusagen", Leah graue Augen bohrten sich wortwörtlich in Jimmys Gesicht, „als Zeugin in einem Mordprozess."

Der junge Reiter zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

„So? Auf welcher Seite denn?"

„Auf der Seite der Verteidigung."

„Augenblick mal!", unterbrach Kid aufgeregt. „Deadwood hast du gesagt, Leah? Davon habe ich gehört. Findet da nicht in den nächsten Tagen der Prozess gegen diesen Cheyenne-Häuptling statt, der ein Kind ermordet hat?"

„Bear Heart ist ein Medizinmann der Cheyenne, kein Häuptling."

„Du willst zu Gunsten eines Kindermörders aussagen?", empört richtete Jimmy sich auf. „Verdammt, wir hätten dich heute Nachmittag verrecken lassen sollen!"

„Jimmy, das reicht!" Teaspoon strenger Befehl ließ den Reiter verstummen.

Doch die Augen aller ruhten voller Erwartung auf Leah, die Jimmy nicht aus den Augen ließ, als sie nun weitersprach.

„Ich kann bezeugen, dass Bear Heart seinen Enkelsohn nicht getötet hat."

„Seinen Enkel?" Erstaunt riss Cody die Augen auf. „Der Medizinmann soll ihr Eigen Fleisch und Blut umgelegt haben?"

Leah runzelte die Stirn.

„Das behauptet wenigsten eine Bande weißer Banditen, unter der Führung von Galverston Rawlins."

„Warum?"

„Rawlins ist der Vater des getöteten Jungen."

„Was? Und dann willst du auf der Seite dieses Cheyenne aussagen?" Ungläubig riss Cody die Augen auf. „Warum denn nur?"

„Weil Bear Heart den Jungen nicht getötet hat. Ich weiß es sicher. Denn ich war dabei."

„Wenn ich mich recht erinnere", wandte Kid ein, „wird der Medizinmann aber auch noch des Mordes an einer Hand voll Weißer angeklagt, die er ebenfalls auf dem Gewissen haben soll."

„Rawlins Spießgesellen, die während derselben Schießerei umgekommen sind, bei der auch Bear Hearts Enkel getötet wurde. Das war kein Mord, sondern Notwehr."

„Und das kannst du bezeugen?"

Leah nickte.

„Puh!" Cody stieß weithin hörbar seinen Atem aus. „Kein Wunder, dass man versucht hat dich zu töten! Dann waren das Rawlins Männer, die heute Nachmittag Emma überfallen haben?"

„Ja."

„Und diese Männer haben auch bei Eagle Plains auf dich geschossen?"

„Ich denke schon. Für sie wäre es bequemer, wenn ich Deadwood gar nicht erst erreiche."

„Mich wundert, dass Rawlins Männer den Indianer nicht gleich aufgehängt haben. Wenn sie glauben, dass er den Jungen auf dem Gewissen hat, dann wäre das doch die logische Folgerung gewesen, oder?" Jimmy beugte sich über den Tisch und kniff die Augen zusammen. „Mir kommt es so vor, als hätte deine schöne Geschichte ein paar Lücken, Leah."

Das Mädchen ballte die Fäuste.

„Das kommt dir nur so vor, weil du mich nicht ausreden lässt!" Ihre grauen Augen blitzten ärgerlich. „Der Junge wurde im Gebiet der Cheyenne ermordet. Es gab eine Schießerei, aber die Bear Heart und seine Krieger konnten die Weißen zurückschlagen. Rawlins und seine Männer mussten fliehen. Und als sie später zurückkehrten, waren die Cheyenne verschwunden. Für ein paar Tage haben Rawlins und seine Leute versucht, Bear Heart zu finden, doch als ihnen das nicht gelang, haben sie ihn in Fort Kearny angezeigt. Und auch wenn Rawlins sich das wohl anders vorgestellt hatte, war die Armee schneller als er. Die Soldaten haben Bear Heart festgenommen und nach Norden gebracht, weil sie fürchten mussten, dass seine Verurteilung in Fort Kearny zu einem Aufstand unter den dort ansässigen Cheyenne führen würde."

„Dann führt die Armee die Anklage in Deadwood?"

Leah nickte stumm.

„Warum hast du dann deine Aussage nicht schon längst gemacht? Du hättest es doch gleich in Fort Kearny tun können, noch bevor die Soldaten den Angeklagten nach Norden gebracht haben?"

„Als ich von Bear Hearts Festnahme erfuhr, Kid, war ich schon auf dem Weg zurück nach Texas." Leah senkte schuldbewusst den Blick. „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass es so weit kommen würde. Sonst wäre ich bei ihm geblieben..."

„Du hast nicht daran gedacht, dass man Anklage erheben würde?" Ungläubig runzelte Jimmy die Stirn. „Immerhin ist ein Kind ums Leben gekommen! Hast du denn geglaubt, dass man das so einfach auf sich beruhen lassen würde?"

„Nein." Leah presste die Lippen aufeinander. „Aber ich hätte niemals geglaubt, dass sie es wagen, Bear Heart zu beschuldigen."

„Weil der Junge sein Enkel war?"

„Weil er es nicht getan hat!" In den grauen Augen des Mädchens blitzte es wütend auf.

„Wer war es dann?"

Leah schwieg. Erst als Jimmy seine Frage ungeduldig wiederholte, hob sie den Kopf.

„Rawlins", antwortete sie mit bebender Stimme.

Für einen Augenblick herrschte Totenstille unter den Reitern. Selbst Jimmy hatte es die Sprache verschlagen. Doch schon im nächsten Augenblick begannen alle aufgeregt durcheinander zu reden und ein Sturm bestürzter Fragen brach über Leah herein.

„Er soll seinen eigenen Sohn ermordet haben?"

„Wie kannst du das so genau wissen?"

„Niemals würde ein Vater so etwas Grausames tun!"

„Das hätte dir vor Gericht ohnehin niemand geglaubt!"

Erst Teaspoon gelang es wieder für Ruhe unter den Reiter zu sorgen, indem er sich von seinem Platz erhob und abwehrend die Arme ausstreckte.

„Jungs! Jungs, nun macht doch einmal halblang! Wie wollt ihr denn das Ende der Geschichte erfahren, wenn ihr alle durcheinander redet? Jimmy, Cody, jetzt lasst Leah doch erst einmal zu Atem kommen!"

Langsam verebbte die Flut von aufgeregten Fragen und Leah griff erschöpft nach dem Becher mit Milch, den Emma ihr hingestellt hatte. Mit gierigen Schlucken trank sie daraus, bis das Gefäß beinahe leer war. Dann, als sie den Becher auf der hölzernen Tischplatte abgestellt hatte, hob sie den Kopf und sah herausfordernd von einem zum anderen.

„Es mag sein, dass mir niemand glauben wird. Aber ich werde dennoch versuchen, die Wahrheit zu beweisen. Bear Heart ist kein Mörder! Und darum werde ich nicht zulassen, dass ein Unschuldiger gehängt wird!" Leah holte tief Atem, bevor sie ihre nächsten Worte hervorstieß. „In fünf Tagen wird man ihm in Deadwood den Prozess machen. Und dann werde ich dort sein, um seine Unschuld zu bezeugen!"

„Und ich werde dich begleiten." Buck hatte bislang geschwiegen, doch nun ließ sein funkelnder Blick keinen Zweifel an seinem Entschluss.

Leah schluckte überrascht.

„Nach Deadwood?"

Buck nickte.

„Aber ich werde morgen Früh bei Tagesanbruch losreiten..."

„Dann werde ich bereit sein."

„Und deine Arbeit als Postreiter? Was wird daraus werden?"

„Meine Ritte wird solange ein anderer für mich übernehmen", Buck warf einen schnellen Seitenblick auf Teaspoon. Doch dann nahm er aus den Augenwinkeln wahr, dass Ike leicht nickte.

„Buck", Leah stockte, als sie seinen fragenden Blick auf sich gerichtet sah, „ich weiß dein Angebot wirklich zu schätzen. Aber es wird in Deadwood gefährlich werden...."

Der junge Kiowa zuckte gleichmütig mit den Achseln.

„Buck", Leah beugte sich vor und erwiderte seinen Blick unsicher, „die Menschen in Deadwood wollen einen Indianer hängen sehen. Ich werde ihnen nicht willkommen sein."

Er nickte zustimmend.

„Und du ebenso wenig", Leah seufzte. „Versteh' doch, Buck! Für die Menschen dort würde es keinen Unterschied machen, dass du ein Kiowa bist. Und sie würden sich keinen Heller darum scheren, dass dein Vater ein Weißer war. In Deadwood wärst du in größter Gefahr! Du darfst mich nicht begleiten!"

„Ich scheue die Gefahr nicht." Als Leah etwas erwidern wollte, legte Buck ihr sanft die Hand auf den Arm und brachte sie auf diese Weise zum Schweigen. „Ich habe dich einmal im Stich gelassen", sagte er so leise, dass nur sie ihn hören konnte, „aber ich werde es nie wieder tun."

Er spürte eine Bewegung neben sich und wandte sich um.

„Ike?" Atemlos folgten Buck dunkle Augen den schnellen Handbewegungen seines Freundes. „Nein, so geht das nicht. Einer muss meinen Ritt morgen übernehmen. Du musst für mich reiten, während ich mit Leah nach Deadwood gehe."

Ike schüttelte den Kopf. Hastig fuhren seine Hände durch die Luft.

„Ike sagt die Wahrheit", wandte Leah ein. „Du bringst dich in große Schwierigkeiten, wenn du mich nach Deadwood begleitest, Buck. Du musst hier bleiben. Nein, entschuldige, Ike, ich weiß, dass du das so nicht gemeint hast. Aber..."

„Du willst also tatsächlich mit ihr nach Deadwood reiten, Buck?", Cody schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Wenn das so ist, braucht ihr natürlich jemanden, der auf euch Acht gibt. Nein, sag nichts! Ich mache das natürlich gern." Der blonde Reiter grinste breit, als Ike die Augen zusammenkniff. „Ist ja gut, Ike! Dann gehen wir eben zusammen."

„Halt, Jungs! Dürfte ich da auch mal was zu sagen?" Teaspoon hatte sich von seinem Sitz erhoben und kniff die Augen zusammen. „Ihr könnt nicht so einfach, mir nichts, dir nichts, davon reiten. Immerhin seid ihr Angestellte der Firma Majors, Russell & Waddell, und ich muss euch sagen, dass ich als solche nicht einfach tun und lassen könnte, was ihr wollt."

„Teaspoon!" Buck sprang von der Bank auf und hob abwehrend die Hände. „Was auch immer du sagen willst, du solltest wissen, dass du mich unmöglich umstimmen kannst!"

„Woah, immer mit der Ruhe, Sohn!" Teaspoon warf seinem indianischen Reiter einen nachsichtigen Blick zu. „Dein Standvermögen in dieser Sache ehrt dich, Buck. Aber vielleicht hörst du dir erst mal an, was ich noch zu sagen habe?"

Der junge Kiowa nickte missmutig. Kerzengerade aufgerichtet blieb er neben Leah stehen und ließ seinen Vorgesetzten nicht aus den Augen.

„Heute Nachmittag," fuhr Teaspoon fort, „hatte ich eine lange Unterhaltung mit unserem Marshall hier."

Sam Cain zog mürrisch die Augenbrauen zusammen.

„Und wir haben lange darüber nachgedacht, was in dieser Sache zu tun ist. Fest steht, dass ein Mord nichts ist, das wir auf die leichte Schulter nehmen dürfen. Wenn Leah sagt, sie könne den Beschuldigten mit ihrer Aussage entlasten, muss sie die Gelegenheit erhalten, ihre Worte vor den Richter zu bringen."

„Dann muss Sam sie nach Deadwood begleiten!" Emma nickte energisch. „Nachdem ein Anschlag auf ihr Leben verübt worden ist, muss man sie beschützen! Sam, du kannst das Mädchen unmöglich allein nach Deadwood reiten lassen! Die Rawlins-Bande..."

„Emma, das habe ich auch nicht vor." Sam legte der empörten Frau beruhigend die Hand auf den Arm. „Aber fest steht auch, dass ich wegen der Wagner-Sache nicht aus Sweetwater fort kann. Hört zu, Teaspoon und ich haben uns darum folgenden Plan überlegt."

Neugierig beugten sich die Reiter vor. Auch Buck ließ sich widerstrebend neben Leah auf der hölzernen Bank nieder, um Sam zuzuhören.

„Als US-Marshall bin ich befugt, Deputy-Marshals zu benennen, wann immer ich ihrer Unterstützung bedarf. Es sieht so aus, als wäre es mal wieder so weit. Passt auf, Jungs, ich werde jeden von euch vereidigen, der bereit ist, Miss Stewart nach Deadwood zu begleiten, damit sie dort vor der Armee-Gerichtsbarkeit ihre Aussage machen kann. Ich verheimliche euch nicht, dass der Ritt in die Dakotas ein gefährliches Unternehmen sein wird, denn ihr müsst damit rechnen, dass die Rawlins-Männer euch aufzuhalten versuchen werden. Und auch in Deadwood wird es nicht einfach sein, denn dort müsst ihr dafür Sorge tragen, dass Miss Stewart unbehelligt ihre Aussage machen kann. Aber ich warne euch, in der Stadt werdet ihr nicht nur die Rawlins-Bande gegen euch haben, sondern auch die Bewohner von Deadwood, die sich längst ihr eigenes Bild in dieser Sache gemacht haben. Wer von euch Jungs sich auch immer dafür entscheiden mag, Miss Stewart nach Deadwood zu begleiten, sollte wissen, worauf er sich da einlässt!"

„Ich gehen mit dir, Leah!" Entschlossen hob Buck das Kinn.

Ike schlug eine Anzahl schneller Zeichen in die Luft.

„Danke, Ike." Leah quittierte die Bereitschaft des stummen Reiters mit einem leichten Lächeln.

Cody schlug mit der flachen Hand auf den Tisch.

„Ich bin ebenfalls dabei."

„Teaspoon?" Kid sandte dem älteren Mann einen fragenden Blick zu. „Was ist mit unseren Pflichten beim Pony Express?"

„Davon seit ihr entbunden, solange ihr in Deadwood seid."

Lou blickte Kid an. Der junge Reiter nickte.

„Wir sind auch dabei. Was ist mit dir, Jimmy?"

„Augenblick!" Sam Cain erhob die Stimme. „Ich werde nur diejenigen von euch vereidigen, die sich freiwillig melden. Wenn einer von euch der Meinung ist, dass er nicht nach Deadwood reiten will, dann ist das seine freie Entscheidung und ich akzeptiere sie."

„Schon gut, Marshall." Jimmy lehnte sich zurück und warf Leah, die ihn nicht aus den Augen gelassen hatte, einen kühlen Blick zu. „Ich reite mit. Nur zu gern möchte ich mit eigenen Augen sehen, ob die ganze Geschichte der Wahrheit entspricht."

Leah stieß ein ungehaltenes Schnauben aus, entgegnete jedoch nichts.

„Dann brecht ihr morgen bei Sonnenaufgang auf." Sam Cain nickte zufrieden. „Ich werde ebenfalls da sein, um euch als Deputy-Marshalls der Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika zu vereidigen. Bis dahin wird noch einiges zu tun sein."

„Zum Beispiel endlich das Abendessen zu euch zu nehmen!" Emma stemmte erbost die Hände in die Hüften. „Der Eintopf ist schon längst kalt geworden und die Brötchen steinhart! Und das ist eure eigene Schuld! Esst jetzt! Und später, wenn wir damit fertig sein, werden Leah und ich ins Haus gehen und Vorbereitungen für den Ritt treffen. Aber bis dahin will ich kein Wort mehr von der ganzen Sache hören! Habt ihr das verstanden?"

Unter Emmas funkelndem Blick nickten die Reiter und der Marshall beklommen. Allein Teaspoon schmunzelte zufrieden, denn bisher war alles genauso verlaufen, wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte.




	7. Tod Im Unterholz

**6. Kapitel – Tod im Unterholz**

**D**er Morgen graute als Ike, Lou und Cody die Pferde aus dem Stall führten. Am Horizont zeigten sich die ersten silbernen Streifen und das Klappern der Hufe war das einzige Geräusch, das an diesem Morgen zu hören war, nur vereinzelt begleitet von Codys herzhaften Gähnen.

Als die drei Reiter mit den sieben Tieren das Gatter der Koppel erreichten, blieben sie stehen. Als Cody abermals gähnte ohne die Hand vor den Mund zu nehmen, runzelte Lou streng die Stirn.

„Was?", Cody kniff anklagend seine blauen Augen zu engen Schlitzen zusammen. „Es ist mitten in der Nacht! Nun sag nicht, dass du nicht müde bist?"

Ike schlug eine Anzahl schneller Zeichen in die Luft, mit denen er Lou ein leichtes Lächeln abrang. Cody jedoch schüttelte abwehrend den Kopf.

„Natürlich hätte ich euch auch begleiten wollen, wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass wir so früh losreiten! Schließlich", er warf sich stolz an die Brust, an welcher der silberne Stern eines US-Deputy-Marshalls prangte, „haben wir eine wichtige Aufgabe zu erledigen. Wir verteidigen die Gerechtigkeit und verhelfen einer hilfsbedürftigen Frau zu ihrem Recht!"

Ike schlug dem blonden Reiter grinsend auf die Schulter. Cody grinste breit.

„Natürlich tut es der Sache keinen Abbruch, dass besagte Frau jung und hübsch ist, Ike."

„Und alles andere als hilfsbedürftig", warf Lou mit düsterer Miene ein. „Wenn ich an gestern denke..."

Der blonde Reiter zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ach was! Ohne uns würde Leah Deadwood vielleicht niemals erreichen, Lou. Sie braucht uns! Und ich muss zugeben, dass mir dieser Gedanke gefällt."

„Ich möchte wissen, wo die anderen stecken." Lou runzelte die Stirn. „Was treiben die solange im Schlafhaus?"

„Teaspoon hält ihnen eine seiner berühmten Abschiedsansprachen, denke ich." Codys Miene drückte deutlich aus, wie wenig Trauer darüber empfand an diesem Ereignis nicht teilhaben zu müssen. „Und Sam wird bei Emma sein. Nachdem er uns eingeschworen hat, hat er hier ja nichts mehr zu tun. Der Arme muss mitten in der Nacht in Sweetwater aufgebrochen sein, um pünktlich auf der Station anzukommen. Da wird er nun wohl jeden Augenblick nutzen, um..."

„Oh, Cody, du bist unmöglich!" Lou stieß den blonden Reiter grob in die Seite.

„Ist doch wahr!" Anklagend rieb Cody sich die Rippen.

Sein Blick glitt zum Haus hinüber und er stockte.

„Seht mal, da kommt Leah."

„Und Emma und Sam sind bei ihr", ergänzte Lou. „Da hast du dich wohl geirrt, Cody."

Doch der blonde Reiter hörte ihr längst nicht mehr zu. Statt dessen konnte er seinen Blick nicht mehr von der jungen Frau abwenden, die gemessenen Schrittes auf ihn zukam und in ein Gespräch mit der rothaarigen Frau an ihrer Seite vertieft war, zu dem der Marshall hin und wieder geistesabwesend mit dem Kopf nickte.



„Teaspoon..."

„Nein, Buck, jetzt hörst du mir zu. Ich weiß, was ich sage, und ich habe mir meine Worte reiflich überlegt." Teaspoon strich sich nachdenklich über das Kinn, während er seinen indianischen Reiter nicht aus den Augen ließ, der seinen prüfenden Blick finster erwiderte. „Du solltest wenigstens zuhören, Buck. Auch wenn du deine Entscheidungen natürlich später selbst treffen musst."

Der junge Kiowa nickte stumm. Er wandte sich ab und starrte aus dem Fenster des Schlafhauses hinaus.

„Teaspoon", Kid, der seinen Freund beobachtet hatte, trat vor, „wenn es so wichtig ist, was du uns zu sagen hast, dann sollten wir vielleicht auch die anderen dazu holen?"

Der ältere Mann schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das ist nicht nötig. Ihr drei werdet hören, was ich zu sagen habe." Sein Blick glitt prüfend über die drei jungen Männer. „Und ihr werdet mir _gut_ zuhören. Das reicht."

„Na dann, was ist denn so wichtig, Teaspoon?"

Der Weißhaarige wandte sich stirnrunzelnd seinem dritten Reiter zu, der vor ihm auf einem morschen Stuhl hockte und spielerisch die Trommel seines Revolvers drehte.

„Du solltest mir besonders gut zuhören, Jimmy", stellte er kurzangebunden fest. „Und steck endlich den Revolver weg! Du wirst ihn noch früh genug gebrauchen müssen."

Der junge Reiter verzog das Gesicht, ließ die Waffe jedoch bereitwillig in seinem Gürtel verschwinden.

„Glaubst du, dass wir Probleme bekommen werden, Teaspoon?"

„Mehr als ihr ahnt." Der ältere Mann beobachtete, wie sich der Ausdruck in Kids Gesicht von bloßem Argwohn in ernsthafte Besorgnis verwandelte, und lächelte wohl wollend. „Aber ihr werdet damit fertig werden, wenn ihr ein paar einfache Regeln beachtet."

„Und die wären.?" Jimmy rümpfte die Nase.

„Als erstes solltet ihr zusammenbleiben. Der Ritt ist gefährlich genug, denn ihr müsst mit einem Hinterhalt rechnen."

Kid nickte zustimmend.

„Rawlins Männer", fuhr Teaspoon fort, „wollen Leah, und das um jeden Preis."

„Aber sie werden sie nicht bekommen!" Bucks dunkle Augen blitzten entschlossen, als er herumfuhr. „Sie wird bei uns in Sicherheit sein!"

„Es wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass sich eine Kugel verirrt, Sohn. Ich möchte euch alle in einigen Tagen wohlbehalten wieder hier auf der Station sehen. Und darum müsst ihr vorsichtig sein. Wenn ihr erst nach Deadwood kommt, müsst ihr besonders auf der Hut sein. Denn dort habt ihr es dann nicht nur mit Rawlins und seinen Leuten zu tun, die alles unternehmen werden, um Leah an ihrer Aussage zu hindern, sondern auch mit den Einwohnern der Stadt. Die Menschen dort wollen einen Indianer hängen sehen", Teaspoon Augen glitten hinüber zu Buck, „irgendeinen wenigstens."

Der junge Kiowa kniff die Augen zusammen und wandte sich wieder dem Fenster zu. Doch Teaspoon erkannte die Anspannung in seinen Schultern und wusste, dass Buck seine Warnung verstanden hatte. Sein Blick glitt zu Kid hinüber, der die unausgesprochene Frage mit einem leichten Nicken beantwortete. Augenblicklich fühlte sich Teaspoon ein wenig beruhigt. Auf Kid war Verlass und er würde, wenn es nötig war, mit seinem Leben für seinen halbblütigen Freund einstehen. Allein Jimmys gelangweilter Blick bereitete dem Weißhaarigen noch Sorge und so fasste er nun diesen ganz besonders in Auge, als er seine nächsten Worte ganz bewusst wählte.

„Jeder Mann, der sich zwischen diesen Cheyenne-Medizinmann und den Galgen stellt, wird sein Leben in Gefahr bringen. Indianerfreunde wird man euch nennen, wenn ihr nach Deadwood kommt."

Bucks Schultern versteiften sich. Doch auch Jimmy war zusammengezuckt.

„Diese Leute dort wären nicht die ersten Menschen, die sich irren", knurrte der junge Reiter mürrisch. „Aber sie werden ihren Irrtum einsehen müssen."

„Sie werden dir nicht lange genug zuhören, als dass du dich ihnen erklären könntest", warnte Teaspoon. „Was ich euch damit sagen möchte, Jungs, ist, dass ich keinen von euch vom Galgen abschneiden oder in einer Holzkiste beerdigen möchte! Wenn es Schwierigkeiten geben sollte, haltet euch an die Armee."

Jimmy schnaubte ungehalten und Teaspoon erinnerte sich, dass die letzte Zusammenkunft zwischen dem heißblütigen Reiter und einer Anzahl Soldaten in Fort Reunion keine besonders Freundliche gewesen war.

„Ich meine, was ich sage, Jimmy! Es ist Aufgabe der Soldaten, dafür Sorge zu tragen, dass der Prozess seinen rechtmäßigen Gang nimmt. Wenn es gefährlich wird, übergebt Leah der Armee. Dort wird man dafür sorgen, dass sie ihre Aussage vor Gericht machen kann."

„Teaspoon..."

Doch ein warnender Blick des älteren Mannes brachte den jungen Kiowa zum schweigen.

„Ihr seid Deputy-Marshalls der Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika und als solche habt ihr nur eine einzige Aufgabe zu erledigen, nämlich Leah nach Deadwood zu bringen, damit sie an dem Prozess teilnehmen kann. Nicht mehr, versteht ihr. Nicht mehr! Für den Verlauf des Prozesses werden andere Männer sorgen. Habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt?"

Kid nickte hastig, während Jimmy sich nicht von der Stelle rührte. Allein Buck presste unwillig die Lippen zusammen. Teaspoon seufzte. Er gab den beiden übrigen Reitern einen Wink. Doch als der junge Kiowa Kid und Jimmy in die aufgehende Morgensonne folgen wollte, hielt Teaspoon ihn auf.

„Warte, Buck."

Der junge Indianer wandte sich stirnrunzelnd um. Sein fragender Blick ruhte auf seinem Vorgesetzten, während er seine Hände zu Fäusten geballt hielt.

„Hör zu, Buck. Ich weiß, dass du das Mädchen gern hast", Teaspoon lächelte, weil er hoffte, auf diese Weise ein paar Steine aus der Mauer kalter Ablehnung herausreißen zu können, die der junge Kiowa in den vergangenen Augenblicken um sich aufgebaut hatte. „Und ich kann verstehen, dass dir der Gedanke, sie dem Wohlwollen der Soldaten zu überlassen, unerträglich ist. Aber wenn es so weit kommt, dann musst du wissen, wo deine Loyalität liegt. Sohn, wenn es zu einer Entscheidung kommen sollte, bei der das Leben dieser Burschen dort draußen auf dem Spiel steht, möchte ich sicher sein, dass du die richtige Wahl triffst."

„Die richtige Wahl?" Buck hielt seinen Blick unbarmherzig auf das Gesicht des älteren Mannes gerichtet, doch Teaspoon ahnte, dass seine Gedanken weit fort waren. „Wie soll ich erkennen, was richtig ist, Teaspoon?"

„Hör auf dein Herz, Sohn."

Bucks Mundwinkel zuckten, während seine Finger sich tief in das Leder seiner Jacke gruben. Freundlich legte der Weißhaarige die Hand auf seinen Arm. Unter dem Leder konnte Teaspoon ganz deutlich die angespannten Muskeln spüren, die unter seiner trostspendenden Berührung bebten.

„Hör auf dein Herz, Buck", wiederholte er eindringlich. „Es wird dir sagen, was richtig ist."



Teaspoon hatte leicht reden, dachte Buck bei sich, als er dem älteren Mann aus dem Schlafhaus hinaus in die Morgendämmerung folgte. Vielleicht besaß der Alte tatsächlich eine Vorstellung davon, was in seinem Herzen vorgehen mochte, möglich war es. Doch nichts von dem, was Teaspoon begreifen konnte, ähnelte dem, was Buck außerdem quälte. In seinem Herzen gab es die Zuneigung zu seinen Freunden, zu jenen jungen Männern, die in den vergangenen Monaten zu seiner Familie geworden waren – und es gab Leah. Seufzend gestand er sich ein, dass ihn das Mädchen mit jedem Tag, den es in seiner Nähe verbrachte, mehr anzog. War es zu Beginn nur die seltsame Vertrautheit gewesen, die er in ihrer Gegenwart empfunden hatte, herrschte sie längst über seinen Körper und seine Sinne. Ein Blick von ihr genügte, um ihn erstarren zu lassen, ein Wort von ihr, um ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht zu zaubern oder ihm für den Rest des Tages den Appetit zu rauben. Wenn er sie ansah, breitete sich eine verzehrende Wärme in seinem Körper aus, und in den Nächten verfolgte ihn der Glanz ihrer grauen Augen und der leichte Geruch der Wildgräser, der ihr anhaftete, bis in seine Träume. Als er sich angeboten hatte sie nach Deadwood zu begleiten, hatte er es getan, weil er den Gedanken nicht ertragen konnte, dass sie ohne ihn fort ging. An die Gefahren, die ihnen inmitten der feindseligen Menschen in der kleinen Stadt drohen würden, hatte er kaum einen Gedanken verschwendet und tat es auch jetzt nicht. Ihm genügte die Gewissheit, ihr in den nächsten Tagen und Nächten nahe zu sein, sie ansehen zu können, wann immer er den Kopf wandte. Und er scherte sich keinen Deut darum, welchen Preis er für dieses Glück bezahlen würde. Er schob den Gedanken an das, was die Zukunft, was ihr Aufenthalt in Deadwood bringen würde, weit von sich. Teaspoon jedoch hatte seine Überlegungen in genau diese Richtung zu lenken verstanden, und dass missfiel Buck zutiefst. _Leah der Armee übergeben..._ Der Gedanke wiederstrebte ihm und er bezweifelte schon jetzt, dass er dazu in der Lage sein würde, sollte es so weit kommen. Das Mädchen vertraute ihm – wenigstens hoffte er, dass sie es tun würde. Wie sollte er sie da im Stich lassen? Die Pflichten eines Deputy-Marshalls konnten ihm gestohlen bleiben! Angewidert berührte seine Hand den silbernen Stern, den Sam Cain ihm an diesem Morgen auf den schwarzen Stoff seines Hemdes geheftet hatte.

Die übrigen Reiter hatten sich, begleitet von Emma und dem Marshall. neben der Koppel versammelt. Sieben gesattelte Pferde waren an den Holzholmen des Zaunes angebunden und Buck erkannte Moon Eye, die neben Kids gefleckter Stute Katie angebunden war. Bucks Augen suchten augenblicklich nach Leah. Er entdeckte sie neben einem feingliedrigen schwarz-weiß gescheckten Pinto. Teaspoon hatte das Pferd einem alten Indianer abgekauft und es Ike überlassen, den jungen Hengst zuzureiten. Nachdenklich betrachtete Buck Leah aus der Ferne. Sie trug noch immer die blutbefleckte Jacke. Aber Emma hatte ihr eine lederne Hose beschafft und ein graues Hemd. Gerade reichte Emma ihr einen schwarzen Hut, denn das Mädchen lächelnd zurückwies. Gleichzeitig ruhte ihr Blick auf Ikes Händen, die, das konnte Buck sogar aus der Ferne deutlich erkennen, ihr von den Vorzügen des Pintos berichteten. Als Ike stockte und seinem halbblütigen Freund zunickte, hob auch Leah den Blick und wandte sich um. Augenblicklich spürte Buck, wie sich ein Lächeln in seinem Gesicht ausbreitete, ohne dass er etwas dagegen tun konnte.

„Guten Morgen, Buck", Leah lächelte leicht, als sie ihn auf sich zukommen sah.

Emma nutzte die Gunst des Augenblicks – und die kurze Unachtsamkeit des Mädchens – um den Hut am Sattel des Pferdes zu befestigen.

Für Bucks Geschmack war das Mädchen ein wenig zu blass. Besorgt betrachtete er sie.

„Ist alles in Ordnung? Fühlst du dich stark genug für den Ritt?"

„Das sollte ich wohl", Leah machte eine abwehrende Handbewegung. „Denn dieser Ritt lässt sich nicht verschieben."

Als sie das Sattelhorn mit beiden Händen umfasste und sich daran emporziehen wollte, war Buck augenblicklich neben ihr.

„Warte!"

Leah sah ihn erstaunt an.

„Warum?"

„Ich werde dir beim Aufsteigen helfen." Auf der Stelle verschränkte er die Hände ineinander, um ihr in den Sattel zu helfen.

Leahs Hand fühlte sich warm und weich an, als sie seine Finger berührte, und sandte ihm einen wohligen Schauer über den Rücken. Buck blinzelte überrascht.

„Nein, Buck, lass nur." Zu seiner Erleichterung ließ sie ihre Hand auf der seinen liegen. „Ich schaffe das allein. Zumindest sollte ich das, wenn ich den Ritt nach Deadwood überstehen will."

Als sie ihre Hand zurückzog, überrollte ihn eine Welle der Enttäuschung. Es kostete ihn große Mühe, sich seine Verwirrung nicht anmerken zu lassen, als er zurücktrat und zusah, wie Leah sich vorsichtig am Sattelknauf hochzog. Sie schwang ihr verletztes Bein über das gefettete Leder. Doch als sie ihr Gewicht darauf verlagerte, stöhnte sie vor Schmerz. Als Buck zu ihr eilen wollte, spürte er Emmas Hand auf seinem Arm und stutzte.

„Lass sie, Buck", flüsterte die rothaarige Frau, sodass das Mädchen im Sattel ihre Worte nicht hören konnte. „Sie schafft es allein."

Buck hörte die versteckte Warnung aus Emmas Worten heraus und wandte sich widerwillig ab. Doch während er sich selbst in den Sattel seines eigenen Pferdes schwang, fragte er sich ein um das andere Mal, ob es nicht noch zu früh für das Mädchen war, trotz ihrer frischen Beinwunde eine so weite und schwierige Strecke, wie die nach Deadwood, reiten zu wollen.

„Sie schafft das schon. Mach dir keine Sorgen um sie", Kid nickte seinem Freund von Katies Rücken aus beruhigend zu. „Sie ist jung und stark, und es ist ja auch nur ein Streifschuss gewesen."

„Und sie ist stur, so stur wie ein Esel! Du kannst sie ohnehin nicht umstimmen. Versuche es also gar nicht erst."

Stirnrunzelnd beobachtete Buck, wie Jimmy sein Pferd an ihm vorbei lenkte, um es vor Teaspoon zum Stehen zu bringen. Der junge Reiter die Hand an seine Hutkrempe und nickte. Dann wandte er sich zu den übrigen Männern um, die ebenfalls ihr Tiere bestiegen hatten.

„Wir sind so weit", Cody tippte mit der Hand an seinen Hut und schenkte Leah ein strahlendes Lächeln. „Zu ihren Diensten, Ma'am."

Teaspoon nickte ernst, während er von einem zum anderen blickte.

„Dann reitet los. Und seht euch vor!"

„Sicher tun wir das", Cody lenkte sein Pferd neben Leah. „Und bei mir wird sie so sicher sein, als läge sie ihn ihrem Bettchen."

Lou schnaubte unwirsch.

„Ich bin sicher, dass Teaspoon nicht _das_ gemeint hat, Cody!"

„Nein?" Der blonde Reiter lachte. „Und wenn schon! Stimmt aber trotzdem."

„Passt gut auf euch auf", Emma trat vor und fasste die Zügel von Jimmys Stute. „Und seid um Himmels Willen vorsichtig."

Jimmy nickte.

„Mach dir um uns keine Sorgen, Emma."

Die rothaarige Frau runzelte die Stirn. Widerstrebend ließ sie die Zügel fahren und trat neben den feingliedrigen Pinto.

Leah lächelte leicht, als Emma ihr die Hand auf das Bein legte. Sie griff nach den schmalen Fingern der anderen Frau und drückte sie.

„Vielen Dank, Emma. Für alles."

„Wenn das alles hier vorbei ist..." Emma runzelte die Stirn. „Was ich sagen will, Leah, du bist auf der Station stets willkommen."

Das Mädchen lächelte als Antwort.

„Leb wohl, Emma. Und sie auch, Marshall Cain", versetzte sie mit einem Seitenblick auf den Gesetzeshüter.

Sam nickte höflich.

„Miss Stewart." Teaspoon legte zum Abschied den Finger an seine Hutkrempe. „Und ihr, Jungs," er sandte seinen Reitern einen scharfen Blick zu, „vergesst nicht, dass eine Dame in eurer Mitte reitet! Benehmt euch!"

„Wie könnte ich das vergessen, Teaspoon?" Cody warf Leah ein träumerischen Blick zu.

Augenblicklich trieb das Mädchen ihren Hengst ein kleines Stück zur Seite, während sie zweifelnd die Stirn runzelte.

„Übertreib es lieber nicht, Cody", riet Teaspoon seinem jungen Reiter freundlich, doch in seinen Augen glomm es verräterisch auf.

„Das wird er nicht." Entschlossen lenkte Buck seine Stute zwischen Leahs Hengst und Codys Tier.

Leah lächelte leicht und wandte dann hastig ihr Gesicht ab.

Cody zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Was ist nun?" Ungeduldig wandte sich Jimmy zu den Übrigen um. „Wollt ihr etwa warten, bis es Mittag ist? Lasst uns endlich aufbrechen!"

Kid nickte.

„Reiten wir!"

Mit einem lauten Schrei trieb Cody sein Pferd an und die anderen folgten ihm.

Allein Lou verharrte für einen Augenblick.

„Auf Wiedersehen!"

Dann war auch der jüngste Reiter fort.

Stumm blickten Teaspoon, Emma und der Marshall der dichten Staubwolke nach, die am Horizont immer kleiner würde.

„Kommt gesund wieder zurück", flüsterte Emma.

Sam fasste ihr Hand und drückte sie, als die beiden zum Haus zurückgingen. Allein Teaspoon wartete, bis die Umrisse der Reiter in der Ferne nicht mehr zu sehen waren.

„Ich wünsche euch alles Glück der Welt, Jungs. Ich weiß, dass ihr es brauchen werdet", murmelte er, während er sich beklommen das stoppelige Kinn kratzte.



Ike versuchte, sich seine Neugier nicht anmerken zu lassen. Doch wann immer sich eine Gelegenheit bot, beobachtete er das Mädchen, das schweigend und mit undurchdringlicher Miene auf ihrem Pferd ritt. Manchmal, wenn ihr Weg sie über felsiges Gestein führte oder sie einen Abhang hinunterreiten mussten, konnte er erkennen, dass Leah Schmerzen litt. Dann presste sie ihre Lippen zusammen und ihre schmalen Händen schlossen sich so fest um die Zügel ihres Pinto, das die Fingerknöchel weiß unter der sonnengebräunten Haut hervortraten. Ike rechnete es ihr hoch an, dass sie kein Wort darüber verlor, wie sehr der Ritt sie anstrengte und ihre Verletzungen sie quälten. Trotzdem litt Buck mit ihr, das wusste Ike nur zu gut. In den vergangenen Stunden hatte er auch seinen Freund genau beobachtet und erkannt, dass dieser das Mädchen nicht aus den Augen ließ. Bucks dunkler Blick ruhte beständig auf ihrem schlanken Körper, während er hinter ihr her ritt, jeden Moment dazu bereit, seinen Ritt zu unterbrechen und sie aufzufangen, falls sie vom Pferd stürzen sollte. Aber Leah fiel nicht und Ike war überzeugt davon, dass sie auch nun, so kurz vor Sonnenuntergang, nicht aufgeben würde. Das Mädchen war zäher, als es aussah, ihr Wille stark, und weder Bucks besorgte Blicke, noch das rasende Galopp, mit dem Jimmy die Reiter über die weite Eben führte, würde daran etwas ändern.

Ike mochte das schweigsame Mädchen, das ihm von Anfang an freundlich begegnet war. Er teilte auch nicht Jimmys Vorbehalte gegen ihre mögliche Vergangenheit oder das, was sie in Deadwood zu tun gedachte. Ike hatte es sich zur Regel gemacht, die Dinge genau zu betrachten, bevor er sich ein Urteil darüber erlaubte, und er fand, dass er über Leah Stewart noch längst nicht genug wusste, um sich eine unverbrüchliche Meinung zu bilden. Trotzdem bereitete ihm die Blicke, die Buck ihr zuwarf, sobald er sich unbeobachtet wähnte, Unbehagen. Denn dann waren die Gefühle, die sein Freund für das Mädchen hegte, nicht zu übersehen, und Ike ahnte, dass es eben diese Gefühle waren, die Buck verletzlich machen würden, wenn der Zeitpunkt der Entscheidung erst gekommen war. Auch wenn Ike sich Bucks Loyalität und seines unverbrüchlichen Vertrauens mehr als gewiss war, fürchtete er sich doch vor dem Augenblick, in dem das Herz seines Freundes brechen würde – mit oder ohne Verschulden des Mädchens, in das er sich verliebt hatte. Dann würde er für Buck da sein, schwor Ike, dann würde er tun, was immer ihm möglich war, um den Schmerz seines Freundes zu lindern und seine Wunden zu heilen. Aber bis es so weit war, würde er nichts weiter als ein stummer Zuschauer der Geschehnisse sein. Er würde geduldig warten, bis er gebraucht wurde, und sich nicht in Angelegenheiten einmischen, die nicht die seinen waren.

Ikes Blick wanderte zu Cody hinüber, der jede Gelegenheit nutzte, um sein Pferd an Leahs Seite zu lenken und ihr sein strahlendstes Lächeln zu schenken. Ein wenig beruhigte es Ike, dass das Mädchen die Avancen des blonden Reiters inzwischen ignorierte und ihnen nicht mehr, wie zu Beginn ihres Rittes, auswich. Außerdem vermied sie es, sich Jimmy zu nähern, der an der Spitze ihres Trupps ritt. Darüber war Ike zunehmend erleichtert, denn das was sie am wenigsten brauchten, war ein weiterer Streit zwischen Jimmy und Buck, der inzwischen jede Anspielung auf Leahs Vergangenheit als eine persönliche Beleidigung auffasste. Die Stimmung zwischen den Reitern war auch so schon gespannt genug, denn die allgegenwärtige Bedrohung durch die Rawlins-Bande, vor der Teaspoon und Sam Cain so eindringlich gewarnt hatten, schwebte wie eine dunkle Wolke über ihnen. Und ganz bestimmt war Ike nicht der einzige, der eine baldige Rast, eine warme Mahlzeit und eine gute Portion Schlaf herbei sehnte. Sehnsüchtig blickte er zum Horizont, wo sich die Sonne immer weiter hinabsenkte und bald hinter der Bergkette im Westen verschwinden würde.



„Aber wir haben doch denn Kuchen, den Emma uns mitgegeben hat." Hungrig ließ Cody seinen Sattel neben sich zu Boden fallen und wischte sich den Schweiß aus dem Gesicht. „Warum können wir den nicht zum Abendessen haben? Warum müssen wir denn warten, bis Jimmy uns etwas gekocht hat?"

„Weil Kuchen nun einmal kein Abendessen ist", antwortete Lou mit gerunzelter Stirn und sah Cody dabei streng an, „und das weißt du genau!"

„Ich habe aber Hunger!" Der blonde Reiter machte sich nicht die Mühe, seinen Unmut zu verbergen. „Jetzt!"

Buck schüttelte den Kopf. Cody würde sich niemals ändern, ganz egal, was Lou ihm auf sein Murren diesmal antworten würde. Bucks Blick fiel auf Leah. Das Mädchen war damit beschäftigt, ihre Decke hinter ihrem Sattel loszubinden. Dann warf sie sich die Satteltaschen über die unverletzte Schulter und trat auf den schmalen Grasstreifen am Flussufer hinaus, denn die Postreiter zu ihrem Lagerplatz für die Nacht ausgewählt hatten. Sie hinkte stark und für Bucks Geschmack war ihr schmales Gesicht ein wenig zu fahl. Aber auch wenn es ihm schwer fiel, blieb er am Boden hocken und schob seinen Hut in den Nacken. Wenn er in den vergangenen Tagen eines gelernt hatte, dann war es, dass Leah sein Mitleid nicht willkommen hieß.

Als sie jedoch ihre Satteltaschen neben ihm auf den Boden gleiten ließ, sah er lächelnd zu ihr auf.

„Wir haben heute ein gutes Stück des Weges hinter uns gebracht."

Sie nickte stumm und ließ ihre Decke zu Boden fallen. Buck beobachtete, wie sie sich vorsichtig auf dem weichen Grasboden niederließ und ihr verletztes Bein ausstreckte.

„Jemand muss den Verband wechseln", er wies mit einem Kopfnicken auf die Wunde.

„Ja. Emma hat es mir gesagt. Mehr als einmal sogar."

Als er ihr leises Lächeln bemerkte, fühlte er sich mit einem Mal unendlich erleichtert.

„Wenn du Hilfe brauchst..."

„Nein."

Für einen Augenblick befürchtete er, sich bereits wieder zu weit vorgewagt zu haben. Aber diesmal quittierte Leah seine Besorgnis mit einem matten Lächeln.

„Das schaffe ich allein", sie strich sich eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn und legte die Hand gegen ihren Leib. „Mein Magen knurrt, als hätte ich seit Tagen nichts mehr zu Essen bekommen."

Buck lachte leise.

„Jimmy kocht gar nicht so übel. Meistens jedenfalls."

Leah sah sich suchend um.

„Wo ist Jimmy?", fragte sie stirnrunzelnd.

„Feuerholz sammeln, nehme ich an. Es wird bald etwas zu Essen geben, gleichgültig, was Cody darüber behauptet." Buck warf dem blonden Reiter, der sich leise knurrend in ihrer Nähe niedergelassen hatte, einen finsteren Blick zu.

Cody streckte ihm die Zunge raus und schob sich missmutig einen Grashalm zwischen die Lippen.

Leah runzelte die Stirn.

„Vielleicht sollten wir Jimmy helfen."

Doch Cody schüttelte den Kopf.

„Aber dann gäbe es schneller etwas zu essen." Das Mädchen ließ sich nicht beirren. „Und es ist auch nicht richtig, dass er alles allein machen soll. Wir..."

„Du wirst ihm ganz sicher nicht helfen!", Cody runzelte die Stirn. „Nur über meine Leiche würde ich das zulassen!"

Als Buck Leahs finsteren Blick bemerkte, kam ihm in den Sinn, dass Cody nicht zu ahnen schien, wie nah er mit seinen unbedachten Worten vielleicht schon im nächsten Augenblick der Wahrheit sein würde. Begütigend griff er nach seiner Wasserflasche und hielt sie Leah entgegen.

„Cody hat Recht. Jimmy lässt sich nicht gern beim Kochen in die Karten schauen. Ihm helfen zu wollen wäre wohl keine gute Idee. Hier, du siehst aus, als könntest du einen kühlen Schluck vertragen."

Stirnrunzelnd griff Leah nach der Flasche und setzte sie an die Lippen. Schweigend beobachtete Buck, wie ein einzelner silberner Wassertropfen langsam über ihren Hals rann und auf der dunklen Staubschicht eine helle Spur hinterließ, während sie trank.

„Danke." Sie wischte sich über die feuchten Lippen und gab ihm die Flasche zurück.

Buck lächelte und trank selbst. Dann reichte er das kühle Nass an Cody weiter.

„Bis hierher haben wir es ohne Zwischenfälle geschafft", Cody wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über den Mund und verschloss die Wasserflasche, bevor er sie Buck zurückgab. „Wir wollen hoffen, dass das auch weiterhin so bleibt. Was denn, Ike?" Er bedachte den stummen Reiter mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue. „So ist es doch, oder?"

„Ike meint, dass wir in dieser Nacht doppelte Wachen aufstellen sollten", übersetzte Buck die Handzeichen des stummen Reiters. „Rawlins Männer könnten uns bereits auf der Fährte sein."

„Ach was! Wahrscheinlich wissen die noch nicht einmal, dass wir aufgebrochen sind. Immerhin hat Teaspoon versprochen, überall in Teaspoon das Gerücht in die Welt zu setzen, dass der Marshall Leah in zwei Tagen selbst nach Deadwood eskortieren will." Der blonde Reiter lehnte sich zufrieden gegen seinen Sattel und faltete die sonnengebräunten Hände über der Brust. „Vorerst sind wir in Sicherheit."

„Wenn du dich da nur nicht täuscht, Cody", gab Lou zu bedenken. „Immerhin wussten die Banditen auch gestern, wo Leah zu finden war."

Kid nickte ernst.

„Wir können uns nicht darauf verlassen, dass Teaspoons Plan aufgeht. Stattdessen müssen wir doppelt vorsichtig sein. Ike, du hast sicher Recht, und das Aufstellen einer doppelten Wache ist eine gute Idee."

Cody zuckte ungerührt mit den Achseln. Doch dann wandte er sich mit einem breiten Lächeln an Leah, die der Unterhaltung zwischen den Reitern stumm gelauscht hatte.

„Mag ja sein. Was ich aber immer noch nicht verstehe ist, warum Rawlins so scharf darauf ist, dir eins auszuwischen. Was immer du da draußen gesehen haben magst, Leah, bedeutet doch noch lange nicht, dass man dir vor Gericht Glauben schenken wird."

Das Mädchen presste die Lippen zusammen.

„Ich habe gesehen, wie Rawlins seinen Sohn, Bear Hearts Enkel, erschossen hat. Und genau das werde ich im Zeugenstand aussagen."

„Wenn Rawlins da Gegenteil behauptet, dann steht deine Aussage gegen seine. Warum bist du dir so sicher, dass man gerade dir glauben wird?"

„Weil ich die Wahrheit sage!"

„Wenn er schlau ist, wird Rawlins das auch von sich behaupten."

„Cody, lass gut sein", Kid beugte sich vor und legte seinem Freund warnend den Arm auf die Schulter.

Aber auch Buck hatte Leah funkelnden Blick bemerkt. Bereit einzugreifen, wann immer es notwendig sein würde, beugte er sich vor. Als das Mädchen nun jedoch sprach, war ihre Stimme so leise, dass er sie kaum verstehen konnte.

„Ich werden meinen Standpunkt zu vertreten wissen, darauf kannst du dich verlassen, Cody. Darauf könnt ihr euch alle verlassen!" Angriffslustig starrte sie in die Runde.

Lou räusperte sich.

„Natürlich wirst du vor Gericht aussagen, was du gesehen hast. Das ist sehr mutig. Und es ist richtig, denn der Mörder des Jungen muss bestraft werden."

Buck sah, wie Leahs Miene sich bei diesen Worten ein wenig entspannte und er atmete erleichtert auf. Doch noch während er selbst nach einer Möglichkeit suchte, ohne viel Aufhebens zu einem unverfänglichen Gesprächsthema überzuwechseln, sorgten Codys nächste Worte bereits schon wieder dafür, Lous kleinen Erfolg zunichte zu machen.

„Wie auch immer. Aber ich verstehe nicht, warum Rawlins diese ganze Mühe auf sich nimmt. Ich meine, immerhin haben seine Leute versucht, dich und Emma umzubringen!"

„Sie wollten mich!", stieß Leah aus. „Emma war nur zu falschen Zeit am falschen Ort, das ist alles!"

„Warum, Leah? Warum diese Mühe? Warum lässt Rawlins es nicht einfach drauf ankommen? Welche Chancen bleiben diesem angeklagten Medizinmann denn noch in einer Stadt wie Deadwood, selbst dann, wenn es Aussage gegen Aussage stünde? Die Leute wollen den Indianer hängen sehen und Rawlins und seine Bande wollen dasselbe! Du wirst auf ziemlich verlorenem Posten stehen, Leah."

Als das Mädchen erbost aufsprang, taumelte sie. Ihr verletztes Bein drohte seinen Dienst zu versagen und als sie schwankend auf die Füße kam, zeichneten sich kleine, glänzende Schweißperlen auf ihrer Stirn ab. Doch ihre Augen funkelten bedrohlich.

„Es sind Menschen wie du, Cody, die es Rawlins und seinen Spießgesellen so einfach machen, ihr Spiel mit den Schwachen und Wehrlosen zu treiben!", zischte sie wütend. „Eine Bande Halsabschneider und eine Stadt voller Indianerfeinde genügen, um dich ins Bockshorn zu jagen? Also gut! Tu, was du für richtig hältst! Und wenn du magst, dann geh nach Sweetwater zurück, denn ich brauche deine Hilfe nicht!"

Ärgerlich hinkte sie davon und ließ Cody mit weit offenem Mund zurück. Als der blonde Reiter sich von seiner Überraschung erholt hatte, war Buck längst aufgesprungen und Leah nachgeeilt.

„Was habe ich denn getan?" Hilfe suchend blickte Cody seine Freunde an. „Ich habe doch nur ein paar Fragen gestellt. Das ist doch kein Grund, dass sie sich gleich so aufregt!"

„Du hast ihre Glaubhaftigkeit in Zweifel gezogen, kein Wunder, dass sie wütend auf dich ist!" Lou bedachte den blonden Reiter mit einem vorwurfsvollen Blick. „Du hast sie verletzt! Und nach allem, was sie in den letzten Tagen durchgemacht hat, ist das sicherlich das Letzte, was sie braucht!"

„Aber..."

„Cody", Kid schüttelte ernst den Kopf, „es ist wirklich an der Zeit für dich zu lernen, wann du besser deinen Mund halten solltest."



„Leah!" Buck holte das Mädchen ein, als sie gerade den Waldrand erreicht hatte. „Warte!"

Er hatte nicht wirklich damit gerechnet, dass sie stehen bleiben würde. Aber sie tat es. Ohne sich zu ihm umzuwenden, lehnte sie sich mit dem Kopf gegen den Stamm einer Pappel und wartete. Ihre Schultern bebten und er bemerkte, dass ihr Atem schneller ging, als gewöhnlich.

„Leah." Behutsam näherte er sich. Als sie sich nicht von der Stelle rührte, fasste er neuen Mut. „Was Cody gesagt hat, war falsch. Aber er hat es nicht so gemeint. Viel zu oft sagt er Dinge, die ihm schon Augenblicke später Leid tun."

„Du musst dich nicht für ihn entschuldigen." Ihre Stimme klang dumpf und gepresst.

„Er ist mein Freund."

Sie schwieg und Buck nutzte die Gelegenheit, um näher an sie heranzutreten.

„Er wird sich bei dir entschuldigen." Inzwischen stand er so nah bei ihr, dass er die winzigen, blonden Härchen auf ihrem bloßen Nacken erkennen konnte. „Er wird dir sagen, wie Leid es ihm tut." Nur mühsam widerstand er dem Verlangen, die Hand auszustrecken und sie zu berühren.

„Das muss er nicht. Es ist nicht nötig, dass du ihm Ratschläge erteilst."

„Das meinte ich nicht", Buck runzelte die Stirn. „Cody wird zu dir kommen, weil er es für richtig hält. Nicht weil ich es ihm sage."

„Warum auch immer er kommen mag, ist unwichtig. Denn es wird nichts ändern."

„Nichts ändern? Aber woran denn?"

„An dem, was er gesagt hat", Leah seufzte leise. „An der Wahrheit."

Buck wartete, verunsichert und ein wenig ratlos.

„Was er gesagt hat, ist wahr. Es wird nicht einfach für mich sein, die Menschen in Deadwood dazu zu bringen, mir zuzuhören, und noch weniger, sie dazu zu bewegen, meinen Worten Glauben zu schenken. Sie wollen einen Indianer hängen sehen, Buck, und mein Wort wird zwischen Bear Heart und dem Galgen stehen. Vielleicht werden sie mir nicht einmal zuhören."

„Das werden sie!" Entschlossen legte Buck die Hand auf seinen Gürtel. „Sie werden zuhören, was Du zu sagen hast. Dafür werden wir sorgen!"

Leah lachte leise. Aber es klang bitter und erschöpft.

„Vielleicht könntet ihr die Menschen in Deadwood wirklich dazu bringen, mir zuzuhören. Aber dann? Eure Waffen werden sie nicht dazu bringen, meinen Worten auch Glauben zu schenken."

„Nicht alle Menschen sind gleich, Leah. Auch in Deadwood wird es Männer und Frauen geben, die der Vernunft und der Wahrheit zugänglich sein werden. Sie werden dir zuhören."

Als sie schwieg, berührte er leicht ihre unverletzte Schulter. Seine Fingerspitzen erwärmten sich augenblicklich und er fragte sich, wie es nur möglich sein könnte, dass sich sein gesamtes Körpergefühl mit einem Mal in seiner rechten Hand sammeln konnte. Er schluckte.

„Leah, als ich nach Sweetwater kam, um für den Pony Express zu reiten, dachte ich, alle Weißen wären gleich. In der Stadt leben Menschen, wie Thompkins, dem der General Store gehört, und die Indianer aus tiefstem Herzen verachten. Aber dort leben auch Menschen wie Teaspoon und Emma, wie Sam Cain, die sich nicht darum scheren, welche Hautfarbe ein Mensch hat oder woher er kommt. Leah, auch in Deadwood wird es solche Menschen geben, hab keine Angst."

„Angst, Buck? Es ist lange her, dass ich Angst gehabt habe. Aber wenn ich sie in diesem Moment fühlen würde", sie wandte sich zu ihm um und lächelte leicht, „könnten deine Worte sie vielleicht verjagen." Ihre Hand berührte leicht seine Finger, die auf ihrer Schulter lagen. „Cody kann sich glücklich schätzen, eine Freund wie dich zu haben."

„Ich bin auch dein Freund, Leah."

„Ich weiß." Ihre Finger schlossen sich um die seinen.

Er versuchte das Gefühl der Wärme, dass sich plötzlich in seinem Leib ausbreitete, zu ignorieren.

„Buck?"

„Ja?"

„Ich brauche ein wenig Zeit für mich allein. Ich muss nachdenken."

Er nickte ernst.

„Ich werde zum Lagerplatz zurückkommen, noch bevor der Mond aufgegangen ist."

Ihre Finger lösten sich von den seinen und sie trat einen Schritt zurück. Stumm beobachtete er, wie sie zwischen den Bäumen verschwand, bis nur noch ein Schatten und zuletzt gar nichts mehr von ihr übrig blieb. Lange stand er einsam zwischen den Bäumen und dachte an das, was sie ihm gesagt hatte, bevor er schließlich mit klopfendem Herzen an das Flussufer zurückkehrte.



Wütend stapfte Jimmy durch das Unterholz. Er gehörte wahrlich nicht zu den Männern, die Frauen schlugen. Aber während des Ritts von Sweetwater bis hierher hatte er beinahe gewünscht, es wäre anders. Ohne genau sagen zu können warum, raubte Leah ihm mit ihrer Gleichgültigkeit gegenüber der drohenden Gefahr den letzten Nerv. Was glaubte das Mädchen, wer sie war? Zuerst hatte sie mit ihrer Geheimnistuerei Rawlins Killer direkt zur Way Station geführt und beinahe verschuldet, dass Emma getötet worden wäre, und dann besaß sie außerdem die Kaltblütigkeit weiter nach Deadwood reiten zu wollen, als wäre überhaupt nichts geschehen. Für eine Weile hatte Jimmy gehofft, dass ihre Verwundung das Mädchen am Weitereiten hindern würde, doch zuletzt hatte er einsehen müssen, dass er sich geirrt hatte. So schnell das Reisetempo auch gewesen war, Leah hatte mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen durchgehalten, und dass ärgerte Jimmy mindestens ebenso sehr, wie er ihre Zähigkeit in dieser Angelegenheit bewunderte. Aber da gab es noch etwas anderes. Daheim auf der Pony-Express-Station hatte sie ihm abwechselnd mit hochnäsiger Herablassung und spitzen Sticheleien bedacht, aber nun, da sie unterwegs waren, konnte man ihre Haltung ihm gegenüber nicht anders als kühle Ablehnung bezeichnen. Seit dem Morgen hatte sie nicht ein einziges Wort an ihn gerichtet und die Beantwortung aller Fragen und Entscheidungen stets Buck und Cody überlassen, die nicht von ihrer Seite wichen. Jimmy runzelte ärgerlich die Stirn, während er sich zu Boden bückte und eine Hand voll trockener Zweige aufhob. Codys Interesse an dem Mädchen mochte in einer seiner üblichen Flatterhaftigkeiten begründet sein, denn schließlich verliebte sich sein Freund beinahe jede Woche neu und machte daraus keinen Hehl. Bei Buck jedoch vermutete Jimmy jedoch anderes und das gefiel ihm gar nicht. Sein Kiowa-Freund war schon immer äußerst empfindlich gewesen, wenn es um vermeintlich indianische Belange ging, doch die Sache mit Leah war etwas anderes. Ihm war förmlich anzusehen, dass sein Interesse weit über ihre mysteriöse Vergangenheit und ihre seltsame Verbindung zu diesem Cheyenne-Medizinmann, den sie vor dem Galgen retten wollte, hinausging. Genau genommen konnte man mit Buck nicht einmal mehr richtig reden, seitdem Leah aufgetaucht war, denn der indianische Reiter vermutete hinter jedem unbedachten Wort einen Angriff auf das Mädchen. Jimmy fluchte leise, als ein trockener Zweig unter seinen Händen zerbrach und sich in seine Handfläche bohrte.

Was immer Buck sich dabei dachte, Jimmy hoffte sehr, dass der Freund zu Verstand kommen würde, bevor sie Deadwood erreicht hatten. Notfalls, wenn es nicht anders möglich war, so schwor sich Jimmy, würde er ihm eben selbst Vernunft einprügeln müssen! Das wäre nicht das erste Mal...

Er spürte den stechenden Schmerz knapp über seinem Handgelenk, noch bevor er das klappernde Rasseln zu seinen Füßen hörte. Die trockenen Äste, die er gesammelt hatte, fielen knisternd zu Boden. Er riss seine Hand zurück und stieß einen schrillen Schrei aus. Seine unverletzte Hand packte den Revolver, noch bevor er einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte. Er nahm eine raschelnde Bewegung im Unterholz wahr und drückte ab. Der Schuss durchfuhr donnernd die Stille des Waldes. Ein Schwarm kreischender Vögel stob aus dem dichten Geäst eines Baumes in den Himmel. Die Bewegung im Unterholz hatte aufgehört. Stumm vor Schreck starrte Jimmy auf seinen Arm. Über dem linken Handgelenk waren zwei winzige dunkle Punkte zu sehen, aus denen glitzernde, wässerige Blutstropfen hervorquollen. Er atmete keuchend ein und versuchte das Gefühl der Panik zu bekämpfen, während er spürte, wie sich das unangenehme Stechen der Wunde in einen brennenden Schmerz verwandelte.



Kid sprang auf, als der Schuss die Luft zerriss. Aber Buck war schneller als er. Noch bevor Kids Stiefelspitzen den Boden berührt hatten, setzte der junge Kiowa mit einem weiten Sprung über das Feuer hinweg.

„Verdammt!" Cody folgte Buck, der bereits am Waldrand verschwand, während er in vollem Lauf sein Gewehr entsicherte.

„Leah!" Entsetzt starrte Lou auf einen Schwarm Krähen, der sich mit einem Mal kreischend über den Baumwipfeln erhob. „Kid, wenn das die Rawlins-Bande ist, dann..."

Kid schüttelte stumm den Kopf. Er wusste genau, was Lou ihm sagen wollte. Er packte sie am Arm.

„Du bleibst hier, Lou, hörst du! Warte, bis wir zurückkommen!"

„Vergiss es, Kid!" Ärgerlich machte sie sich aus seinem Griff los und schnaubte. „Das hier geht uns alle an! Du kannst mich nicht zurückschicken, nur weil ich ein Mädchen bin!"

Dann wandte sie sich ab und rannte hinter Ike her, der mit gezogener Waffe auf den Waldrand zueilte. Kid presste die Lippen zusammen und folgte seinen Freunden. Er wagte es nicht, auch nur einen Gedanken daran zu verwenden, was sie im Wald vorfinden würden.



Seine Welt wankte. Sie drehte sich um ihre eigene Achse, und er hätte die Orientierung verloren, wäre da nicht das brennende Schmerzzentrum gewesen, dort, wo einmal sein Handgelenk gewesen war. Er wollte schlucken, doch sein Mund war trocken. Seine Lippen fühlten sich an wie raues Sandpapier. Er war durstig, so durstig, wie noch nie zuvor in seinem Leben, und konnte doch nicht schlucken. Hilflos röchelte er.

„Jimmy!"

Er blinzelte, versuchte seinen Blick auf die dunkle Gestalt zu fokussieren, die mit einem Mal zwischen den Bäumen aufgetaucht war. Doch es gelang ihm nicht. Eine Hand fasste seine Schulter und drückte ihn zu Boden. Er wankte, versuchte sich zu widersetzen, doch seine Beine gaben nach. Er stieß mit dem unverletzten Arm gegen etwas Hartes. Die harten Spitzen abgebrochener Äste bohrten sich in seine Oberschenkel, als er dumpf auf dem Boden aufkam. Er atmete mühsam und versuchte zu begreifen, was mit ihm geschah.

Die leisen, zischenden Worte drangen an sein Ohr, aber er verstand sie nicht. Stattdessen spürte er eine Berührung an seinem Arm. Geschickte Hände schlangen etwas darum und zogen es fest. Jimmy tastete danach, doch eine forsche Hand schob seine Finger zur Seite. Er blinzelte, doch seine tränenden Augen verschleierten seine Sicht. Dennoch sah er die blitzende Klinge, die plötzlich vor seinem Gesicht aufleuchtete. Verwirrt fuhr er zurück.

Eine Hand packte sein Haar und zwang seinen Kopf in die Bewegungslosigkeit.

„Halt still!"

Er wollte sich aus dem Griff losmachen, dem Messer ausweichen, doch als er seinen Kopf bewegte, wallte Übelkeit in ihm auf.

„Halt still! Wenn du es nicht tust, wirst du sterben!"

Er holte pfeifend Atem und sagte sich gleichzeitig, dass er noch nicht tot sein konnte. Denn sein Handgelenk schmerzte inzwischen höllisch. _Und außerdem besaß der Tod ganz sicher keine Augen, die so grau waren wie Gewitterwolken..._

Die blitzende Klinge senkte sich. Der Schmerz, der ihn mit einem Mal erfasste, überdeckte sogar das Brennen in seinem Arm. Er holte pfeifend Luft und wollte danach greifen. Doch seine Hand würde zur Seite geschlagen. Und dann fühlte er, wie sich der Schmerz seiner Hand bemächtigte, seines Armes, seines Körpers und zuletzt seines Verstandes.



Als Buck sein Ziel erreichte, war es totenstill auf dem kleinen Fleckchen Erde zwischen den hohen Bäumen. Die letzten Strahlen der untergehenden Sonne tauchten den erdigen Waldboden in ihr goldenes Licht, während ein leichter Wind durch die trockenen Äste fuhr. Aber Buck hatte keinen Sinn für die Schönheiten der Natur. Seine Aufmerksamkeit galt allein den beiden Gestalten, die neben einem mächtigen Baumstamm dicht beieinander am Boden kauerten. Er blieb stehen und holte tief Luft, während er spürte, wie sein Herz schmerzhaft gegen seine Brust schlug. Er konnte Leahs Gesicht nicht erkennen, denn das Mädchen wandte ihm den Rücken zu. Aber sie war Jimmy, der mit dem Rücken gegen den Baum lehnte so nah, dass er das Bedürfnis verspürte, sich auf dem Fuß umzuwenden und im Dunkeln des Gehölz zu verschwinden. Doch dann erinnerte er sich an den Schuss, den er aus der Ferne vernommen hatte, und daran, dass Leah sich in das Gehölz zurückgezogen hatte, um allein zu sein, wie sie gesagt hatte. Doch noch bevor die lodernde Wut erneut in seinen Adern auflodern konnte, entdeckte Buck den Revolver, der zwischen vertrocknetem Moos und morschen Ästen auf dem Boden lag. Er blinzelte verwirrt. _Jimmys Revolver..._

Hinter sich vernahm er dumpfe Fußtritte, die sich eilig ihren Weg über knackende Äste und durch vertrocknetes Buschwerk hindurch bahnten. Und plötzlich vernahm er auch das heisere Röcheln. Das bedrohliche und doch so unerwartete Laut brachte ihn wieder zur Besinnung. Mit einem weiten Sprung überwand er ein knie hohes Gestrüpp und fiel neben Leah und Jimmy auf die Knie.

„Was ist passiert?"

Erschrocken bemerkte er die blutigen Ränder von Jimmys Hemdsärmel, die in Fetzen von seinem Arm herunterhingen. Sein Gesicht war kreidebleich und ein glänzender Schweißfilm hatte sich auf der Haut gebildet.

Buck Stiefelspitze stieß gegen einen harten Gegenstand. Als er die Hand danach ausstreckte, erkannte er, dass es Leahs blutverschmiertes Messer war.

„Was ist passiert?", wiederholte er atemlos.

Für einen kurzen Augenblick hob das Mädchen den Kopf. Sie spuckte blutige Flüssigkeit auf den Waldboden und hustete. Dabei wischte sie sich mit dem Hemdsärmel über den blutverschmierten Mund.

„Schlange!" stieß sie keuchend hervor, bevor sie sich erneut nach vorn beugte und ihre Lippen auf Jimmys Handgelenk presste.

Buck fuhr zurück. _Ein Schlangenbiss!_ Er wusste um die zahllosen gefährlichen Reptilien, die sich in diesem Landstrich herumtrieben. Im Volk seiner Mutter hatte man ihn gelehrt, auch den beinlosen Geschöpfen mit größtem Geschöpf zu begegnen, denn auch sie waren einst vom Großen Geist geschaffen worden. Er hatte gelernt, wie man diesen mächtigen Jägern und ihren gefährlichen Giftzähnen aus dem Weg ging. Trotzdem jagte ihm der Gedanke daran stets einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken. Seine Finger zitterten, als er die Hand ausstreckte und Leah leicht an der Schulter berührte. Er fühlte, wie sich ihre Muskeln anspannten. Trotzdem hob sie nicht einmal den Kopf. Jimmy stöhnte leise.

Mit einem lauten Knacken brachen seine Freunde durch das Unterholz. Innerhalb eines einziges Augenblick drängten sich die übrigen vier Reiter um den Verletzten und das kniende Mädchen. Während Lou erschrocken die Hand vor den Mund schlug, stocherte Cody bereits mit dem Lauf seiner Flinte in dem trockenen Unterholz herum.

„Bist du ebenfalls gebissen worden, Leah?", krächzte Buck voller Sorge.

Doch das Mädchen schüttelte seine Hand unwirsch ab. Anstatt zu ihm aufzusehen, spuckte sie erneut blutigen Schleim auf den Boden.

„Seht nur!" Mit angewidertem Gesichtsausdruck hielt Cody den schlaffen, schuppigen Körper einer Schlange empor. Dort wo einmal ihr Kopf gewesen war, hing rohes Fleisch in Fetzen herunter. Aber es waren die schuppigen, beinahe schwarzen Rasseln am Schwanzende des toten Tieres, die Kid auffahren ließen.

„Eine Klapperschlange!", rief er.

Lou stieß einen leisen Schrei des Entsetzens aus.

„Jimmy!"

„Lass ihn!" Buck fiel ihr in den Arm. „Leah tut genau das Richtige! Sie saugt das Gift aus der Wunde! Nur so hat er eine Chance zu überleben!"

Kid packte Lou bei den Armen und hielt sie zurück.

Aufgeregt schlug Ike mit den Händen schnelle Zeichen in die Luft.

„Nein, Ike." Buck holte tief Luft, um dem bedrückenden Gefühl der Enge in seiner Brust Herr zu werden. „Der Biss einer Prärieklapperschlange ist nicht immer tödlich. Nicht, wenn der Biss sofort versorgt und das Gift aus der Wunde gezogen wird."

Anklagend wies Ike auf die blutigen Flecken auf dem Boden. Dabei schüttelte er empört den Kopf.

„Leah musste ihn schneiden. Die Schnitte über und unter der Wunde sind nötig, damit sich das Gift nicht noch weiter durch Jimmys Körper ausbreitet!" Buck fröstelte, während er beobachtete, wie Jimmys Lippen sich bläulich verfärbten und er keuchend Atem holte. „Je mehr er blutet, umso besser!"

„Können wir etwas für ihn tun?" Kid beugte sich besorgt vor. „Können wir ihm irgendwie helfen?"

„Wir brauchen Decken, um Jimmy warm zu halten. Und später, wenn die Wunde versorgt ist, müssen wir ihn zum Lagerplatz zurückbringen." Buck überlegte verzweifelt, was noch zu tun bliebe, um das Leben ihres Freundes zu retten. „Danach darf er sich so wenig wie möglich bewegen. Vielleicht wird er Fieber bekommen."

„Aber er wird nicht sterben?" Ängstlich starrte Lou zu dem Verletzten hinüber, der leichenblass und mit geschlossenen Augen am Fuße des Baumes lehnte. „Das wird er doch nicht, Buck, oder?"

Der junge Kiowa schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich denke nicht." Er hoffte inständig, dass seine Antwort überzeugender klang, als er sich fühlte.

„Jimmy wird es schaffen, Lou." Kid strich ihr über die Wange und sprang dann auf. „Cody und ich holen die Decken aus dem Lager!"

Zusammen mit dem blonden Reiter verschwand er zwischen den Bäumen.

„Wir brauchen auch Wasser und Verbandsmaterial", Buck sah Ike an.

Der stumme Reiter nickte und verschwand ebenfalls im Gehölz.

„Lou, fass mit an!"

Buck sah, dass Leah den Kopf hob. Wieder spuckte sie aus. Doch diesmal beugte sie sich nicht wieder über die blutige Wunde an Jimmys Handgelenk. Stattdessen sank ihr Kopf gegen das raue Holz des Baumstammes und blieb dort liegen.

„Kümmere dich um Jimmy, Lou! Hier!" Buck reichte ihr sein Halstuch. „Nein, löse den Knoten noch nicht. Der Arm muss weiter abgebunden bleiben, wenigstens bis wir die Wunde gereinigt haben!"

Buck beobachtete, wie Lou sich über Jimmy beugte, ihm mit dem Tuch über die schweißnasse Stirn fuhr und dabei leise auf ihn einsprach. Dann wandte er sich Leah zu. Das Mädchen atmete schwer. Als sie jedoch Bucks Hand an ihrer Wange spürte, hob sie den Kopf und blinzelte. Dann wischte sie sich mit dem Ärmel ihrer Jacke über den Mund. Trotzdem blieb eine dunkle Blutspur auf ihrer rechten Wange zurück.

„Du hast schnell gehandelt."

Sie nickte stumm und fuhr mit der Zunge über ihre blutigen Lippen. Noch einmal spuckte sie auf den Boden.

„Es war niemand anders da, der ihm hätte helfen können", antwortete sie stockend. „Ich war in der Nähe und habe den Schuss gehört."

Buck nickte geistesabwesend. Stirnrunzelnd betrachtete er den dunklen Blutfleck zu ihren Füßen.

Leah führ sich erneut mit dem Ärmel über den Mund. Wieder spuckte sie aus.

„Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?" Besorgt beugte Buck sich vor.

Das Mädchen wollte den Kopf abwenden, doch der junge Kiowa war schneller. Er packte ihr Kinn und zwang zu, ihn anzusehen. Sie presste die Lippen aufeinander. Doch ihm entging nicht, dass ihr Blick flackerte.

„Mach den Mund auf!"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Sie wollte den Kopf drehen, doch er verstärkte seinen Griff und hielt sie fest.

„Was ist mit dir, Leah?"

Sie versuchte unwillig den Kopf zu schütteln, doch seine Finger hielten ihr Kinn weiterhin umklammert.

„Nichts. Lass mich los, Buck!", zischte sie mit zusammengepressten Zähnen.

„Nein!"

Entschlossen presste er seine Finger gegen ihren Kiefer und zwang sie so, ihren Mund zu öffnen.

„Leah..."

Atemlos ließ er seine Hände sinken. Augenblicklich presste sie ihre Lippen wieder aufeinander. Doch er hatte genug gesehen. Der Anblick der blutigen Wunden auf ihren Lippen würde etwas sein, dass er zeitlebens nicht wieder vergessen würde. Das Blut... das Gift...

„Verdammt, Leah!"

Das Mädchen wandte ihren Kopf zur Seite und starrte zu Boden.

„Das Gift..." Sie musste sich während des Rittes immer und immer wieder auf die Lippen gebissen haben, um den Schmerz in ihrem Bein zu besiegen. Nun war das Fleisch zerschunden und blutig.

„Es wird mich nicht umbringen! Ich bin stark genug und die Wunden sind klein! Ich werde es überstehen!"

„Leah." Buck atmete zischend ein und versuchte seiner Sinne Herr zu werden. Seine Hände zitterten wie Espenlaub, als er daran dachte, wie viel des tödlichen Gifts durch die Wunden in ihren Körper gelangt sein konnte, während sie versucht hatte, Jimmy das Leben zu retten.

„Ich werde es schaffen!" Ihre Lippen bebten und ihr Blick flackerte.

„Du wirst krank werden."

„Aber ich werde überleben!"

Buck zwang sich unter Aufehrbietung aller seiner Kräfte zur Ruhe. Er fasste ihre Hände und drückte sie.

„Du darfst dich nicht mehr bewegen", stieß er hervor. „Du musst dich ausruhen."

Entschlossen machte sie sich aus seinem Blick los. Als sie vom Boden aufstehen wollte, packte er sie bei den Schultern.

„Nicht bewegen, sage ich!"

„Buck!" Sie wand sich unter seinem Griff. Doch als sie schließlich einsehen musste, dass ihre Bemühungen zwecklos waren, verharrte sie und sah ihn an. „Ich weiß, was mit mir geschehen wird. Ich werde krank werden."

Er nickte stumm und verzweifelt.

„Aber ich werde nicht sterben." Ihre Lippen zitterten. Aber ihr Blick war eindringlicher denn je. „Buck, ich möchte nicht, dass die anderen mich so sehen! Bring mich fort von hier!"

Die Gedanken des jungen Kiowa rasten. Schon einmal hatte er einen Krieger gesehen, der mit den Folgen eines Schlangenbisses gekämpft hatte und begriff nur zu gut, warum das Mädchen die Nähe der Reiter ablehnte. Der Krieger hatte damals den ungleichen Kampf gegen das Gift verloren... Entschlossen drängte Buck den Gedanken beiseite.

„Wir können dich nicht allein lassen, Leah", beschwor er das Mädchen. „Nicht... so."

„Dann bleib du bei mir, Buck. Nur du allein." Die Finger des Mädchen gruben sich tief in seinen Unterarm. „Buck, bitte!"

„Gut," entschlossen nickte er, „ich werde dich zum Flussufer hinunterbringen. Dort sind wir nahe genug bei den anderen, um in Sicherheit zu sein, aber doch so weit fort, dass keiner von ihnen dich sehen wird."

Leah lächelte schwach.

„Und morgen Früh", fuhr Buck tröstend fort, „wenn es dir wieder besser geht, werden wir zu ihnen zurückkehren und unseren gemeinsamen Ritt fortsetzen."

Buck hoffte von Herzen, dass er sich nicht irrte.



Ein Schwarm Krähen flog krächzend über die bewaldete Anhöhe hinweg, an welche das Flussufer mündete und ließ Buck hochschrecken. Erschöpft von den Ereignissen des Tages war er eingenickt. Blinzelnd rieb er sich die Augen und fuhr mit der Zunge über seine rauen, trockenen Lippen. Dann blickte er auf das Mädchen in seinen Armen hinunter. Sanft strichen seine Finger ein paar feuchte Haarsträhnen aus ihrem bleichen Gesicht. Doch wenigstens zitterte sie nicht mehr und auch das Fieber schien zurückgegangen zu sein. Noch immer fühlte sich ihre Stirn warm an, zu heiß, als dass der junge Kiowa sich keine Sorge mehr hätte machen müssen, dennoch schien sich ihr Zustand in den vergangenen Stunden, während er selbst geschlafen hatte, gebessert zu haben. Buck seufzte leise. Kurz nach Einbruch der Dämmerung, nur kurze Zeit, nachdem die übrigen Reiter den bewusstlosen Jimmy in ihr Lager zurückgebracht hatten, waren Buck und Leah zum Flussufer aufgebrochen. Dort, auf Rufweite, aber dennoch aus der Sicht der anderen, hatte der junge Kiowa ihr Nachtlager bereitet und ein kleines Feuer angezündet. Doch noch bevor die Flammen die trockenen Äste richtig erfasst hatten, hatten sich die ersten Symptome der Vergiftung bei Leah bemerkbar gemacht: Übelkeit und ein unkontrolliertes Zittern der Hände, das bald in ein stetiges Zucken ihres ganzen Körpers übergegangen war. Während des Buck das sich wieder und wieder erbrechende Mädchen gehalten und ihr mit einem feuchten Tuch die Schweißperlen von der fiebernden Stirn gewischt hatte, hatte er im Stillen den Großen Geist darum angefleht, sie am Leben zu lassen. Er gab ihr zu Trinken, bis das zu Tode erschöpfte Mädchen schließlich in seinen Armen einschlief. Während er ihren heißen Körper in eine Decke gewickelt und mit seinen Armen eng umschlungen hielt, flehte er stumm um Hilfe, bis zuletzt auch ihm die Augen zufielen und sein Kopf auf seine Schulter fiel.

Nun, da sich am Horizont bereits die ersten silbernen Strahlen zeigten, schien die Welt sich gewandelt zu haben. Leah lag regungslos in seinen Armen. Ihr Atem, der zuvor rasselnd geklungen hatte, ging ruhig und die durch das Schlangengift hervorgerufenen Muskelkrämpfe waren verschwunden. Während Buck in ihr bleiches Gesicht schaute, schnürte sich seine Kehle vor Erleichterung zu. Er schluckte hart und sandte dem Großen Geist ein stummes Dankesgebet entgegen. Seine Finger strichen in einer federleichten Berührung über ihre hohen Wangenknochen. Ihre Haut war weich wie Samt. In ihrer Halsbeuge konnte er unter seiner Berührung das stetige Pulsieren ihres Blutes spüren. Unendlich erleichtert beugte Buck sich vor. Sanft berührten seine Lippen ihre Stirn. Für einen Augenblick blickte er stumm auf das schlafende Mädchen hinab. Dann schlang er seine Arme enger um ihren Körper und lehnte seinen Kopf gegen den Baumstamm, neben dem er saß. Bald fielen ihm die Augen zu.

Die Krähen waren weitergezogen. Doch es schien als hätten sie die düsteren Schatten der Nacht ein für alle Mal verscheucht.




End file.
